Kannazuki no Shaman
by Akemi Nekoeda
Summary: El mal de hace 1000 años a regresado y solo los chamanes del sol y la luna podran detenerlo...pero, a que precio?. HoroxRen. Shounen-ai. Lemon en 2 capitulos. AU.A partir del segundo cap es la historia xD.Actualizado! CAP 6 UP!
1. Sinopsis

**Kannazuki no Shaman**

Para los q no han visto Kannazuki no Miko, explico (a petición de Neferura.K-san): en primer lugar es una serie..yuri.. la vi por error y aunque me la pasé aterrada por algunas escenitas (no estoy en contra pero no me gusta el yuri T.T) la historia es muy buena y tiene final de película (no llore, lo juro ./.)._Kannazuki no Miko significa: Sacerdotisa del Mes sin Dios_, por lo q el título del fic es "kannazuki no Shaman" entonces seria "_Chaman del mes sin Dios_" (si ya se, "duh" ._.U)

Para los que no han visto esta serie, _Kannazuki no Miko_ es la historia de Himeko y Chikane, la reencarnación de las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna respectivamente. Ambas son alumnas de secundaria, en la prestigiosa Academia _Ototachibana_ situada en Mahoroba, Japón. Cuando un mal ancestral se alza nuevamente, las chicas son absorbidas por el destino en el instante que el espíritu de las sacerdotisas que llevaban dentro, despierta para defender el mundo contra los Orochi.

Cuando los Orochi despiertan, es el primero de octubre (el mes sin Dios), que casualmente es el día de cumpleaños de Himeko y Chikane. El primer Orochi que intenta matar a las sacerdotisas es Sōma Ōgami, un joven enamorado de Himeko. Sin embargo, luego de una luz cegadora vuelve en si, rechaza su destino como Orochi, y jura proteger a Himeko de los otros como el hasta las últimas consecuencias. Las sacerdotisas deberán despertar el _Ame no Murakumo_ para salvar el mundo, mientras Sōma combate los esfuerzos de los Orochi por asesinarlas.

Información cortesía de: Wikipedia-sama (XD)

Neferura.K-san, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, y, aclaro otras cosillas, se supone que octubre es el mes sin dios, pero para adaptarlo a los personajes pues lo cambie a enero (y el primer día cuando cumple Ren, casualidad o.o) y sobre las mechas...sencillamente nunca me han gustado las mechas por lo que los combates serán entre chamanes y no entre robots gigantes (otra vez "duh" -.-).

Tengo unas reglas que USTEDES LECTORES deben obedecer si quieren seguir leyendo, por cada capítulo exijo mínimo 5 reviews; por semana se publicara un capitulo (por qué? xq tengo exámenes finales y la compu la tengo abandonada T-T), solo acepto reviews que: indiquen lo que les gusta del fic, que me corrijan (para mejorar más y más *w*), que aporten ideas. Nada de saboteos ¬"¬

Ok, ahora si, lectoras y lectores -redoble de tambores- LA SINOPSIS!

**Sinopsis.**

Ren Tao es un estudiante con un aura noble, elegante y de carácter fuerte; vive en una mansión con muchas mucamas, y es considerado una de las personas de más alta categoría de la escuela de "Funbari"; tiene fans de ambos géneros y tiene que lidiar frecuentemente con confesiones románticas al igual que su hermana mayor Jun Tao. Horokeu Usui, conocido por todos como "Horo" también estudia en "Funbari" y es el mejor deportista de allí, su hermana Pilika Usui tiende a despertarlo todas las mañanas para entrenar o por el gran retraso que tiene Horo los días de clase. Es el amigo más cercano que posee Ren y es la única persona con la que Ren se comporta tímido. Se llevan bien a excepción de las peleas por las que son conocidos, pero ambos guardan un secreto… están enamorados uno del otro y carecen del suficiente coraje para declararse y, gracias al miedo de no ser correspondidos, ambos deciden tenerlo en secreto para con ellos mismos; sin saberlo son la reencarnación de los chamanes del sol y la luna. El día del festival de año nuevo y víspera del cumpleaños de Ren, el cielo se torna oscuro y un antiguo mal desata su furia sobre la aldea. Mientras Horo huye con su hermana a los refugios, se separa de ella y va al templo de los Tao en donde Ren se encuentra realizando una antigua ceremonia hecha por su familia al cumplir los 16 años de edad; al llegar ahí ve todo en ruinas y a Ren bastante herido y mientras trata de hacerlo reaccionar le roba su primer beso, y sin saberlo, Ren no estaba tan inconsciente…


	2. Despertar

HOLAS! quiero decir que el nombre de la aldea solo es eso, el nombre, no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Hiroyuki Takei-sama *.* y les quiero aclarar algunas cosas del texto ^^:

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._cambio de escena

(aclaraciones)

**voz maligna (entenderán más adelante ^^U)**

…**..final del capitulo**

y sobre tu pregunta Sad. Whisper... será uke ¬3¬( tu sabes de quien hablo)

**Kannazuki no Shaman**

_Sobre la luna, existe un santuario del que no se sabe nada… Aquel lugar seria el inicio de todo_…

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

_Ese lugar, la aldea de Apache... En ese lugar, el tiempo pasa lentamente. La gente, la naturaleza, todo y… muchas cosas buenas… y malas ocurren una y otra vez._

En una habitación, donde un joven peliazul aun duerme en su cama y los pequeños rayos de sol que atraviesan la ventana chocan contra su rostro, mientras una chica no mayor de 14 años hace todo lo posible para despertarlo... sin éxito.

-hermano- le dice la chica al oído del peliazul sin tener repuesta- hermano..

-5 minutos…- le dice el peli-azul empezando a reaccionar-

-hermano!- grita la chica muy cerca del chico causando que este saltara de la cama-

-ah? Ya estoy despier..- dice sin fijarse y choca contra la pared-.. auch! Maldición!-

-hermano eres un tonto, y mira que habías dicho que te ibas a levantar temprano pero llegaras tarde como siempre- le dice la peliazul regañándolo como una madre regaña a su hijo-

-Pilika yo no soy ningún tonto y además…- se detiene al ver la hora en el reloj de pared-pero que tarde es! Pilika el desayuno! Joder! Donde coloque el uniforme?- dice mientras busca debajo su cama-

-lo mismo todas las mañanas- dice la peliazul mientras salía de la habitación- Tao-sama siempre llega temprano, deberías seguir su ejemplo -le dice mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí-

-Tao... _Ren_- se decía a si mismo mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas- _seguramente... ya está allí...-_pensaba el peli-azul hasta que desvió la mirada de nuevo al reloj en la pared y empezó a revolver todo lo que encontraba a su paso- donde está el maldito uniforme?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- voy a llegar tarde!- decía el peliazul mientras corría los mas que podía en la calle- _y Pilika no tuvo la consideración de esperarme, ni siquiera pude desayunar-_pensaba hasta que pudo visualizar el edifico al que debía llegar- _un poco más y llego tiemp.._ay! -detuvo sus pensamientos al chocar con otra persona y caer encima de ella-

- quítate de encima idiota!-le dice el chico de ojos dorados con las mejillas algo sonrojadas-

- Ren! buenos días! y no soy idiota-

-de buenos no tienen nada! ahora quítate de encima!-

-eh?- dándose cuenta en la posición en que estaban los dos se sonroja y sé para de golpe- em.. y-yo n-no quise... yo

-que, ahora eres tartamudo? cállate y ayúdame- dijo fríamente, como es de costumbre viniendo del pelivioláceo-

- que amargado! -le dice el peliazul mientras extiende una mano y le ayuda a levantarse- oye, tú qué haces tan tarde por aquí?, desde que te conozco siempre llegas temprano-

-estuve acomodando algunos preparativos de último minuto para esta noche- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

-em.. esta noche?... ah sí! lo del año nuevo- dice emocionado-

- y que más?- le dice con un tono un poco nervioso-

-no sé, que más podría haber?- dice con tono burlón hasta que nota en el rostro del ojidorado un poco de enojo- era broma! crees que se me olvidaría algo tan importante?-

-b-bueno, siendo tú, no me sorprendería que lo olvidaras- dijo con un poco de sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas-

-tu cumpleaños nunca se me olvidaría -embozando una sonrisa que solo él sabe dar-

-_Horo_... muévete o llegaremos tarde -le dice mientras acelera el paso-

-oye! espérame!- dice mientras trata de alcanzarlo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- buenos días Tao-sama! -dice un grupo de chicas con el uniforme-

-bueno días- dice indiferente el ojidorado-

-buenos días Tao-sama - dice otro grupo pero esta vez de chicos-

-buenos- dice con la misma indiferencia de antes-

-_que molesto es eso de "Tao-sama" por aquí "Tao-sama" por allá, joder, al chico le pusieron nombre, por qué simplemente no le llaman "Ren"?.. aunque, considerando su reputación y su familia no me sorprende tanto "sama" por todos lados-_pensaba el peliazul caminando al lado del ojidorado-

-Horo, sucede algo?- le dice al notar que estaba algo distraído-

-eh? no nada, oye yo mejor me voy- parándose y a punto de dar la vuelta-

-nos vemos allí?-dijo en un tono de voz que solo el peliazul escucho-

-si- le responde y emboza otra sonrisa propia de él-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Horo! buenos días- saluda un chico de cabello castaño con una sonrisa en sus labios-

- hola Yoh, oye, como anda con Anna?- dice mientras se incorpora en su asiento-

-últimamente anda ocupada con eso del festival de año nuevo, ya sabes, cosas de itako jiji-

-osea que hoy tampoco viene-

-sí, pero lo bueno es que tengo como una semana libre de entrenamiento jiji-

-bien por ti, Pilika anda con entrenamiento por aquí y por allá, voy a morir joven!-dice mientras llora desesperado y se frota la cabeza-

-jiji-

-no te rías Yoh!-

-se ve que está animada la conversación- dice un peliverde detrás del castaño y peliazul-

-Lyserg!- saluda el castaño tan alegre como siempre-

-Horo eres un suertudo- decía el peliverde-

-eh? y eso?- preguntaba sin saber a qué se refería-

-y no te enteras? mira que venir al colegio en compañía de Tao-sama y teniendo una conversación, me da un poco de envidia-

-no es para tanto-

-eh?estas de broma?-gritaba mientras se coloca cara a cara con el peliazul- el hijo de una noble familia. Destacado en los estudios. La simpatía del verano, la elegancia del otoño, la nobleza del invierno, y la amabilidad de la primavera son solo algunas de sus cualidades. Nuestro Tao-sama, Tao Ren-sama. Las propuestas, declaraciones y cartas de amor por ambos sexos son solo alcanzadas por su hermana Jun-sama. En menos de una semana, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el representante escolar de la región. La hija del presidente de una empresa, el hijo de un multimillonario, todos han fracasado, con solo declararte ya te haces un héroe y tu bienes y dices que no es para tanto?

-_me había olvidado... todos aquí lo admiran... lo respetan...lo aman...pero...yo...-_

- todos a sus asientos!-dice una señora de aparentemente 30 años entrando al salón- empezaremos la clase pero como no se han terminado los preparativos del festival de año nuevo, solo tendremos 2 asignaturas, el resto del día lo dedicaremos al festival-

-_si! adiós matemáticas e historia, hola tiempo con Ren... que acabo de...yo lo...-_pensaba el peliazul mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- gracias Tao-sama, sin usted no sé lo que tendríamos que haber hecho- decía un hombre de edad avanzada mientras hacía reverencias al igual que los otros sujetos detrás de él-

- no fue nada, de todas formas debo encargarme de esto mientras mi hermana no está-

-Jun-sama, desde que se comprometió con el joven Long, hemos estado en problemas con la compañía, de nuevo gracias, gracias -dijo reanudando las reverencias al igual que los demás sujetos detrás de él-

- _a ella siempre la llaman por su nombre mientras yo...yo...-_pensaba distraído sin dejar de mirar al anciano pero sin escuchar lo que decía-

-Tao-sama? me escucha?-

-e... perdón, pero tengo cosas que hacer, que tenga buenos días- dijo dando la vuelta y empezando a avanzar-

-usted también Tao-sama-

- _no es justo...-_pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras del instituto-_sé que soy nuevo aquí pero, después de un año y no se acuerdan de mi nombre?...ni siquiera la servidumbre en casa...Jun si me llama por mi nombre pero...-_al terminar de bajar por la escaleras, cruza a la derecha y sigue el pasillo- _ella muy pocas veces está aquí y ahora con su compromiso... probablemente la deje de ver...si eso sucede...-_ llega nuevamente a un cruce y toma la izquierda-_nadie... nadie se acordara...nadie me llamara así...nadie excepto...-_pensaba hasta que para en seco a mitad del pasillo- Horo...- mientras pronuncia el nombre del peliazul sus mejillas se bañan de sonrojo dándole una apariencia delicada- él...-dijo mientras se acerca a la ventana y mira el cielo- _él lo prometió...-_

Mientras las nubes y las hojas de los árboles se mueven al compás del viento, las orbes doradas de Ren se perdían en aquel cielo azul hasta que se ubican en un sitio en particular... el timbre que marcaba el descanso y muy bien sabía que era hora de ir a aquel lugar... el lugar en donde siempre se veían... en donde compartían tiempo antes de seguir con las clases y otros compromisos agotadores.

-más le vale a ese tonto no llegar tarde- decía para sí mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus finos labios para rápidamente cambiarla junto a toda la expresión de su rostro por una apariencia seria pero elegante... típica de los Tao-

- Tao-sama!-lo llamaba un chica peliazul (mucho más oscuro que el de Horo) de un año superior seguida de dos chicas más- Tao-sama, comerá con nosotras hoy?

- no, tengo cosas que hacer, será otro día _aunque realmente no me interesa la invitación, debo ser "amable" y mantener las apariencias_ya me voy, provecho_-_se despidió mientras caminaba por el pasillo y lidiaba con otras chicas con la misma pregunta-

_-_Marion esta triste otra vez -decía la chica de cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas-

-no te preocupes, -decía la otra chica de cabello naranja recogido en dos pequeña coletas- Tao-sama dijo que sería en otro momento, verdad Kanna?-

-Matti, vamos a comer, ya nos encargaremos del intruso después -decía la mayor mientras en su rostro se reflejaba el complot de algo no muy bueno-

-Marion asustada- decía la rubia mientras abrazaba a la pelinaranja-

-Kanna-senpai da miedo con esa cara-

-_pero ustedes también aportaron para el plan_- pensaba la mayor mientras una gota le pasaba por la parte de atrás de la cabeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no sabía que había prueba hoy -decía el peliazul muy desanimado mientras camina por los pasillos junto al castaño y al peliverde-

-pero si estaba pautado desde hace un mes- decía el peliverde con una gotita en la cabeza-

-y? no me puedo acordar de todo-

-jiji-

-Yoh, como te vuelvas a reír te doy una patada- dando un suspiro para luego parar en seco y quedar frente la ventana que daba vista al edificio del frente, hasta que un pensamiento lo saco de su distracción-_joder! se supone que debo ver a Ren en ese lugar pero como me escapo de Lyserg? se supone que tengo que saltarme el descanso para decorar el teatro!-_

-Horo, no tengo nada que hacer, yo ayudare a Lyserg con la decoración, tu puedes descansar- le dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa-

-Yoh -le decía el peliazul con cara de niño en navidad- te debo una!- decía mientras corría por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista-

-Yoh, enserio no tienes nada que hacer?- le preguntaba el peliverde-

-...-

-Yoh?-

-jiji-

-_cuál fue el chiste?_-pensaba desconcertado-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_debe estar ahí...siempre está ahí... esperándome...-_pensaba el peli-azul mientras corría por un pasillo vacío hasta llegar a unas escaleras y empezó a subirlas, cada escalón, cada paso, impulsado por un deseo... verlo allí- _llegue..._-con cuidado y la respiración agitada, empieza abrir la puerta; se adentra y el viento acaricia su rostro que busca esa esencia- sabía que estabas aquí ya- le decía al chico pelivioláceo que se encontraba mirando a la nada-

-te tardaste- respondió frio como siempre-no debería esperarte para comer-

-sino comes vas a desaparecer, ya de por si estas flaco- decía mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-al menos yo tengo control, no como OTRAS personas que comen a cada nada-

-si no tuviera hambre te daría una patada _aunque muy bien sé que no soy capaz-_

_-_idiota- dijo el ojidorado mientras abría su obento* y tomaba un poco de arroz con los hashi*-

-_" la simpatía del verano?...la amabilidad de la primavera?" Lyserg debe haberse tomado algo que lo hace alucinar... pero... -_fija su mirada al cielo-_debo admitir que_... _él si se comporta de esa manera con todos los demás y conmigo... se comporta frio..._

_-_Horo_?-_

-eh?- sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el llamado del ojidorado-

-estas muy distraído, pasa algo? -le dice con un poco de preocupación en su rostro-

-e... no, no pasa nada, es solo que hoy tuve examen y pues...-decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo índice-

-no será la que estaba pautada desde hace un mes, verdad?-

-ejeje-

-mira que si eres bastante tonto- acto seguido mete en su boca un poco de arroz-

-amargado _aunque lo niegue se preocupa por mí-_pensó mientras una pequeña sonrisa se marcaba en sus labios y el sonrojo amenazaba con volver a salir-

-bobo- dijo con simpleza el ojidorado-

-déjame en paz que quiero comer!- se quejaba mientras abría su obento y comía con desespero-

-a este paso vas a engordar- dijo el ojidorado mientras guarda su obento-...em... Horo...

-mm?-sin poder articular palabras por la comida en su boca, se opta por solo mirarlo-

-no faltaras...verdad?- dijo en un tono un poco bajo y algo nervioso-

-traga el bocado para responder- iré, prometido- le responde mientras su sonrisa adorna su rostro-

- más te vale- le dice el ojidorado mientras con sus dedos retira un pequeño grano de arroz de la comisura de los labios del peliazul para luego comérselo-

-se sonroja- y-ya te dije que iré-

-_y ese sonrojo? yo solo le quite...-_abre los ojos de sorpresa y un sonrojo adorna sus mejillas-_i-imposible... esas novelas que ve Tamao me están afectando...-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El sonido que anuncia el fin del descanso se hace presente. Todos entran a sus respectivos salones. Las horas y las clases pasan hasta que de nuevo el sonido del fin se hace presente marcando las 5 de la tarde y todos los estudiantes salen y se dirigen a sus respectivas actividades y viviendas a prepararse para el año nuevo; mientras, en el teatro, Yoh y Lyserg se encontraban dando los toques "finales" para la celebración de la noche.

6:30 pm/31 de diciembre

-Anna me va a matar- se quejó el castaño con lágrimas semejantes a pequeñas cascadas en los ojos-

-es tu culpa, dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer, ahora cumple, y aún queda mucho que hacer- dijo colocando un listón rojo en el pomo de la puerta-

-lo hice por una buena causa...jiji-

-_este sabe algo que yo no...-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_11:30pm/31 de diciembre_

La servidumbre corriendo de aquí para allá en el templo, arreglando y asegurándose de que todo quedara perfecto: algunas mucamas llevando comida, otras atendiendo los teléfonos, unas quince limpiando ,mayordomos con miles vestimentas entrando y saliendo de la habitación en donde el joven heredero de los Tao quien tenía problemas para decidir que haori* y que hakama* usar.

-señorito, se ve esplendido con ese-le decía una chica pelirosada al ojidorado mientras arreglaba el espejo de cuerpo completo para que el heredero se pudiera observar con facilidad-

-_lo prometió..._-

-señorito?-

-_él... prometió...-_

_-_señorito pasa algo?

-ah?- saliendo de sus pensamientos-creo que este será-

-como ordene señorito- hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación-

-_espero que cumpla-_pensaba mirando por la ventana y al instante nota algo fuera de lo común- _la luna... pero que...-_

El cielo despejado adornado de estrellas fue reemplazado por uno lúgubre sin estrellas y una luna negra... marcando... el comienzo del desastre... y... sufrimiento.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-_hermano, es un eclipse?- decía con miedo la pequeña peliazul quien estaba fuertemente sujeta al brazo de su hermano mayor-

-no creo- dijo el peliazul mirando la luna con extrañeza- Pilika, nos vamos, no sé porque pero, algo no muy agradable va a pasar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yoh creo que mejor nos vamos, el cielo está muy raro- dice el peliverde muy preocupado-

-llego la hora- dijo el castaño serio al igual que su expresión muy poco frecuente en él-

-eh?- se limitó a pronunciar sin tener idea de lo que le estaba diciendo el castaño-...Yoh? a dónde vas?

-el castaño ya en la puerta-debo ir donde se encuentra Anna-sale corriendo- te lo explico luego!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En medio del cielo, donde la luna ilumina todo a su alcance, una voz que solo los destinados pueden escuchar anunciaba su regreso y reclamaba a sus seguidores.

**Despierten.**

**Todos los chamanes de la miseria y la agonía de este mundo**.

**Hijos de la oscuridad...**

**descendientes de los chamanes antiguos que me sirvieron.**

**¡Levántense!**

**¡Destruyan!**

**Al chaman del sol**

**y al chaman de la luna**.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Estas desgracias vendrán una tras otra y se harán realidad...han sido malditos tanto aquí, como en la oscuridad.. cuando entren y cuando salgan-dijo una chica de piel blanca, cabello plateado y ojos rojos no mayor de 14 años-...serán malditos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis enormes luces negras en seis puntos diferentes de la aldea se revelan...la multitud corre horrorizada en busca de refugio... el chico peliazul agarrado de la mano de su hermana menor entre la multitud, pero, algo hiso que su paso se debilitara... un pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz...algo que no podía olvidar...

-_¡Ren!-_decidido a buscar al ojidorado, suelta a su hermana- Pilika ve a los refugios, te alcanzo después- se dispone a retroceder e ir al templo donde se encontraba aquella persona-

-¡hermano!-grito la pequeña peliazul la cual era arrastrada por la multitud-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Shamash, es hora -dijo la chica de cabellera plateada mientras un espíritu aparecía a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y elevándose hasta estar en el centro de la ciudad- los encontrare y matare... el cielo se vuelve rojo, la tierra se vuelve negra...los cuerpos muertos son la puerta al cielo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Amidamaru! prepárate!- dijo el castaño sacando una pequeña espada-

-si amo Yoh!- dijo el espíritu samurái apareciendo detrás del castaño-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-destruye a tus enemigos!- la chica de cabellera plateada al decir eso, de inmediato su espíritu acompañante libera una gran cantidad de energía hacia el templo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tamao, saca a todos de aquí!- dijo el ojidorado a su sirvienta-

-si ese es su deseo señorito- dijo la pelirosada saliendo de la habitación-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ren! Huye!- grito el peliazul muy cerca del templo-

Sin poder evitarlo, el ataque de Shamash da en el blanco; entre los escombros el cuerpo inconsciente del ojidorado es visible, a lo que el peliazul va en su ayuda y lo toma entre sus brazos.

_-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

En una habitación oscura casi en su totalidad si no fuera por unas tres velas encendidas, un anciano que le fue interrumpido su meditación se levanta, sale de aquella habitación y corre hasta llegar a otra en donde la rubia itako se encontraba bebiendo té junto a una itako anciana.

-Kino! se ha liberado!- dijo el anciano muy alterado y jadeando-

-dejando su té al lado, la anciana se dirige a la joven itako- Anna, has sido entrenada para un fin en específico, no solo como prometida de Yoh sino también... despertar las almas dormidas de los únicos que podrán detener este mal-

-entendido-dijo la rubia de forma natural-

-cariño, prepara el rosario- volvió a hablar la anciana-

El anciano corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a un santuario decorado con las figuras del sol y la luna con un rosario en medio; lo agarra y se dirige de nuevo a la habitación en donde la itako anciana colocaba dos pergaminos con las palabras "sol" y "luna" enfrente de la joven itako quien, con una mano recibe el rosario y se dispone a comenzar el ritual.

Despierten.

Día y noche al mundo humano,

aquellos que brillan en la eternidad

chamanes del sol y la luna.

Ambos pergaminos brillan y desaparecen en un haz de luz; predestinados a marcar a aquellos que libraran al mundo del mal...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11:45 pm/31 de diciembre

-Ren, despierta, Ren - dice el peliazul mientras trata de hacer reaccionar al pelivioláceo sin éxito; se acerca un poco a su rostro y percibe la débil respiración del chico- perdón -se dispone a colocarlo en el suelo y lo despoja de la parte superior de su vestimenta quedando embobado en el instante que da su primera mirada en ese cuerpo ajeno al suyo teniendo como consecuencia un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas- Ren- coloca sus manos en el pecho del pelivioláceo y hace presión tratando de hacerlo reaccionar- Ren-

-mm...-lo único que se pudo escuchar de parte del pelivioláceo quien acababa de estabilizar su respiración-

-menos mal, Ren...-

-parece que falle - la chica de cabellera plateada hace su aparición no muy lejos de ellos y acompañada de Shamash-

-qué demonios?- asombrado de la repentina aparición-

- el señor a roseado su fuego dorado.-dice mientras coloca sus manos en posición de plegaria-.. quemando la tierra, nada se salvara-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kino eso es..!- dijo el anciano observando desde mucha distancia a Shamash-

-el segundo pilar-dijo la anciana terminando la frase de su esposo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-que no quede rastro de ellos- dijo la chica de cabellera plateada; su espíritu acompañante se dispone a atacar pero...-

-cuchilla de buda!-se escucha el grito del castaño seguido de una fuerte descarga de energía que pega directamente a Shamash, provocando que este quede a una distancia segura del peliazul y el ojidorado-

-Y-Yoh- dijo el peli-azul atónito de lo que acababa de ver-

-te explico después, quédate aquí con él, yo me encargo de ella-dijo el castaño justo antes desaparecer y reanudar su lucha con el enemigo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-quién eres?-pregunto la chica de cabellera plateada-

-Asakura Yoh, la persona que te detendrá-

-_Asakura? entonces él..._Shamash, juicio- dicho esto, el susodicho libera otro ataque, aún más poderoso que el anterior pero no logra dar en el blanco- eres bueno, únete a nosotros- dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-

-ni loco-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ren, despierta-decía el peli-azul con la esperanza de volverlo a ver con los ojos abiertos- te lo ruego, despierta- lo acerca más así sí mismo- sino, yo...yo...-

-Horo- dijo en susurro el ojidorado aun inconsciente-

-Ren-lo sujeta con más fuerza- yo...-con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y los ojos cerrados, aproxima su rostro al del ojidorado-

-...-abre un poco los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que ve- _Horo?-_abre más los ojos al ver al peliazul tan cerca de él-

-más cerca- Ren...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-entonces... morirás, juic..-

-cuchilla de buda!-dijo sin darle tiempo a su contrincante de atacar-

-eh?- atónita, la chica es derrotada y en un haz de luz... desaparece-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

12:00 am/ 1 de enero

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo el peliazul para luego eliminar el espacio entre sus labios-

-...!-sonrojado y atónito el ojidorado, con los ojos completamente abiertos que no tardaron mucho en cerrarse lentamente-

…

(1)obento: es una caja de alimentos para llevar de una persona

(2)hashi: son los mismo palitos chinos que usamos para comer que tanto queremos y amamos

(3)haori y hakama: el kimono masculino se usa con un haori (especie de vestido tres-cuartos cerrado adelante con un simple cordón trenzado), y en las grandes ocasiones con un hakama ( pantalón amplio que recuerda la forma de una polera).

Espero les haya gustado ^^, ya saben las reglas, si no recibo 5 reviews, no hay próximo capítulo la siguiente semana ¬"¬

Y les aviso, estoy dibujando la imagen de kannazuki no miko que sale en el ending (la de chikane y himeko abrazadas) pero versión kannazuki no chaman, Horo y Ren van a quedar de lo lindo *w*, cuando lo termine coloco el link para que lo vean y opinen.

Nos leemos

onyu~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Una Vieja Leyenda

Koninnchiwa! SUPLICO PERDON! No pude publicar porque me pasaron un centenar de cosas: exámenes difíciles, trabajos, me sacaron las muelas del juicio (ahora entiendo porque les dicen asi T_T), falta de inspiración y otras muchas cosas, pero como a ustedes mis amadas lectoras (y tal vez "lectores" ^^) no les interesa mi vida personal pos no tengo más que darles sino este capítulo como ofrenda de paz.

Como siempre, voy a aclarar algunas cosas del texto:

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._cambio de escena

(aclaraciones)

**voz maligna ( ya entienden esto ^^U)**

…**.final del capitulo**

"**voz de la tv"**(me hare la idea de que entienden esto xD)

**Kannazuki no Shaman **

**Capítulo 2: Una Vieja Leyenda**

-Horo! están bien?- dijo el castaño acercándose junto a su espíritu acompañante-

-tenemos que atender a Ren!-dijo el peliazul aun sujetando al inconsciente ojidorado-

-vamos a mi casa, mi abuela los atenderá-

-yo estoy bien- dijo poniéndose de pie cargando al ojidorado-

-Tao-sama!-grito la pelirosada que corría-

-tu estas lastimada verdad?- dijo el castaño-

-solo un poco- dijo sujetando su cintura- pero, en estos momentos lo más importante ahora es la salud de mi amo-

-ven con nosotros, tu salud también es importante jiji- dijo el castaño mientras su cara mostraba paz y le ofrecía una mano-

-em.. si- dijo la pelirosada mientras toma su mano con un sonrojo notable en su rostro-

-Horo! espéranos!- dijo el castaño mientras trataba de alcanzar al peliazul que ya iba muy adelantado-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-bienvenidos- dijo la anciana en la puerta-

-abuela, necesitamos curarlos- dijo el castaño-

-por favor!-dijo el peliazul- ayude a Ren-

-entren entonces- dijo la anciana mientras caminaba hacia dentro-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos, llegan a un cuarto donde la joven itako buscaba los vendajes en uno de los jacones.

-recuéstalo allí- dijo la joven itako, señalando un futon-

-va estar bien?- dijo el peliazul mientras colocaba al ojidorado en el futon y sentándose a su lado-

-Yoh, como tu amigo no está herido llévalo a una de las habitaciones para que descanse-

-no, me quedare con él-

-tu presencia no ayuda con su estado a menos que sepas algo de medicina, haz lo que se te dice-dijo la joven itako-

-con todo lo que ha pasado es mejor que repongas tus fuerzas-dijo la anciana- te aseguro que el joven Tao estará bien en nuestras manos-

-permítame ayudarla-dijo la pelirosada acercándose a la rubia-

-y tú eres?-dijo la rubia-

-mi nombre es Tamao, una de las sirvientas de la dinastía Tao- dijo la pelirosada haciendo una reverencia con dificultad-

-no seas tonta, tú también estas herida-

-pero-

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien jiji- dijo el castaño mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de la pelirosada-

-g-gracias-dijo la pelirosada un poco sonrojada-

-vámonos Hoto-dijo es castaño-

-…está bien, y me llamo Horo!-dijo el peliazul mientras se acercaba a su amigo para salir-

-jiji-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_no puede creer que me haya derrotado tan fácilmente, pero no volverá a suceder_ -dijo la chica pelo plateado-_ además…-_

.-flashback-.

-quién eres?-pregunto la chica de cabellera plateada-

-Asakura Yoh, la persona que te detendrá-

.-fin flashback-.

-_tienen el mismo rostro, pero por qué?_-

-pobre jovencita, tal vez una cita conmigo te alegre-dijo un hombre bastante alto con un peinado muy extravagante-

- quién querría salir contigo, tercer pilar-

-oye, con un simple "no" me bastaba, además con lo guapo que soy me sorprende que no quieras ir a una cita conmigo. Seamos amigos entonces, ya que somos del mismo equipo, mi nombre es Ryu y tengo una espada de madera- dijo haciendo una pose con su espada-

-no creo que te esté escuchando-dijo su espíritu color verde, señalando a la chica que entraba por un portal-

-espera! dime tu nombre-dijo el hombre corriendo tras de ella y entrando al portal-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-iré a la mansión a traer ropa para el señorito- dijo la pelirosada-

-tus heridas no son profundas pero deberías descansar-dijo la anciana "mirando" el reloj que marcaba las 2:30 am-

-tienes que estar loca para buscar ropa a estas horas-dijo la rubia-

-un sirviente de la dinastía Tao debe ser útil en todo momento-

-ser útil implica ser eficaz, crees que lo serás cuando estas lastimada y cansada? Te mostrare una de las habitaciones-dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación-

-pero debo estar al lado del señorito-

-anda niña, yo estoy aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte-dijo la anciana empujando a la pelirosada hasta sacarla de la habitación-

-sígueme-dijo la rubia ya a medio camino-

-si señorita-dijo la pelirosada detrás de ella-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya me dirás tu nombre?-dijo el hombre extraño mirando insistentemente a la chica de pelo plateado desde una piedra de gran tamaño con "tercer pilar" grabado en el medio-

-es de mala educación molestar a las damas-dijo un hombre rubio con ojeras y bata de doctor, sentado en otra piedra con "cuarto pilar" grabado en el medio-mi querida Eliza bailemos- dijo bailando vals con el espíritu de su esposa-

-sí que eres raro- dijo el hombre del peinado extravagante-

-se puede decir eso cuando se es más raro?- dijo una pequeña niña color chocolate desde una piedra con "sexto pilar" grabado en el medio-

-a quien le dices raro?-dijo el hombre del peinado apuntado hacia la niña con su espada de madera-

-pues le doy la razón-dijo el espíritu verde-

-se supone que debes apoyarme! eres mi espíritu acompañante-

-su nombre es Jeanne-dijo un chico de cabellera larga y castaña, embozando una sonrisa infantil, sentado con los brazos cruzados encima de una piedra con "quinto pilar" grabado en el medio-

-Hao-sama!-dijo la pequeña dando un gran salto para quedar al lado del pelilargo-

-parece que el heredero de los Asakura te venció niña-dijo el pelilargo con tono de burla-

-no volverá a suceder-dijo la chica de pelo plateado-

-tienes algo que quieras preguntarme? algo como "por qué tienen el mismo rostro?" -dijo el pelilargo con el rostro serio, poniendo nerviosa a la chica-

-si sabes lo que pienso entonces solo responde-

-no quiero-dijo el pelilargo volviendo a su expresión infantil-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"**Noticias de la Mañana**

**Midori: en víspera del año nuevo, ocurrió una catástrofe de procedencia desconocida, algunos habitantes comentan haber visto personas en los techos de las edificaciones y criaturas misteriosas. Ahora vayamos con Kyohei **

**Kyohei: estoy aquí en medio del pueblo junto con el jefe del departamento de investigación de la policía, Liam Diethel. Señor Diethel, podría explicarnos sus conclusiones de este escenario?**

**Liam: me apena decir que aún no hemos llegado al origen de todo esto por la falta de pistas y sospechosos. Lo único que tenemos sobre este hecho son los lugares que quedaron en ruinas y los comentarios poco creíbles de las personas.**

**Kyohei: y que van hacer ahora?**

**Liam: Lo que nos queda por hacer es seguir investigando. Mientras tanto, aconsejamos cancelar toda actividad educativa para prevenir accidentes.**

**Kyohei: volvemos contigo Midori.**

**Midori: otro de los acontecimientos extraños fue la anormal apariencia de la luna. Los astrónomos lo apodaron como posible fenómeno visual en la capa de ozono aunque esta declaración aun no está comprobada. Después de comerciales mostraremos la entrevista a una chica que jura haber visto dos rayos de luz cruzando el cielo unas detrás de otra"**

-"fenómeno visual", eso es nuevo-dijo la rubia sentada en el sofá, cambiando el canal-Yoh! Tengo hambre-

-espera un poco más, ya casi está listo-dijo el castaño revolviendo la comida en el sartén-_ debe ser divertido salir en televisión, me pregunto si habrán grabado mi pelea _jijiji-

-emm señor Yoh-dijo la pelirosada desde la puerta- podría ayudarle con el desayuno?-

-no te preocupes, falta poco para comer, pero podrías poner la mesa mientras jiji-

-como diga señor Yoh-dijo la pelirosada mientras a gran velocidad pone los platos, cubiertos, vasos y un florero, todos en perfecto orden- listo señor Yoh, algo más?-

- eso fue impresionante! Tamao como hiciste todo eso tan rápido?–dijo el castaño con los ojos como platos-

-no es para tanto-

-claro que sí, yo me tardo 10 minutos! debes enseñarme, anda dime que si- dijo el castaño tomando ambas manos de la sirvienta-

-se-señor Yoh...emm…yo…-dijo la pelirosada con un sonrojo notable en la cara-

-si se quema la comida aumentare tu entrenamiento a un 75%- dijo la rubia desde la puerta, haciendo que el castaño retomara sus labores-Tamao-

-si señorita Anna?-

-solo son seis platos, los ancianos no comerán con nosotros hoy-

-disculpe señorita Anna, pero sin sus abuelos quedarían cinco platos-

-y tú no piensas comer?-

-la servidumbre no come junto con los amos-

-pues en esta casa si, solo quita los platos sobrantes-

-gracias, señorita Anna-dijo la pelirosada haciendo una reverencia-

-sabía que mi Annita tenía buen corazón jiji-

-tu cállate y sirve ya la comida-dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina-

-estoy sirviéndola, estoy sirviéndola!-dijo el castaño pasando por todos los platos con rapidez-

-le ayudare señor Yoh-dijo la pelirosada sirviendo el jugo de naranja en los vasos, menos en uno-

-oye Tamao, te falto uno-

-el señorito prefiere beber leche por las mañanas _y en las tardes y en las noches_-dijo la pelirosada, sacando la leche del refrigerador-

-mmm Tamao, podrías avisarles a los demás que ya está el desayuno?-

-como diga señor Yoh-dijo la pelirosada saliendo de la cocina-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_donde…estoy?_-pensó el pelivioláceo al mismo tiempo que abría sus orbes doradas-

.-flashback-.

-feliz cumpleaños- dijo el peliazul para luego eliminar el espacio entre sus labios-

-...!-sonrojado y atónito -

.-fin flashback-.

-sentándose de golpe junto con un fuerte sonrojo-_que diablos fue eso?_-mira a su alrededor y nota dos conjuntos de ropa doblados, el primero fue fácil de reconocer, el haori y el hakama que uso el día anterior, el segundo también era suyo, seguramente lo había traído Tamao, lo que significaba que ella estaba a salvo. Se levantó y empezó a vestirse con cuidado por los vendajes que tenía en su cuerpo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_me pregunto si Ren ya está despierto_-pensó el peliazul a punto de tocar la puerta, pero esta se abre justo antes- b-buenos días-

-buenos días-dijo el ojidorado evitando su mirada. Vestía unos pantalones holgados color negro, una franelilla color amarilla con detalles en rojo, al estilo chino –

-buenos días señorito, joven Horohoro, el desayuno está listo- dijo la pelirosada haciendo una reverencia al frente de ambos-

-qué bueno! Ya me moría de hambre-

-tú siempre tienes hambre-dijo el ojidorado adelantándose, con la pelirosada detrás de él-

-al menos yo si como-

-quieres pelea?-

-por favor, señorito, recuerde sus heridas-

-no es nada Tamao, además, con o sin heridas puedo derrotar a este tarado-

-repite eso, tiburón!-

-cabeza de escoba!-

-señorito, el desayuno-dijo la pelirosada en medio de los dos-

-nya*-

-eh?-dijeron todos-

-nya- un gato color amarillo con algunas rayas negras en su cuerpo y un collar color verde-

-matamune! tenía tiempo sin verte!-dijo el peliazul abrazando al minino con una expresión muy infantil en su rostro- Ren espérame!-camino hasta llegar a su lado- no seas celoso tigrecito!-posando una mano en su cabeza y justo después se encontraba en el piso con un golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el ojidorado caminaba enojado por los pasillos-

-señorito! espere! no se altere, es malo para su salud!-dijo la pelirosada tratando de alcanzarlo-

-nya nya-decia el pequeño minino, mientras con una de sus patitas presionaba la mejilla del peliazul repetidas veces para hacerlo reaccionar, pero como no tuvo éxito opto por usar sus garras- nya!-

-AHHHHHH!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-qué lindo es comer entre amigos jiji-dijo el castaño viendo lo que sucedía en la mesa, el peliazul con pequeñas cascadas en los ojos y algunos rasguños en la cara, su prometida comía tranquila, la pelirosada con pena, y el ojidorado un poco enojado- me alegra que matamune haya vuelto, ya me estaba preocupando-

-ese gato hace lo que le da la gana-dijo la rubia mientras colocaba su vaso vacio en la mesa-

-eso es porque es un espíritu libre jiji-

-libre o no libre, no tenía que rasguñarme la cara!-

-deja de gritar, tu voz ya es lo suficientemente molesta-dijo el ojidorado, dejando su plato vacio-

-no me digas que hacer!-

-que te calles!-dijo la rubia, tirando su vaso hacia el rostro del peliazul, haciendo que este callera hacia atrás-

-sí, definitivamente tienes el carácter de Kino-dijo el anciano entrando-

-buenos días señor Yohmei-dijo la rubia mientras la pelirosada se paraba y hacia una reverencia-

-ustedes dos-dije el anciano, apuntando con el dedo al peliazul y al ojidorado- vengan conmigo, tengo algo muy importante que decirles. Apuesto que quieren saber lo que sucedió ayer, o me equivoco?-dijo saliendo por la puerta del comedor, seguido de los susodichos, el ojidorado serio y el peliazul algo nervioso-

-Tamao, tu quédate-dijo la rubia, viendo como la pelirosada se disponía a seguir a su amo-

-pero-dijo la pelirosada, pero la mirada afilada de la rubia la hiso callar y automáticamente se sentó con miedo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de recorrer algunos pasillos, quedaron en frente de una puerta con el doble del tamaño de las demás. El anciano la abrió despacio, la habitación era algo sombría, con muchos pergaminos en las paredes y un altar que sostenía dos katanas* cruzadas y enfundadas.

-no se queden ahí, pasen-dijo el anciano, sentado en el piso-

-que es lo que tiene decirnos-dijo el ojidorado cruzado de brazos y sentado al lado del peliazul-

-lo que les voy a decir deben tomarlo muy seriamente, lo que le sucedió a la luna ayer, fue una señal-

-señal de?-dijo el peliazul muy confundido-

-déjame terminar, mocoso! cof cof, como decía, esa señal anuncia el regreso de un mal muy antiguo, un mal de hace 1000 años. Horohoro, tu viste a uno de los siete discípulos de ese mal, el segundo pilar-

-ese "pilar" fue lo que destruyo el templo de mi familia?-

-correcto-

-entonces, dejando eso de lado, que tiene que ver todo eso con nosotros dos?-dijo el ojidorado mirando al anciano directamente a los ojos-

-hace 1000 años, espíritus malignos trataron de sumergir al mundo en la oscuridad con ayuda de sus siete discípulos. Pero un ritual logro detenerlos, ese ritual fue llevado a cabo por dos entes, el chamán del sol y el chamán de la luna y ustedes dos son la reencarnación de esos chamanes –dijo el anciano mientras los otros dos estaban sorprendidos-

-o-oiga, nosotros no podemos ser… no tiene pruebas además nosotros solo-el peliazul dejo de hablar en el momento en el que el anciano se puso rápidamente de pie y levanto su franela dejando ver un marca en medio de su pecho-

-esa es la prueba que buscabas, la marca del sol-dijo el anciano aun sujetando la franela del peliazul-

-y como sé que usted no la puso mientras dormía?-dijo el peliazul zafándose del agarre del anciano-

-para que haría yo eso?-

-cómo voy a saberlo? usted es el del plan raro!-dijo el peliazul levantándose-

-yo no tengo tiempo para perderlo en bromas o con mocosos ordinarios. Lo que les estoy diciendo es algo muy serio!-

-esto es ridículo-dijo el ojidorado saliendo de la habitación-

-bien, si no quieren creer en mi palabras, tendrán que creer en mi poder, Shikigami Kooni*-dijo el anciano y a su vez unos pequeños espíritus aparecieron y fueron contra el peliazul y el ojidorado, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo-y bien? siguen pensando que todo esto es un juego?-

-que fue eso?-dijo el peliazul incorporándose-

-una muestra de mi poder espiritista, ahora levántense, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo el anciano, tomando un sorbo de té que uno de los espíritus le ofrecía-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las personas estaban ocupadas limpiando y tratando de disimular los escombros de sus negocios y de la misma calle, mientras, una chica de cabello largo y azul preguntaba a cada persona que se le pasaba por el frente el paradero de la persona de la foto que traía.

-no, lo siento, pero no lo he visto-dijo una señora con tres bolsas en la mano-

-gracias de todos modos _ya verás lo que te pasara por abandonarme _estúpido hermano!-grito la peliazul al mismo tiempo que las personas de alrededor la miraban extrañados-

…

(1)Nya: es la forma japonesa de escribir el maullido de un gato, es decir que es lo mismo que "meow" o "miau" (como lo quieran escribir)

(2)katana: es el sable japonés de filo único y curvado que todos deseamos de cumpleaños. Normalmente lo usaban los samuráis (como Kenshin *-*)

(3)Shikigami Kooni: son los pequeños y tiernos espíritus que el abuelo de Yoh utiliza con frecuencia usando como medio, simples hojas de árbol.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo *-*, ahora como mi horario cambio para MUCHISIMO bien, tendré más tiempo para escribir y dibujar! Y hablando de dibujitos, mis dibujos prometidos se perdieron T-T pero no importa los volveré a hacer! Cuando los haya terminado los publicare en devian (cuando recuerde mi clave xD).

Sobre el fic, no sé ustedes pero no sirvo como reportera, fue lo más que se me ocurrió como "noticiero informativo".

Dejen reviews

onyu~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Sensacion Involuntaria

Ni Hao!(si, a cada cap saludo en otro idioma xD), gracias por leer!. Quiero explicar algo del capítulo anterior: yo había escrito en una parte "500 años", lo cual fue un HORRIBLE error; en realidad eran "1000 años", verán, escribí 500 por que hace poco vi Shaman King con unas amigas que no lo habían visto y, como a cada rato dicen "cada 500 la pelea de chamanes" "cada 500 lo otro" pues la cifra se quedo pegada en mi mente y me di cuenta de esto horas después de haber publicado, pero rápidamente lo arregle!

Por qué eso importa? No se los diré

Que por qué no? Porque es una sorpresa! Y solo se dará a conocer si el fic lo siguen leyendo!

En este capítulo no hay aclaraciones del texto porque a estas alturas supongo que ya saben qué cosa significa qué; de ahora en adelante solo pondré la leyenda de los nuevos indicadores.

**Kannazuki no Shaman**

**Capitulo 3: Sensación Involuntaria **

-estúpido! donde estas?-gritaba la peliazul en medio de la calle-

-Pilika?-

-mm?-voltea- Lyserg-senpai*-

-me parece que buscas a tu hermano, verdad?-

-si! si! lo has visto?-dijo con los ojos lagrimosos-

-no desde ayer-

-ya busque en todas partes y no lo encuentro, tal vez esta herido o perdido-

-lo más probable es que este acabando con las reservas de algún puesto de comida-

-si tienes razón… lo hare trotar 3500 veces alrededor del pueblo por haberse olvidado de mi!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-achís!*-estornudo el peliazul ya de pie-

-no utilizamos mucho esta área, así que no es de extrañar que el polvo sea una molestia-dijo el anciano sosteniendo una taza mientras un Kooni le sirve té-

-nya-dijo el pequeño minino mirando fijamente al ojidorado por unos segundos, luego dirigió su mirada un poco mas afilada hacia el anciano-nya-

-…joven Tao, dígame cuantos espíritus ves detrás de mí?-

-qué?-

-solo contesta-

-… no veo nada-

-joven Horohoro, usted puede verlos, no es así?-

-sí, son tres cosas verdes-

-no los llames "cosas"!-grito el anciano mientras sus pequeños Kooni se lanzaban encima del peliazul haciendo que cayera contra el suelo otra vez-

-perdón-dijo el peliazul con los ojos en remolino-

-joven Tao, el hecho de que no puedas ver espíritus es un problema muy serio considerando el poco tiempo que tenemos; tendrán que aprender en días lo que tarda años además de que debemos encontrar la forma de desbloquear tu vista-dijo el anciano mientras veía con serenidad su té-

-Abuelo, Anna y la Abuela te necesitan- dijo el castaño pelicorto entrando en la habitación-

-que tanto?-

-mucho-

-está bien, pero tú quédate aquí a explícales la situación- dijo el anciano saliendo con un poco de prisa-

-loca noticia, eh?-dijo el castaño pelicorto muy animado-

-"increíble" más bien-dijo el ojidorado, mirando al minino un tanto extrañado-

-es normal esa reacción, pero no se preocupen todo estará bien jijiji-

-amo Yoh, es usted muy optimista-dijo el espíritu samurái detrás de su dueño-

-quien dijo eso?-

-no puedes ver a Amidamaru?-dijo el castaño pelicorto bastante sorprendido-

-si es un espíritu no, no puedo-

-eso es extraño, si ya tienen la marca en su cuerpo ambos deberían ver espíritus y otras cosas-

-hablando de marca, como se supone llego a mi pecho?-grito el peliazul levantando su franela dejando ver con claridad la marca con forma d sol-

-no te alteres Horo, no es nada peligroso jijiji -

-tu abuelo dijo que nos explicaras la situación, así que empieza –dijo el ojidorado cruzado de brazos y de pie-

- mmm a ver, ambos son chamanes, el que conecta este mundo y el siguiente-

-momento espera, si somos chamanes como es que nunca antes hemos visto espíritus?-dijo el peliazul mirando a uno de los pequeños espíritus desaparecer en la pared-

-todas las personas tienen esa capacidad, pero no todas la usan, y las marcas en su cuerpo despertaron esa capacidad-

-entonces porque no puedo ver ningún espíritu?-

-eso no lo sé, pero deberías si ya tienes la marca-

-pues no la tengo-dijo el ojidorado abriendo un poco su franela oriental-

-si la tienes, solo que en tu espalda, ese es el lugar de la marca de la luna. Otra cosa que deben saber es que ninguno de los dos está a salvo, lo que sucedió no fue ningún accidente, hay otros chamanes que quieren eliminarlos pero no se preocupen, para eso estamos Amidamaru y yo, mientras estén entrenando nosotros los protegeremos jijijiji-

-_no sé porque no me da mucha confianza_-pensó el peliazul con una gota en la cabeza-

-nya-

- Matamune también los ayudara así que traten de no alejarse de él-

-como una gato va a ayudarnos?-dijo ojidorado mirando al minino que curiosamente también lo miraba-

-porque no es un gato cualquiera, Matamune desciende de una larga casta de gatos entrenados para este tipo de cosas. Y ahora que ustedes tienen que entrenar, deberían quedarse aquí –dijo el castaño pelicorto con una gran sonrisa-

-no puedo además mi hermana no… demonios mi hermana! Soy el peor hermano del mundo!-

-lo más seguro es que este en los refugios pensando en tu castigo-dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa de lado-

-jijijiji-

-nya-dijo el minino arañando los pantalones del castaño-

-mm?-

-nya nya-

-oh! Cierto, creo que deberían ver algo, síganme-dijo el castaño pelicorto saliendo de la habitación seguido de los otros dos, pero a en cuestión de segundos se detuvo y volteo y se acercó al ojidorado con una sonrisa-con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora se me había olvidado presentarme, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura-dijo extendiendo su mano-

-Ren Tao-dijo estrechando su mano pero casi inmediatamente el peliazul sustituyo su mano por la propia -

-y yo Horokeu Usui, pero todos me dicen Horohoro-dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa algo fingida y un tic en la ceja-

-pero Hotohoto yo ya te conozco-

-que es Horohoro! Ahora camina!-dijo el peliazul empujando al castaño-

-está bien! está bien! Cálmate-

-_qué diablos le pasa?_-pensó el ojidorado mientras iba detrás de los otros dos, pero el minino se interpuso en su camino, lo miro fijamente y luego camino tranquila y elegantemente moviendo su cola-_que tienes tu conmigo gato?_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los comercios estaban limpios casi por completo, lo único que se podía reconocer del desastre del día anterior, eran algunas grietas en la acera, vidrios faltantes en las ventanas y una que otra fuga de agua en los hidrates. Prácticamente el ambiente era pacifico, hasta que un hombre con un peinado exagerado similar al de Elvis, ropa sacada de "Fiebre de sábado en la noche" y bastante alto sobre una motocicleta paso por las calles cantando desafinadamente, a todo pulmón y muy animado pero algo le llamo la atención a tal magnitud que detuvo el motor de su motocicleta; una "chica" de cabello verde y corto, ojos de mismo color y ropa algo masculina para ser una chica tan joven, pero eso no le importo, se bajo rápidamente de su medio de transporte sin importar que le estorbara a los otros en la carretera. Cerca, una mesa de un puesto de comida quedo desnuda sin sus centros de mesa florales a causa del hombre de peinado extravagante, dejando a las meseras sorprendidas al instante. Se posiciono detrás de la "chica" y poso la mano libre de flores en su hombro.

-disculpe señorita-dijo el hombre extraño-

-señorita?-dijo el peliverde volteando, quedando automáticamente de piedra-

-me concedería el honor de salir en una cita conmigo- dijo el hombre extraño, de rodillas, acercándole las flores al rostro y rodeado de brillitos flotantes-

-soy hombre-dijo el peliverde muy asustado… más bien ofendido-

-…que?-pregunto el hombre extraño con cara de desentendido-

-soy hombre!-

-no!-grito el hombre extraño con todas sus fuerzas, abrazando las piernas del peliverde, lloriqueando al mismo tiempo q su peinado se "desinflaba"- no importa! Eso no impedirá mi amor por ti!-

-suéltame! Y deja de hacer alboroto- dijo el peliverde tratando de zafarse del agarre del su acosador, al mismo tiempo q las mujeres cerca del sitio empezaran a comentar sobre la escena; al notar eso, hiso un movimiento veloz, logrando liberarse del abrazo y correr todo lo que podía-_que hombre tan extraño!... y pensó que era una chica, esta loco!...-_

-mi ángel verdecito, vuelve!-grito el hombre extraño tratando de seguirlo pero un grupo de mujeres lo rodearon y empezaron golpearlo con sus bolsos, diciéndole palabras como "pervertido" y "acosador" -

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-por que le asignamos esa misión si sabíamos que no iba a resultar?-dijo algo molesta la chica de cabellera plateada, mientras veía la escena a través de un pequeño portal- yo debería ir en su lugar-

-para que Yoh te vuelva a derrotar?-dijo burlonamente el chico de cabellera larga desde su piedra, recibiendo de la chica una mirada de enojo- eres tan adorable que provoca estrangularte- dijo embozando una sonrisa infantil-

-son hermanos, verdad?-

-ah! Lo notaste?-dijo el pelilargo con el rostro inocente-

-tienen el mismo rostro, es la única explicación-

-mmm tienes razón, después de todo...somos gemelos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-a donde se supone que vamos?-dijo el ojidorado un tanto fastidiado por estar detrás del peliazul-

-a la parte mas antigua de mi casa, aunque toda la casa en si es bastante vieja-dijo el castaño pelicorto-

-y por qué vamos allí?-dijo el ojidorado-

-como no puedes ver espíritus y esas cosas, supongo que tampoco vas a poder recordar con facilidad-dijo el castaño pelicorto con su dedo índice en su boca-

-recordar?-pregunto el peliazul-

-si, veras, como las marcas del sol y la luna ya están en su cuerpo, no es extraño que de repente les lleguen recuerdos de cuando vivían hace 1000-

-pero como no puedo ni ver un solo espíritu, supongo que tampoco podre recordar nada-

-es lo mas seguro, y para eso vamos allí-dijo el castaño pelicorto, señalando al frente una puerta en el piso; se dispuso a abrirla, revelando un conjunto de escaleras hacia abajo que daban la impresión de no terminar nunca tras las oscuridad del sitio-este lugar fue usado para el ritual que se suponía encerraba a los espíritus malignos, pero por alguna razón no lo retuvo por completo, solo un lapso de tiempo-

-1000 años-dijeron los otros dos al unísono-

-si, así que pensé que si los traía hasta aquí, un sitio que alguna ves visitaron en su vida pasada, podrías despertar tu poder aunque sea un poco ó recordar algo-

-nya-dijo el pequeño minino desde los primeros escalones mirando al castaño-

-está bien, no lo pensé yo, lo pensó Matamune-

-y tú hablas…con el gato-dijo el ojidorado mirando muy extrañado al castaño-

-si-dijo el castaño pelicorto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

-Ren vas a tener que acostumbrarte a eso, Yoh es así desde que lo conozco y tratar de entenderlo es inútil-

-algún día lo entenderán, verdad Matamune?-

-nya-dijo el minino de forma risueña-

-tengan cuidado con los escalones, algunos están un tanto frágiles por la antigüedad que tienen-dijo el castaño, bajando las escaleras al tiempo en que aparecían Koonis con velas para alumbrar su camino-

-nya nya-dijo el minino muy emocionado dando pequeños saltos escalón por escalón-

-pues Matamune no parece escucharte ahora-dijo el peliazul muy animado y con los brazos detrás de la cabeza-

-jijijiji-

-_definitivamente, este tipo es muy extraño, casi todo le da risa_-pensó el ojidorado con una gota en la cabeza, pero tuvo que detenerse al chocar contra la espalda del peliazul-no te detengas tan de repente!...eh? –dijo dándose cuenta de el susodicho estaba casi petrificado de no ser por unos leves temblores en su cuerpo, cosa que el castaño pelicorto también noto-Horo?-

-salgamos-dijo el peliazul y al instante, sujeto la muñeca del ojidorado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, impulsado por la sensación de miedo extremo por todo su cuerpo-

-oye! Suéltame! Horohoro!-grito el ojidorado sin poder evitar casi caerse un par de veces al tratar de seguirle el paso al peliazul; cuando logran salir quedan a solo unos pasos de la entrada al "sótano"-por qué hiciste eso?-dijo prácticamente sin aliento-

-no vuelvas-susurro el peliazul con la respiración agitada-

-que?-

-no vuelvas allí…nunca-

-que te paso Hotohoto?-dijo castaño pelicorto apareciendo por la entrada junto con los pequeños Kooni y el minino detrás de si-

-promételo-dijo el peliazul en un tono de voz un poco más alto que antes-

-por que voy a-

-Ren promételo!-grito el peliazul sujetando los brazos del ojidorado y mirándolo fijamente-

-…esta bien-dijo el ojidorado muy atónito por la situación; en muchas de sus peleas se llegaban a gritar pero nunca antes le había gritado de esa manera tan seria y menos con esa mirada- ahora suéltame –dijo logrando hacer reaccionar al peliazul, quien aflojo su agarre hasta soltarlo totalmente con la mirada baja-

-voy a buscar a Pilika-dijo el peliazul alejándose de él y empezando a caminar por el camino por donde llegaron mientras el ojidorado lo seguía con la mirada preocupado-

-nya-dijo el minino algo desanimado, bajando sus orejas y haciendo que su cola le rodeara el cuerpo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_ese maldito lugar, no quiero estar allí nunca mas… Esos sentimientos que tuve estoy seguro que los he sentido antes… pero no se en donde… ¿donde estará Pilika?_–pensaba el peliazul, caminando por los pasillos de la casa Asakura hasta toparse con la pelirosada a pocos pasos de la salida de dicha casa- Tamao, voy a salir-

-esta bien joven Horohoro, pero, volverá para el almuerzo?-

-no estoy seguro, sino llego guárdame comida al menos-dijo el peliazul casi rogando-

-claro-dijo la pelirosada con un sonrisa sincera-

-me voy!-dijo el peliazul moviendo una mano y volteando para ir en busca de su hermana menor pero no tuvo que ir muy lejos, porque ella estaba justo detrás con los brazos cruzados-_wow soy bueno buscando _hola Pili, estaba a punto de buscarte-

-que considerado eres al buscar a tu hermana, sobre todo cuando la vas a buscar el día después!-grito muy enojada la peliazul, tanto que incluso sujeto con fuerza la oreja de su pobre hermano mayor-eres un irresponsable! Yo estaba tan preocupada y tu te la pasaste de vago con Yoh!-dijo entre enojada y llorando exageradamente-

-por qué tanto escandalo?-dijo el anciano desde la puerta de la casa-

-Pilika estuve aquí para refugiarme! No estuve vago! Lo juro!-

-en ese caso-la peliazul se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba el anciano sin soltar la oreja de su hermano- gracias por cuidar de mi hermano-dijo haciendo una reverencia-

-no hay problema-respondió el castaño pelicorto llegando a la entrada con una gran sonrisa-

-Pilika, suelta, me lele! me lele!-dijo el peliazul lloriqueando-

-calla-dijo la peliazul halando más de la oreja de su hermano- muchísimas gracias señor Asakura, pero ahora debemos irnos a recuperar el tiempo perdido-

- "_tiempo perdido"?...oh no! No no no no no!_-pensó el peliazul sudando frio-

-iremos a entrenar-

-no!-grito el peliazul tratando de escapar pero su hermana le sujeto la franela justo a tiempo-Pilika, tenme piedad!-

-vas a entrenar y voy a aumentarte el tiempo de trote por dejarme botada ayer! Así que, vamos!-dijo la peliazul muy animada, caminando hacia la salida arrastrando a su hermano de una pierna mientras el susodicho trataba en vano sostenerse del suelo, dejando marcas en el mismo-

-pero Pilika necesitamos que Hoto se quede por un tiempo- dijo el castaño pelicorto-

-y eso por qué?-pregunto la peliazul-

-emm-

-lo sabia! Lo que quieren es perder el tiempo-

-tu debes ser Pilika, la hermana de Horohoro-dijo el ojidorado desde la puerta-

- _OMG! OMG! Es Tao-sama! Y se sabe mi nombre!_-pensó la peliazul muy emocionada y sonrojada- si si, yo ser digo soy Pilika Usui mumucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia- perdón, pero necesito llevarme a mi hermano a la casa a entrenar-

-es una lastima, veras-dijo el ojidorado acercándose a la peliazul- necesitamos que tu hermano se quede a ayudarnos con unas cosas muy importantes, así que si no te molesta, podrías dejarlo aquí unos días?-dijo embozando una sonrisa amigable-

-jajaja por mi no hay problema! Puede quedarse todo lo que necesites Tao-sama jajaja-dijo la peliazul muy nerviosa dejando en libertad a su pobre hermano mayor-

-muchas gracias, eres muy amable Pilika-dijo el ojidorado volviendo a usar su sonrisa amigable-

-_OMG! Dijo mi nombre!_-

-_esa sonrisa es mas falsa que la joyería de fantasía que tiene Pilika en su cuarto_-pensó el peliazul incrédulo de que su hermana se halla dejado engañar por la "obvia" actuación del ojidorado-lo ves Pili? Me tengo que quedar así que tu vete tranquila a la casa, yo te llamo, adiosito!-dijo mientras la empujaba para irse-

-adiós Tao-sama!-dijo la peliazul emprendiendo su camino a casa con una sonrisa y sonrojo muy notable-

-bueno, ese un problema menos-dijo el anciano-

-Tamao, me quedare un tiempo aquí, ve a la mansión y tráeme algunas cosas-

-enseguida, hare algunas llamadas, con permiso-dijo la pelirosada adentrándose de nuevo a la casa-

-muy bien chicos, como los dos van a quedarse será mejor que les diga donde van a dormir jijiji-

-que ya no teníamos cuarto?-dijo el peliazul ya mas cerca de la entrada-

-esos fueron por la necesidad del momento, pero a partir de ahora tendrán los mismos que tenían hace 1000-dijo calmadamente el anciano-esta casa no es como cualquier otra, además de ser la mas antigua del pueblo, también fue especialmente construida para los chamanes del sol y la luna, todas las habitaciones existentes estas estratégicamente ubicadas para su entrenamiento-

-vamos, les voy a mostrar en donde deben quedarse-dijo el castaño pelicorto entrando a la casa seguido del ojidorado y el peliazul-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-mi ángel verdecito, donde te has metido? –dijo el hombre de peinado extravagante caminando por las calles de forma exageradamente dramática haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se alejaran asustados, pero de repente un portal debajo de él se abre y seguidamente cae en el, trasladándolo con sus compañeros-

-se suponía que tu deberías buscarlos y lo único que haces es perseguir a una persona que no tiene nada que ver-dijo la chica de cabellera plateada desde su piedra- insisto en que yo debo ser quien vaya en su búsqueda-

-y yo te repito que no-dijo el castaño pelilargo jugando con una pequeña llama de fuego entre sus manos-deja de ser tan impaciente, además ya asigne a Fausto para que vaya a buscarlos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y cuantas habitaciones tienen?-pregunto el ojidorado caminado por los pasillos, detrás del peliazul con los brazos cruzados-

-no lo se-

-como no vas a saber si tu vives aquí?-dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo-

-es que nunca me he puesto a contarlas, además de que mi abuelo no me permite ir a ciertas áreas de la casa-

-eso es extraño-dijo el peliazul-y cuando se supone vamos a llegar?-

-justamente ahora jiji-dijo el castaño pelicorto deteniéndose en frente de una habitación con el símbolo del sol en la puerta- esta es tu habitación Loroloro, la de Ren esta en el norte-

-si la mía esta del otro lado, por que diablos vinimos a esta que esta mas lejos de la entrada?-dijo el ojidorado algo molesto-

-mmm pues fíjate que no se me había ocurrido ir a la tuya primero-dijo el castaño pelicorto recibiendo un golpe de parte del peliazul- por que hiciste eso?-

-por tarado-

-en fin, muéstrame la habitación-dijo el ojidorado dándose la vuelta para empezar a buscar seguido del castaño-

-_no entiendo por qué tanta complicación con las habitaciones_-pensó el peliazul, abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación, estaba muy bien conservada a pesar de lo vieja que era, las paredes eran de madera al igual que el piso, pero lo extraño era que no tenia ninguna ventana salvo unos orificios cuadrados en la parte superior de la pared que permitían al aire pasar; con espacio no muy pequeño y tenia unas pocas gavetas a la derecha-_ para ser alguien tan importante esto es bastante simple… pero bueno_-se dispuso a recorrer la habitación, que no era muy grande pero quería revisarla por completo a ver que cosas podía encontrar-_ después de todo, Yoh dijo que posiblemente recordaría algo_-pensó mientras caminaba inspeccionando los detalles, pero al pasar sobre una de las tablas del piso, noto que se escuchaba diferente a las demás, como si estuviera hueca por debajo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la parte mas fina del lugar, la mansión de los Tao estaba totalmente impecable, con unas pocas áreas verdes, rodeada de rejas altas y negras. Dentro, mucamas limpiaban, ordenaban y reparaban prácticamente todo lo que encontraban; un servicio bastante peculiar. La chica pelirosada tomo la maleta que había preparado para su joven maestro, equipada con todo lo necesario para su estadía en la casa Asakura; se dispuso a salir de la mansión, caminar hasta llegar a su destino y entregar la susodicha carga, pero cuando ya iba a mitad de camino por la calle…

-disculpe señorita, me podría indicar donde se encuentra la casa Asakura?-le pregunto un hombre alto y rubio con ojeras bastante pronunciadas en sus ojos y con una bata blanca que le daba la apariencia de doctor o alguna especie de científico- no conozco la zona y desgraciadamente me he perdido-

-no se preocupe con gusto le indico el camino-dijo la pelirosada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-yo también me dirijo a ese lugar, si gusta podemos ir juntos-

-si-dijo el rubio caminando detrás de la pelirosada-es usted muy amable señorita-dijo sonriendo de forma siniestra-

…

(1) Achís: si, ya sé que saben que es un estornudo… pero –se apagan las luces- tal vez no sepan que en Japón se cree que cuando estornudas…alguien está hablando de TI! –aparece con una linterna iluminando su cara y apuntándote con un dedo-

(2)Senpai: es utilizado para referirse a una persona con mayor rango o con más experiencia laboral, educativa u otro tema.

Perdón por tardar!

De ahora en adelante nuestros protagonistas van a pasar por situaciones peligrosas y dudosas (entenderán en el próximo capitulo XD). También estoy pensado en hacerle un capitulo especial a Matamune, exclusivamente de sus aventuras, pero su creación dependerá de ustedes queridos lectores, si dejan un review, voten sobre ese capitulo donde el pequeño minino travieso será protagonista!*-*

Dejen reviews! w


	5. Lugar Secreto

Hello everyone! esta vez actualice rápido! y todo gracias al tiempo libre que tengo en el trabajo, aunque técnicamente no es un trabajo porque si lo fuera me darían dinero TT-TT, pero bueno, no es del todo malo, se aprenden cosas nuevas (Java!^o^). Este capítulo me salió un poquito más largo de lo normal, porque: 1- estaba sumamente aburrida en mi escritorio y 2- mirar por la ventana y ver un pajarito que se la pasa cerca constantemente definitivamente es una fuente de inspiración subestimada xD.

Si! hay nuevos indicadores:

**-*-*-imaginación de algún personaje-*-*-**,se parece al indicador que sigue, pero es fácil identificarlo; ya verán a lo que me refiero, pero eso si! les prometo risas cada vez que salga, o al menos espero y se rian n_n

***-recuerdo-*** emmm no se explicarlo bien, pero creo que lo entenderán mejor a lo que avance la historia...eso espero o_oU

Voz intrusa en la cabeza, si suena raro xD pero no supe como describirlo, digamos que es "telepatía chamanistica" xD

**Kannazuki no Shaman**

**Capítulo 4: Lugar Secreto.**

Un poco cabizbajo, el minino de la casa Asakura recorrió los pasillos de su hogar hasta llegar a la salida, diviso un lugar en el piso, iluminado por los rayos del sol, un buen lugar para una siesta. Araño un poco el suelo tibio y se echó encima, pero no duro mucho tiempo tranquilo, algo en el ambiente lo perturbaba...y se estaba acercando; se levantó y se adentró de nuevo a la casa para buscar a los chamanes.

No muy lejos de allí, la pelirosada y el de la bata blanca se encontraban conversando muy animadamente sobre plantas medicinales, hasta que se encontraron frente la entrada de la residencia.

-esta es la residencia Asakura-

-ya veo, eres muy amable...y muy ingenua-dijo metiendo una mano en su bata-

-¿disculpe?-dijo volteando un poco la cabeza pero para su sorpresa, un cráneo estaba frente a ella; asustada, retrocedió unos pasos-

-¿te asustaste? oh pero que modales los míos saluda a mi esposa, mi hermosa Eliza-

-¿esposa?-dijo aterrorizada al ver que huesos provenientes de la vestimenta del más alto se juntaban, formando un esqueleto humano completo-es un...es...-fue lo único que pudo articular antes de desmayarse-

-"esposa", espero sea la palabra que ibas a decir señorita-dijo pasándole por encima para entrar a la vivienda-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es aquí-dijo el castaño pelicorto, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar al ojidorado-

-_no me gusta, es simple pero no esta tan mal equipada, salvo por la falta de ventanas...pero aun así no me gust_a-con los brazos cruzados como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo-

-¡nya!-dijo el minino muy alterado, halando del pantalón al pelicorto-

-debo irme, ¡no salgas de aquí!-

-¡espera! ¿qué pasa?-

-uno de los chamanes que te comente está en la casa, ¡no salgas! no te alejes de Matamune-dijo justo antes de salir del lugar-

-nya-en frente del ojidorado-

-tú le avisaste-dijo mientras el minino pasaba entre sus piernas- _enserio no eres un gato cualquiera_-

-nya ¡nya!-dijo el minino, saltando en un solo lugar-

-¿qué quieres?-

-¡nya!-salta un poco más fuerte-

-no tengo tiempo de jugar-

-grr-gruño el minino por no poderse hacer entender, sale de la habitación corriendo a no más poder-

-¡oye! _mierda, se supone se tenía que quedar aquí, pero no me voy a arriesgar buscándolo_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Guten Tag*, ¡chaman del sol!¡chaman de la luna!-

-¡cuchilla de buda!-grito el castaño, pero su contrincante esquiva el ataque con facilidad-

-¿ah? tú debes ser Yoh Asakura, el chico que derroto a la señorita Jeanne-

-vete por las buenas-dijo volviendo a su posición de ataque-

-que modales tan malos niño, primero te presentas y luego haces lo demás, mira, se hace así, mi nombre es Fausto VIII, el cuarto pilar, ¡un gusto!-dijo al tiempo en que su esposa se lanza al ataque, el castaño apenas lo esquiva-y ella es mi adorada esposa, Eliza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_qué extraño, el piso debe tener alguna fisura o algo así- _pensó, aun sobre el suelo -

-¡nya!-entrando de golpe-

-¿y a ti que te pasa?-

-nya-muerde su pantalón-

-¿quieres mostrarme algo?-

-nya-arañando la puerta-

-si quieres salir no debiste entrar tontito-dijo el peliazul abriendo la puerta e instantáneamente el minino sale corriendo y se queda a mitad de pasillo-

-¡nya!-

-está bien te sigo-dijo corriendo detrás de él hasta que un fuerte golpe hace temblar el piso-¡¿qué rayos fue eso?-llegan a la habitación del ojidorado-¿estás bien?-

-si-

-¿que fue ese ruido?-

-uno de los chamanes nos está buscando-

-¿crees que quiera a-a-a-asesinarnos?-

-no, va a invitarnos una taza de té-dijo en tono sarcástico pero cambia su semblante cuando el piso vuelve a temblar-

-tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-¡nya!-saltando-

-¡no hay tiempo para jugar!-

-¡nya!¡nya!-salta con más fuerza, haciendo que las tablas debajo de él suenen-

-espera-se acerca al piso y le da unos golpecitos- está vacío-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿estás cansado Yoh?-

-¡amo Yoh!-

-cuchilla de Buda-dijo lanzando su ataque certero-

-¡¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a mi Eliza?-

-¡es solo un montón de huesos!-sigue atacando-

-¡insolente!-dijo mientras su esposa se lanza al ataque, pero falla destrozando el pasillo, cerca de las habitaciones de su presa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-están cerca, hay que irnos por aquí-dijo el peliazul arrodillado en el piso, tratando de levantar las tablas-

-¡¿por ahí?-

-¿tienes una mejor idea?, ¡ayúdame!-dijo de forma demandante, a lo que el ojidorado obedece y empieza a levantar las tablas del piso y sin mucha demora logran encontrar una pequeña puerta-

-¿qué es eso?-dijo levantándola-

-no hay tiempo-toma la mano del ojidorado y se tiran, seguidos del minino y se cierra la puertilla por el impacto de la batalla que se libraba afuera; llegan a un lugar oscuro casi por completo-

-¿dónde se supone estamos?-dijo el ojidorado incorporándose-

-ni idea, pero creo que podríamos llegar a mi habitación si seguimos caminando-

-¿cómo lo sabes? es más, ¿cómo sabias que esto estaba debajo de nosotros?-

-revise un tanto el piso de mi cuarto y unas cuantas tablas sonaban como si estuvieran huecas por debajo, y cuando Matamune empezó a saltar, sonó de la misma manera así que supuse que esto era lo que había debajo-

-...-

-¿qué?-

-creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo inteligente-

- pues, hay una primera vez para to...¡oye! ¿cómo que la primera vez? ¿qué me quieres decir?-

-nya-pasando por entre las piernas del ojidorado-

-¿Matamune?-

-nya-empezando a correr-

-¡no te alejes demasiado!-dijo el peliazul, siguiendo con la miranda al minino-

-como si te fuera a entender-dijo el ojidorado empezando a caminar por el túnel-

-si Yoh puede, yo puedo-dijo siguiendo al contrario-

-indudable, ustedes dos tienen el mismo coeficiente intelectual-

-¿el mismo que?-

-tarado-

-¡deja de insultarme! ¡enano!-

-¡nya!-muerde el pantalón del peliazul-

-¿qué quieres minino?-

-nya-sigue halando de su pantalón-

-está bien, ya te entiendo, quieres que te sigamos-

-nya-empezando a caminar en frente de ellos-

-¿a dónde nos llevas?-

-como si te fuera a responder-

-nya-se detiene un momento, revisa el lugar, luego se mueve hacia los dos chamanes-

-¿ahora qué?-

-¡nya!-

-emmm ¿qué?-

-¡nya!-hala de su pantalón y lo hace caer-¡nya!

-creo que quiere que nos sentemos aquí a esperar-dijo el ojidorado sentándose al lado del peliazul-

-me lo pudo decir con más cariño-dijo sobándose-

-¿no te sientes extraño?-

-¿queque?-sonrojándose-

-solo soy yo o...ya estuvimos aquí antes-dijo con la voz melancólica-

-supongo que sí, después de todo vivimos aquí hace tiempo-

-aun no me lo termino de creer, pero con todo lo que está pasando arriba, más nos vale asimilarlo-

-pues si-dijo el peliazul recostándose contra la pared-¿vaya cumpleaños el tuyo no?-

-para ser sincero es el más emocionante que he tenido-

-¿no inventes, es enserio?-

-siempre es una fiesta aburrida con gente que no conozco, y hoy por lo menos no tengo que estar poniendo caras fingidas-

-como con Pilika-

-no te quejes, además, te salve, admítelo-

-...tú ganas esta vez-

-nya-

-¿qué paso chiquito?-

-nya-se acurruca entre las piernas del ojidorado, se duerme y empieza a ronronear-

-awww le agradas a pesar de ser amargado-

-cállate-dijo un tanto sonrojado-

-¿quién tiene pena? ¿quién tiene pena?-dijo el peliazul bastante burlón, hundiéndole la mejilla con su dedo índice, haciendo que el contrario se enojara y lo empujara con su mano-

-¡que malo!-

-tú te lo buscaste-

-mmm y aun así te quiero-dijo eso sin pensar, y una vez analizado lo que acababa de decir, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al igual q su compañero, un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos y si no fuera por los ronroneos del felino, cualquiera diría que ese lugar estaba muerto, hasta que el ojidorado decidió hablar-

-...Horohoro-

-¿mm?-

-tengo una duda-dijo empezando a acariciar la cabeza del minino dormido en sus piernas-

-¿sobre qué?-

-ayer...cuando me encontraste...¿qué paso?-bastante sonrojado por recordar su primer beso-

-¿ayer?_¡mierda! no me digas que tú sabes que yo te...no no, es imposible_ emmm pues no te decir, ósea, todos allá afuera estaban asustados y corrían y y el abuelo de Yoh ya nos dirá más a detalle que paso, seguramente fueron los otros chamanes que menciono Yoh, ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿no recuerdas nada de lo qué onda?-dijo un tanto nervioso y bastante rápido-

-... curiosidad-pensó el ojidorado, un poco más calmado pero sabía que el otro le ocultaba algo, lo conocía desde hace más de un año y sabía perfectamente que el peliazul era malo para mentir, pero algo choca en el piso de arriba con gran fuerza, haciendo que unos cuantos escombros y polvo les cayera encima-

-Ren, mejor caminemos estamos debajo de la batalla de Yoh-dijo levantándose del suelo-

-si-cargando sobre sus brazos al minino que apenas empezaba a espabilar-

-¿nya?-salta de los brazos de sus brazos-

-¡espera!-dijo el ojidorado tratando de seguir al minino pero otro golpe fuerte en el piso de arriba hiso que el lugar se tambaleara, haciéndole perder el control de sus pasos-

-¡te tengo!-dijo el peliazul, haciendo un movimiento rápido para agarrar la mano del ojidorado, luego lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que las manos del ojidorado se posaran en su pecho y sus respiraciones se mezclaran-

-Ren...yo-susurro bastante sonrojado-

-voy a buscar a Matamune-dijo soltándose del abrazo del peliazul, caminando en busca del pequeño minino-

-_¡estúpido! ¡eso es lo que soy! ¡un gran estúpido!-_dijo caminando detrás del ojidorado, hasta que este se detiene mirando fijamente la pared-

-estuvimos aquí-

-emm si, ya discutimos eso-

-no, me refiero a...-dijo el ojidorado, mientras quitaba algunas cosas de la pared, otro golpe fuerte al piso de arriba hiso que el otro lo arrastrara hasta bastante avanzado el camino-¡¿por qué no me dejaste terminar?-

-lo puedes hacer después, es mejor que no te pase nada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes? te hare un favor, te matare aquí mismo y guardare tus huesos para utilizarte como a mis otras marionetas ya es suficiente ¿Hao-sama?-dijo haciendo que el castaño pelicorto reaccionara al nombre- vuelve, ya sabemos que están ahí, no necesitamos nada más por ahora ¡pero! Fausto-san, ¿me estas desafiando?...volveré de inmediato-dijo el rubio abriendo un portal en la pared-nos volveremos a ver Yoh Asakura-dijo adentrándose al portal-

-amo Yoh, ¡¿se encuentra bien?-dijo el espíritu samurái-

-sí, no te preocupes Amidamaru, no me paso nada grave, revisa en la zona si vez a ese chaman, si es así, síguelo, pero no muy cerca para que no detecte tu esencia, yo iré a ver cómo están Horo y Ren-

-no es necesario-dijo el anciano detrás de el-están a salvo por ahora, tendremos que poner más protección a esta casa ya que nos han localizado-

-eso implica el aumento de tu entrenamiento-dijo la rubia apareciendo de la nada, detrás de su prometido-

-¡no! Annita, ¡por favor!-dijo el castaño pelicorto siendo arrastrado por su prometida con un rosario sumamente largo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡nya!-

-¿ahora que tienes?-

-nya nya-dijo el pequeño minino, sujetándose con sus patitas delanteras del pantalón del peliazul, luego se puso en marcha-

-quiere que lo sigamos de nuevo-lo siguen hasta llegar al final del camino, frente a unas escaleras-seguramente es mi cuarto, pero ¿por qué aquí si hay escaleras?-se dispusieron a subirlas, y al llegar a el "techo", abrieron la puerta y entraron al cuarto del peliazul-

-no es muy diferente de la mía-

-¿enserio?-

-si-

-¡nya!-dice entrando y saltando muy feliz, luego se dirige a la puerta-

-¿ahora tenemos que salir?-dijo el ojidorado-

-nya nya-

-¿no que hablarle era tonto?-dijo el peliazul muy divertido-

-tú cállate-dijo el ojidorado con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza-

-nya-

-busquemos a Yoh-dijo el peliazul saliendo del piso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Tamao, ¡Tamao!-

-¿mm? ¿qué?-pregunto la pelirosada un poco desorientada-señorita Anna?

-¿te sientes bien?-

-creo que sí...¡ah! tenemos que irnos de aquí señorita Anna! habían esqueletos y un hombre muy peligroso-

-tranquila, ya todo está bien-dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, ahora...Yoh-

-¿si Annita?-

-te deje entrenando en el patio de atrás-

-...- el castaño pelicorto corrió todo lo que pudo en dirección al patio trasero de la casa- no puedo oírte Annita, ¡estoy entrenando!-grito exageradamente mientras corría-

-disculpe señorita Anna, ¿por qué el joven Yoh entrena tanto?-

-porque tiene que superar muchas pruebas en su vida, además de lavar los platos y cocinar para mi todos los días, es su deber como mi prometido-

-¿eh?-

-¿no sabías?-

-no-se levantó y rápidamente recogió el equipaje-debe haber mucho por hacer en la casa, así que con su permiso, me retiro-hace una reverencia y entra a la casa-_el joven Yoh y la señorita Anna son prometidos_-suspiro entrando a la casa-_mmm debería hacer algo por estas personas, después de todo el señorito y yo nos hospedaremos aquí, pero ¿que podría hacer?, tal vez pueda ayudar al joven Yoh en sus deberes...¡oh no! se me olvido traer mis cosas también, después de hacer algunas cosas de la casa iré buscar mi equipaje_-suspiro de nuevo, y al analizar sus últimos pensamientos, un punto muy importante cruzo por su mente_-¿dónde está la habitación del señorito?_-apenada, da media vuelta para ir en busca de la rubia y preguntarle-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡¿para que querías que los buscáramos si no nos dejas destruirlos de una ves?-

-niña, estas muy joven para amargarte tanto-

-contéstame-dijo la chica de cabellera plateada, viendo como el otro desaparecía de repente-

-¿enserio quieres saber?-aparece detrás de la chica- te lo diré... no quiero que acaben con ellos tan pronto...sino, no sería divertido-

-estas demente-

-mmm, no-se aleja y vuelve a su roca-solo me gusta jugar-

-ángel verdecito-dijo el hombre de peinado extravagante, sentado de cuclillas y con el cabello "derretido"-

-¿quieres dejar eso ya? has estado todo el día con tu drama, mejor has algo útil-

-sin mi ángel verdecito la vida no tiene sentido-

-Jeanne, ¿para qué te molestas en hacerlo entender? si es solo un ser diminuto-

-¡oye! ¡¿a quién llamas "diminuto" si soy más alto que tú?-dijo el hombre apuntando a su rival con su espada de madera-

-¿decías?-mirándolo fijamente con una mirada cruel y despiadada-

-nada-dijo desde un rincón de su roca muy asustado y casi totalmente paralizado-

-tienes que aprender a pensar antes de actuar-dijo su espíritu verde-

-señor Hao-

-¿si Opacho?-

-¿por qué quiere jugar con sus enemigos?-

-porque me trae recuerdos de cuando vivía en esa casa-

-¡espera, ósea que ya sabias que ellos estaban ahí!-

-sí y no, había una posibilidad de que se hayan cambiado de sitio, pero al parecer permanecen con sus tontas reglas-

-eso no justifica que no podamos derrotarlos de una vez, ¿que estas planeando?-

-nada, solo quiero jugar un rato...hace años que no jugamos, Yoh-dijo el castaño pelilargo con una sonrisa inocente, mirando hacia el vacío de la zona-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿dónde estará Yoh?-pregunto el ojidorado, cruzado de brazos y algo fastidiado-

-por la hora seguramente la bruja de Anna lo estará torturando y...¿está detrás de mi verdad?-

-si-dijo la rubia empujando al peliazul, para luego pisar su cabeza-Yoh está entrenado, ¿por qué no vas tú también? le haría un favor a Pilika-

-bruja-dijo el peliazul segundos antes de que su cabeza estuviera casi fusionada con el suelo-ugh-

-oye, tú-apuntando con su dedo índice al ojidorado- el abuelo de Yoh quiere hablarte-

-¿solo Ren?-

-tú también vas a ir-dijo la rubia pisando más fuerte a su contrincante-está a la tercera puerta del próximo pasillo-dijo caminando en dirección a la sala-

-no sé cómo Yoh puede soportarla-despegando su cara del suelo-

-no te quedes ahí y camina-dijo el ojidorado ya por la mitad del camino-

-¡espérame¡-dijo el peliazul, detrás del ojidorado, hasta que llegan a una puerta corrediza y le da unos golpecitos- ¿hola?-

-pueden pasar-dijo el anciano desde dentro de la habitación-espero no estén muy alarmados con lo que sucedió hace poco-

-estamos bien-dijo el ojidorado entrando junto con el otro-

-ya que nos han detectado, debo advertirles que no deben alejarse de este lugar, y ya que han cancelado sus clases habrá menos contratiempos, debemos empezar con su entrenamiento, pero antes, debemos despertar tus poderes, el problema aquí es que no sabemos el por qué se bloquearon o que los bloquea; mientras tanto, haremos unos ejercicios de meditación para ver si logramos determinar el problema-

-de acuerdo-

-muy bien, ahora recuéstate en ese futon-

-¿ahora qué?-dijo el ojidorado recostado en el futon con el peliazul sentado al lado-

-lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner tu mente en blanco, una total calma y espera a mis instrucciones-

-bueno-dijo cerrando los ojos-

-¡sh! no pienses en nada, olvida el todo, trata de ir a la zona más apartada de tu mente, quita el obstáculo que te impide usar tus poderes y déjalos salir-posando su mano en la frente del ojidorado-

-_nada...es difícil no pensar en nada_-

-respira hondo, trata de ir a tu pasado, encuéntralo y vívelo como si fuera el presente-

-_esta sensación, me es familiar...ya he estado tratando de hacer esto antes...no...era algo diferente...¿eh?_-abrió los ojos pero ya no estaba en el futon, estaba sentado, en su nuevo cuarto, junto con alguien más, no sabía quién era, pero se le hacía muy familiar-¿quién eres?-pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, al menos no oral por que en un parpadeo, esa persona lo abrazo fuertemente, quedando su rostro recostado en su hombro-¿quién...eres?-dijo acomodándose mejor al abrazo, correspondiendo, no sabía por qué lo hacía, solo se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación que esa persona le daba_-¿te conozco?...no puedo respirar_-pensó el ojidorado tratando de hacer entrar aire a sus pulmones, pero era inútil, en cuestión de segundos la desesperación por la falta de oxígeno llego, causando ataques de tos; trato de zafarse del agarre del otro pero este no lo dejaba, iba a gritarle pero un dolor punzante y desgarrador cruzo su pecho, luego empezó a sentir algo líquido y tibio en su regazo_-¿sangre?-_pensó, y empezó a toser con más intensidad, escupiendo el líquido rojo, manchando la ropa de su apresor, el dolor era insoportable además que se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre, sin más grito de dolor-

-¡deténganse!-grito el peliazul alejando al anciano para auxiliar al ojidorado- ¡Ren!-dijo levantándolo del futon, haciendo que reaccionara y abriera los ojos-

-¿que...fue eso?-dijo con la respiración agitada-

-parece que tu mente está siendo bloqueada por otra persona-

-¿quién?-

-no lo sé pero...tengo mis sospechas-

-¿de quién?-dijo el peliazul-

-no se preocupen por ahora, vamos con los ejercicios de tu entrenamiento-

_-¿que no me preocupe? casi se asfixia tratando de recordar_-

-joven Horohoro tendrás que hacerlo solo por ahora hasta que logremos desbloquear la mente del joven Tao-

-¿y que se supone tengo que hacer?-

-tienes que aprender a sentir las presencias de los espíritus además de las auras de las personas, utilizaras esto-dijo mostrando una venda negra- tapate los ojos, y hasta que no detectes a la perfección cada una de las presencias de esta casa, no te la quitas-

-¿y si me da hambre?-dijo tomando la venda en sus manos-

-comes con los ojos vendados, tendrás que hacer todo con esa venda puesta, excepto cuando estés dormido-

-¿no hay otra manera?-

-no, ¡ahora ponte a entrenar!-dijo el anciano haciendo que tres de sus Koonis empujaran al peliazul fuera de la habitación-

-en cuanto a ti joven Tao, tendremos que buscar la manera de quien quiera que sea el que te esté sellando te libere-

-¡nya!-

-¿mm? tú otra vez-dijo mientras veía como el minino se acomodaba en sus piernas-

-otra cosa, no te alejes de ese gato-

-¿por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?-

-porque Matamune es su guía espiritual-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa de los Usui no era demasiado grande pero tampoco muy chica; de dos pisos, bastante acogedora, con solo un pequeño jardín en la parte delantera. La peliazul estaba viendo un programa de moda, sentada en el sillón, muy aburrida de estar sola y sin hacer nada, como habían cancelado las clases ¿para que molestarse en hacer la tarea?, si tenía vacaciones, no es que siempre las dejara para el ultimo día, pero hacerlas meses antes era algo tedioso; si, habían cancelado la clases hasta marzo, ¿el por qué?, solo dijeron que para asegurarse de que los fenómenos hace poco ocurridos no sean síntomas de algo mucho peor, sí, eso fue lo que dijeron por la radio.

-_ojala mi hermano no le cause problemas a Tao-sama...en un rato le llevare una mochila con sus cosas, si se va a quedar ahí unos días va a necesitar ropa, no creo que el muy marrano se deje lo mismo más de una semana...no de nuevo-_apaga la tv_-debería limpiar un poco la casa_-pensó viendo el reloj de la pared, que marcaba las 3:45 de la tarde-_empezando por su cuarto que debe de tener todo un ecosistema-_se levanta, camina y sube a por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso, solo habían tres puertas, dos de ellas daban a habitaciones, y la del medio era el baño por el cual ella y su hermano peleaban todas las mañanas, camino hasta estar frente a la habitación de su hermano y entro_-no entiendo como él puede vivir así de cochino_-suspira, busca uno de los bolsos, para meter las cosas de utilidad para su hermano, saca la aspiradora y empieza a limpiar, la entrada, detrás de la puerta, recoge ropa, bota basura, y por último, el lugar más difícil de limpiar...debajo de la cama_-¡ugh! me da cosa ¡incluso con la aspiradora! seguro hay algo muerto a ahí...o ¡algo vivo!_-pasa la aspiradora por debajo y le sorprendió que no hubiera nada asqueroso allí, solo unas camisas, así que las quito y siguió limpiando hasta que algo se atasca en la boquilla de la máquina-¿mm? ¿qué será?-la saca de abajo y cuando observa, lo que está pegado a la boquilla es una revista de chicas sexys en traje de baño de hace unos meses-...¡PERVERTIDO!-grito mientras tiraba la revista a la calle desde la ventana, cayendo enfrente de un cachorro, quien se la llevo en el osico; dejo la aspiradora a un lado y empezó a guardar con mucho enojo ropa y cualquier cosa en el bolso de su hermano y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hasta la puerta principal y salir a llevar su carga_-¡hombre tenía que ser! ¡le dije que dejara de gastar su dinero en esas porquerías! me daría mucha pena que Tao-sama se enterara de que ¡mi hermano es un degenerado!...puede que vea de nuevo a Tao-sama, es tan lindo, y educado, y listo, nada parecido a mi hermano, no sé cómo el pasa tanto tiempo con él, ¡ahh la envidia!, mmmm, ¿me pregunto que pasaría si lo veo en la casa de nuevo?_

**-*-Imaginación de Pilika: parte 1-*-**

-llegando a la casa-¡aquí estoy!-con un vestido de princesa-

-¡oh Pilika!-arrodillado-ya no puedo guardar mis sentimientos, ¡te amo! ¡cásate conmigo!-

-¡sí!-

***Fin1***

_-no, eso es un poquito irreal...sería más creíble si_-

**-*-Imaginación de Pilika: parte 2-*-**

-llegando a la casa-¡aquí estoy!-con un vestido de noche-

-¡oh Pilika!-arrodillado, con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones-ya no puedo guardar mis sentimientos, ¡te amo! ¡cásate conmigo!-

-¡sí!-

***Fin2***

_-sip, mucho mejor _jejejeje- penso la imaginativa peliazul con una sonrisa tonta y una risita torpe, sonrojada de las cosas en su cabeza, y paso así todo su camino hasta llegar a la casa de los Asakura- ¡ya llegue!-

-buenas tardes señorita Pilika-

-hola, ¿esta Tao-sama?-

-el señorito está ocupado en estos momentos, pero si tienes algún mensaje que darle, con gusto se lo pasare en cuanto se desocupe-

-oh, no tranquila-dijo algo desilusionada- ¿y mi hermano esta con él?-

-si-

-mmm bueno, podrías pasarle esto?-tomando la mochila y dándosela en la mano- es para su estadía aquí-

-con gusto señorita Pilika-

_-me gusta eso de "señorita Pilika", me hace sentir importante_ bueno, entonces me voy, ¡saluda a Tao-sama de mi parte!-dijo corriendo, hasta que el recuerdo de la revista de su hermano le llego de repente-¡y no te dejes abusar de mi hermano!-

-¡hasta luego!-haciendo una reverencia, hasta que repaso las últimas palabras de la peliazul- ...¿"abusar"?-sonrojándose un poco_-¿qué quiso decir con eso?-_pensó la pelirosada entrando a la casa-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_esto es cada vez más y más complicado_-pensó el ojidorado saliendo de la habitación del anciano, acompañado del minino-

-¿Ren?-con los ojos vendados-

-te ves más tonto que de costumbre-

-este es mi entrenamiento así que cállate!-

-pues sigue entrenando, voy a buscar a Yoh-

-voy contigo, seguramente está en el jardín-chocando con casi todas las cosas del pasillo-

-apúrate-dijo de brazos cruzados-

-tú no tienes los ojos tapados así que no me apures-dijo el peliazul con las manos pegadas a la pared y tropensandoce una que otra vez-

_-así nunca vamos a llegar...no tengo otra idea así que…_ vamos-toma una de sus manos y apura el ritmo un poco apenado-

-¡es-espera! ¡Ren! ¡puedo solo!-

-si te refieres a atravesarse con todo lo que encuentras en tu camino, si, tu puedes solo, ya llegamos-dijo ya frente al jardín-

-hola chicos-dijo el pelicorto con los ojos llorosos, muy sudado y con pesas exageradamente pesadas en sus muñecas y tobillos, en cuclillas, con todo el cuerpo temblando levemente por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia-¡ah! horo, ¿me harás compañía?-

-lo dudo-dijo hablándole a la pared-

-esta por ahí-dijo el ojidorado moviéndole la cabeza en la dirección correcta-

-¡aww que lindos se ven!-

-¡¿de qué diablos hablas?-dijeron al unísono-

-jijiji-

-joven Horohoro, su hermana le deja esto-

-Tamao, no puedo ver nada, ¿me dices que me dejo?-hablando de nuevo a la pared, a lo que el ojidorado le vuelve a acomodar la cabeza-

-una mochila para su estadía aquí-

-_awww Pilika, sabía que no podía ser tan horrible y desconsiderada_ ¿puedes ponerla en mi habitación?¿sisisisi?-

-claro, pero, ¿podría decirme cuál es?-

-...Yoh¿ dónde es que esta?-

-no te preocupes Tamao, yo te muestro donde esta-dijo el pelicorto quitándose las pesas hasta que la voz de su querida prometida lo asusto de golpe-

-¡no ha terminado el tiempo!-apareciendo de la nada-tú te quedas ahí y yo voy con Tamao, además, no solo vas a entrenar, después vas a arreglar el pasillo que arruinaste mientras peleabas-dijo al lado de los otros habitantes-vamos-partiendo del lugar junto con la sirvienta, dejando al pelicorto con los ojos hechos agua-

El día transcurrió tranquilo desde ese momento, el minino se pasó todo el tiempo siguiendo al ojidorado a donde quiera que este fuera; el castaño no había terminado su entrenamiento según su prometida, pero era apoyado por su fiel espíritu samurái. La rubia estuvo en frente de la televisión viendo los programas que se le hacían interesantes o dignos de ver, y de vez en cuando revisaba que su prometido estuviera entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo; los más sabios no dieron señales de vida, encerrados en el cuarto con las katanas en el medio, meditando y leyendo toneladas de libros y pergaminos para preparar el entrenamiento del peliazul, quien por cierto, había recorrido toda la casa sin darse cuenta por tener los ojos vendados, y no pudo evitar chocar con las cosas de los pasillos, incluso se tropezó con la rubia haciendo que esta con toda su fuerza lo estrellara contra el piso, varias veces piso la cola del minino que siempre le respondía arañando todo su rostro y una vez casi se cae encima del ojidorado, la única persona que se había tomado la molestia de avisar que estaba por la zona fue la pelirosada, aunque estaba muy agradecido por eso, sabía muy bien que eso limitaba su entrenamiento que el mismo apodo como "el más aburrido y fastidioso del universo".

_-buaaa esto es muy estresante, tengo más moretones que nunca, me duele todo_-dijo pasando por enfrente del baño, solo se dio cuenta de donde estaba por el ruido de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta_-wiii encontré el baño, lástima que no sé por dónde me vine...esta presencia...¿Ren?_-pensó sonrojándose al imaginarse la escena del ojidorado bajo el agua de la ducha...sin ropa-_¡basta Horokeu! ¡deja de pensar cosas!_-pensó con su rostro más rojo que un tomate maduro_-mejor sigo entrenando...un momento, si sé que ese es Ren, entonces sentí su esencia, lo que quiere decir que estoy avanzando ¡Hurra!_-pensó reiniciando su trayecto, pero sin darse cuenta, pisa la cola del minino que estaba durmiendo cerca de la puerta del baño-

-¡nya!-dijo saltando para llegar a la altura de su "oponente" y rasguñarlo todo lo que sus patitas alcanzaban-

-¡perdón!-dijo corriendo con desesperación con el minino pegado a su cara hasta que se cansó y se fue corriendo maullando_-como si no fuera suficiente, me arde la cara-_pensó hasta que un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de su cuerpo, ya lo había sentido ese día, así que no tuvo que preguntarse dónde estaba, dio media vuelta y se fue por otro pasillo casi desesperado-_ese sótano...-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la ducha, muy pensativo estaba el ojidorado, tanto como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en los pasillos; durante todo el día tuvo pegado al minino de los Asakura, como si fuera su sombra, no es que le molestara, pues el minino se limitaba a maullar o a verlo a los ojos, lo último lo ponía un poco nervioso, definitivamente ese gato quería hablarle de algo, no sabía que tema interesante pudiera sacar una mascota, pero de algo estaba seguro: ese gato no lo dejaría ni un segundo.

-_el gato me anda siguiendo por todas partes, entiendo que sea nuestro guía espiritual...bueno no entiendo del todo, pero aun así no me gusta tenerlo pegado todo el tiempo, es un mimado, eso es todo, pero...¿por qué solo conmigo?, digo, Horo también está en este problema de los chamanes, así que también debería seguirlo ¿no?-_pensó cerrando la llave del agua, abre la cortina y toma la toalla para dejarla alrededor de su cadera, luego tomo otra para secarse su cabello violáceo en frente del espejo_-me pregunto ¿cuánto tiempo tendremos que quedarnos aquí? todo eso de los chamanes y las marcas me tiene estresado-_sin más, la curiosidad lleno su cabeza, puso la toalla en sus hombros y volteo levemente en frente del espejo; efectivamente, como lo había dicho el castaño, ahí estaba la marca de la luna con algunas gotas resbalando en el medio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡ya no puedo!-grito el castaño a los cuatro vientos desplomándose en el césped-

-suficiente por hoy, ahora ve y arregla el pasillo, luego has la cena que ya son las 8:30 y me muero de hambre-dijo la rubia entrando tranquilamente a la casa, con un paquete de galletas en una mano y un cronometro en "0 segundos" en la otra-

-amo Yoh, la señorita Anna se enfadara si no se apura-dijo el espíritu samurái apareciendo frente a su chaman-

-¡tenme compasión! no siento mis bracitos-dijo el castaño empezando a lloriquear-¡me voy a morir joven!-

-amo Yoh-dijo el espíritu haciendo el mismo gesto-¡usted puede!-

-... ¿qué es ese olor?-dijo el castaño, quitándose las pesas de sus tobillos y muñecas; entra a la casa y sigue el delicioso aroma de la comida impulsado por su estómago; llega a la cocina-¿Tamao?-

-¿joven Yoh? lo siento, pero la cena estará lista en unos minutos, espere un poco más por favor-

-¡Tamao!-corre y agarra sus manos, mirándola con los iluminados y llenos de lágrimas- ¡eres una santa! no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco-dijo aumentando las lágrimas y abrazándose de las piernas de la pelirosada-

-jo-joven Yoh, por favor de-dejeme terminar la cena-sonrojada-si gusta, a-ayudeme a acomodar la mesa-

-no, tiene otras cosas que hacer-dijo la rubia en la puerta, viendo seriamente a su prometido quien se puso de piedra por el susto-hoy te salvas de hacer la cena Yoh-

-discúlpeme señorita Anna, pero yo podría encargarme de las comidas, ya que el señorito se quedara aquí y yo también, como muestra de gratitud a su hospitalidad, cocinare todos los días en lugar del joven Yoh si usted me lo permite-

-pues me parece perfecto Tamao, de ahora en adelante las comidas serán tu tarea-

-¿lo dices enserio Anna?-dijo el castaño lleno de ilusión-

-sí, me parece muy ventajoso ya que así tendrás más tiempo para entrenar-

-¡¿qué? Anna, ¡eso es crueldad humana!-

-nadie te está preguntando, ahora ¡ve a reparar el pasillo o no cenas hoy!-dijo la rubia dándole una patada, sacándolo de la cocina mientras la pelirosada terminaba de cocinar temblando del horror que pasaba el castaño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era muy tarde, todos, menos el castaño quien estaba arreglando el pasillo por mandados de su prometida, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, el minino de la casa Asakura estaba plácidamente dormido en el futon junto al ojidorado quien no podía dormir.

-_me pone nervioso estar aquí, esta habitación es...no sé cómo describirla, me pregunto si la de Horohoro se sentirá igual...no, el tonto debe estar dormido como piedra después de deambular por toda la casa con los ojos vendados_-

.-flashback-.

-¡huele delicioso!-grito el peliazul sentándose pesadamente en la silla al lado del ojidorado-

-oye tú, vete a bañar, has estado todo el día por la casa sin hacer más nada-dijo la rubia-

-Annita, Loroloro estaba entrenando, además, no ha podido bañarse desde ayer por todo lo que ha estado pasando, pero después de comer podra hacerlo-dijo desde la puerta, con clavos, tablas de madera y un martillo en sus brazos-

-¡que es Horohoro!-dijo el peliazul gritandole a la nada- ¡a comer!-dijo alzando su mano para agarrar el cubierto, pero se le dificulto por no ver nada-

-eres un tarado, necesitas ayuda hasta para comer-toma su mano y le da el cubierto-

.-fin flashback-.

_-incluso comiendo es tonto, ni siquiera se detiene a pensar un momento para deducir donde están las cosas o las personas-_se levanta y se va a la puertilla del piso_-estoy seguro que hay algo importante aquí abajo_-pensó el ojidorado levantándola-

-nya nya-dijo saliendo del futon-

-no me vas a dejar solo ¿verdad?-le dijo al minino que simplemente se limitó a verlo a los ojos y luego bajar tranquilamente de un salto; busco en sus cosas una linterna y luego se dispuso a bajar, cayendo en seco por la falta de escaleras-

-¡nya!-se oyó el eco del minino en la oscuridad-

-ya voy-dijo el ojidorado encendiendo la linterna para poder ver y caminando con cuidado por el túnel, este era viejo y estaba lleno de polvo, definitivamente no lo usaban a menudo. Siguió caminando, se distrajo un momento viendo las paredes y sin darse cuenta choca con algo, cae al suelo e ilumina hacia el frente para poder ver con que se cruzo-¿Horo?-

-¿Ren? ¿qué haces aquí?-

-lo mismo te pregunto-dijo levantándose-

-pues...no se-

-¿cómo no vas a saber?-

-creo que es instinto-

-¿"instinto"?-

-no sé explicarlo, me desperté y lo primero que pensé fue "quiero bajar"-

-nya-dijo el minino a un lado del ojidorado-

-...-

-¿qué?-pregunto el peliazul al notar que el ojidorado lo miraba fijamente-

-no se supone que tienes que estar entrenando-dijo notando que el peliazul no traía puesta la venda negra sobre sus ojos-

-emmmm bueno, mientras no se entere estoy bien-dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, posando uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro del ojidorado-¿y tú qué haces aquí?-

-quiero ver lo que está en la pared-comenzando a caminar junto con el peliazul-

-y Matamune es tu niñera?-recibe un golpe del ojidorado-

-estúpido-

-buaa Matamune no aprecian tu esfuerzo-dijo el peliazul frotando su mejilla contra la del minino-

-nya-zafándose del agarre-

-¡apúrate!-dijo caminando junto al minino-

-¡ya voy! amargado-

Caminaron unos minutos, el lugar estaba un tanto deteriorado, pero no era de extrañarse, según el castaño, toda la casa era muy vieja, así que este túnel debía de conectar todas las habitación, seguramente como medida de precaución ante algún ataque, en sí, un refugio muy antiguo.

-es esta-dijo el ojidorado, deteniéndose y alumbrando la pared-

-¿como estas tan seguro?-

-"instinto"-cito el ojidorado, colocando la linterna en orificio en la pared contraria, con sus manos empezó a remover el polvo que cubría al muro iluminado, hasta que se detuvo y voltea-¿que no vas a ayudar?-

-¡perdón!-dijo parándose a su lado y empezando a remover polvo con sus manos, poco a poco se empezaba a ver gran parte de los trazos de la pared, líneas rectas, curvas-

-¿dibujos?-dijo el ojidorado-

-los he visto antes-

-desde que estamos aquí, todo nos da la impresión de haberlo visto antes-

-no no, me refiero hace poco, ya los había visto, quédate aquí-dijo el peliazul corriendo-

-¡¿a dónde vas?-

-¡no tardo! ¡quédate ahí!-dijo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad y solo se escuchaban sus pasos alejándose y uno que otro choque con algún trasto en el camino; llega hasta unas escaleras que daban a su cuarto, las subió y entro a su habitación para buscar el dichoso objeto de entre cosas y cosas de su mochila_-¿dónde está? ¡rayos! Pilika me llenaste esto con cosas que no sirven,¡ incluso ropa sucia!...¡ah! ¡aquí esta!-_pensó al tiempo que sacaba un cuaderno con su nombre en la cubierta y esquinas dobladas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿qué tanto hace?-_pensó el ojidorado sentado en el piso cruzado de brazos-

-nya-

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto el ojidorado viendo como el minino ponía una de sus patitas en la pared y movía sus orejas y cola con mucha emoción_-que extraño, es como si tu-_

-¡Ren!-se escucho desde la oscuridad junto con pasos rápidos del peliazul-

-¿a dónde fuiste?-

-esto-dándole el cuaderno- ahí es donde había visto estos dibujos-

-con razón no sales bien en los exámenes-dijo revisando las paginas, llenas de manchones y letra inentendible-¡esto es un asco de cuaderno!-

-¡eso es lo de menos! fíjate bien-mostrándole una de las paginas a lo que el ojidorado nota uno de los garabatos de la misma, toma el cuaderno y lo pone contra la pared para comparar ambos trazados-son exactamente iguales-

-¿tan así?-

-fíjate, tienen los mismos trazos, los mismos errores en la línea curva-

-...eso quiere decir-

-que tuvo que haberlos hecho la misma persona-

-ok, ya me creo al cien por ciento todo eso de la vida pasada-dijo el peliazul, luego ladea su mirada para ver el rostro del ojidorado, quien con una pequeña sonrisa miraba el dibujo-etto, Ren, ¿por qué la sonrisa?-

-¿ah? ¿estaba sonriendo?-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos-

-...-

-...-

-ojojojo Ren Tao perdió el control sobre su cara-dijo burlonamente el peliazul, haciendo que el ojidorado le diera golpe con el cuaderno-¡amargado!-

-¡cabeza de hielo!-

-¡nya!-de un brinco, alcanza y muerde la mano del peliazul-

-¡AAH! ¡Matamune! ¡¿por qué?-

-seguramente se canso de tu ineptitud-

-Matamune ¡suelta! me duele-

-nya-deja de morder su mano, empieza a caminar y se mete en unos trozos de tela arrinconados en la pared y saca una cinta y se lo lleva al peliazul-nya-

-¿qué es eso?-lo recoge- parece...¿un cinto de una yukata?-poniéndose rojo al igual que el ojidorado- ¿por qué te pones rojo?-

-¿yo? el rojo eres tú-desviando la mirada-

-nya-pasando entre sus piernas y ronroneando-

-para ser un guía espiritual, eres muy mimado-el minino mira feo al ojidorado-

-creo que no le gusta que le digan mimado-

-¡nya!-dijo reiniciando su trayecto por el túnel, seguido de los chamanes en entrenamiento, hasta llegar al final donde se podían ver escaleras-

-por lo que pude ver, no hay desviaciones en todo el túnel, ósea que solo conecta las dos habitaciones, aunque es extraño, debería conectar mas lugares-

-tal vez no revisamos bien...momento, del otro lado no hay escalera, así que sube por aquí-dijo dejándole el paso al ojidorado quien rápidamente sube y entra a la habitación-

-apúrate que tengo sueño-dijo el ojidorado sosteniendo la puertilla-

-ya voy no me-no termino de hablar porque al elevar el rostro hacia el ojidorado, le vio diferente, cabello largo y con una vestimenta muy extraña a su parecer-¿Ren?-

_***-si te ven aquí, me castigaran-***_

-¿castigarte?-terminando de subir, volvió a ver al ojidorado, pero ya no estaba diferente, era el mismo que había visto desde siempre-

-¿castigar a quien?-dijo con el minino sentado a un lado-

-no se, tu eres el que dijo eso-dijo sentándose en su futon-

-creo que chocar tanto durante el día mato a la única neurona que tenias-dijo apagando la linterna-

-ya te dije que no te burles de mi...¡ah! se me olvidaba, es tu cumple todavía y te debo tu regalo, así que pídeme lo que quieras_ mientras lo pueda pagar-_dijo con su típica sonrisa-

-...-

-...-

-¿lo que quiera?-sonrojándose-

-si-

-dime la verdad-

-¿eh?-

-ayer cuando me encontraste ¿me hiciste...algo?-sonrojándose más al igual que su contrario, cosa que no noto por la poca luz-

-...yo-

-no ¿sabes qué? olvídalo, ya pensare en algo que me puedas dar, buenas noches-sale casi corriendo del cuarto seguido del minino-

_-¿lo sabes?¿no estabas inconsciente?¿qué hago aquí parado?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-abuelo-dijo el castaño desde la puerta, apoyado en el marco de la misma y con los brazos cruzados detrás, sosteniendo el martillo y un Kooni con una vela a su lado-

-¿qué pasa?-dijo el anciano, cerrando un libro de aspecto deteriorado rodeado por velas blancas-

-el enemigo que vino al medio día...estaba hablando con alguien de nombre "Hao"-

-"Hao" dices-dijo estremeciéndose-

-¿estaba hablando...con mi hermano?-dijo con seriedad, cosa que casi nunca aparecía en sus palabras-

-es una posibilidad-

-…-

-¿estás bien con eso?-dijo mirando fijamente a su nieto-

-sí, yo sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a ver otra vez-dijo mirando al techo-...buenas noches abuelo-dijo caminando por los pasillos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-no debí preguntarle eso, es obvio que me lo imagine todo, y seguro que lo que me está ocultando es otra cosa-_pensó el ojidorado, caminando rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación-

-¿nya?-a su lado y mirándolo con curiosidad-

-deja de seguirme-alza al minino hasta su rostro- parece que estas sonriendo-dijo, y el minino le da una lamida en la nariz haciéndolo sonrojar-mimado-lo deja en el suelo-

toc,toc

-Ren-se escucho del otro lado de la puerta-

_-si no contesto se ira-_pensó el ojidorado, pero después de un tiempo ya no se escuchó nada del otro lado_-¿se fue?-_abre la puerta con mucho cuidado y la mano del peliazul la agarra- tengo sueño, no molestes-

-hablemos-

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo tratando de cerrar, pero el peliazul se lo impedía-

-sí, si tenemos, Ren, sé que sabes...que te bese-

...

Si, acaba aquí para que se queden con las ganas! ¡MUAJAJAJAJagrh cof cof! _.

(1)Guten Tag:"hola" en alemán, siempre quise ver a Fausto hablando alemán *-*, y no será la ultima ves w.

Si te gusto este fic/cap, dejaras un review.

Si no te gusto, dejaras un review.

Si no entendiste nada de nada, lee desde el capitulo 1...y luego dejaras un review.

Opcional no creen? xD, pero es simplemente porque vivo de sus comentarios, así que no nos dejen en la calle ;_; -saca una caja con Matamune adentro- piensen en nosotros! ToT

nya~ -con sus patitas sujetas al borde de la caja y con cara del gato con botas de shrek-

hasta el próximo!

onnyux2(por qué se me olvido en el otro cap XD)


	6. Idas y Vueltas

Bonjour! (si yo hablo un poco moco..digo francés n_nU) siiiiiiii,no tarde tanto en actualizar! (no miren sus calendarios por favor y gracias n_nUUUU) ando súper inspirada después de haber rebanado 4 veces el pan de mantequilla xD, el cual es otra fuente de inspiración subestimada o.o

En este cap habrá un pequeñisimo leve momento YohXAnna, pero pronto habrá mas OwO, también descubriremos un oscuro secreto de Tamao +w+

Perdón por el título, pero era ese o "Hello Kitty", mi creatividad en ese momento murió xDD

Nuevo indicador:

**+voz a través del teléfono+**

se me acaban los símbolos para indicadores deberían haber más botones en el teclado ¿no creen?:D

**Kannazuki no Shaman**

**Capitulo 5: Idas y Vueltas.**

La mañana llego y los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a chocar con los techos y las aceras de la calle, la gran cantidad de nubes en el horizonte prometía una tarde lluviosa y aunque esto parecía perfecto, tres de los habitantes de la casa Asakura no durmieron bien la noche anterior. Uno de ellos, más específicamente, el peliazul, se levanto temprano (por muy extraño que fuera) a seguir su entrenamiento para poder despejar su mente, cosa que le era casi imposible al estar todo en extremo silencioso (lo que lo ponía nervioso)y estaba con los ojos vendados; en cambio el ojidorado no había dormido en toda la noche, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el hecho de que la habitación lo podía de los nervios o por la escena que repasaba una y otra vez por su mente.

.-Flashback-.

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo tratando de cerrar, pero el peliazul se lo impedía-

-sí, si tenemos, Ren, sé que sabes...que te bese-

-...-con los ojos muy abiertos-

-y eso es porque-sonrojo-Ren, tú me...-

¿-Boroboro te perdiste?-dijo el castaño acompañado de un pequeño Kooni sosteniendo una vela-

-Yoh-

-si quieres te muestro otra vez el camino jijiji-

-no es eso, es que yo-

-tengo sueño, buenas noches-cerrando la puerta de golpe y se metió rápidamente al futon, cubriéndose por completo con las sabanas-

.-Fin Flashback-.

-idiota-dijo en suspiro-

-¿nya?-mirando fijamente al ojidorado-

-no era contigo Matamune era con...con...ah~_¿por qué me estoy excusando con el gato?_-se sienta, se estira un poco, con su pijama amarilla y el cabello un poco desordenado, mira hacia los lados y nota una rayitos de sol entrando por los pequeños agujeros en la pared desde lo alto, se levanta y camina hasta estar frente esa luz, se sienta y pasa su mano entre ellos, luego la deja estática en un punto y la abre y cierra repetidas veces-_que raro, me gusta hacer esto, pero ¿por qué?_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡AHH! ¿por que esto me pasa a mi?-dijo el peliazul desde el suelo ya que había chocado con una de las paredes, estaba vestido con unos pantalones azul marino y una franela blanca-_primero, este entrenamiento, segundo, como Tamao no ha despertado me estoy muriendo de hambre, y tercero..._-se detuvo un momento, apoyado en la pared, y luego suspiro-ah~ no pude decírselo-

.-Flashback-.

-_ahora o nunca Horokeu _y eso es porque-sonrojo-Ren, tú me...-

-¿Boroboro te perdiste?-dijo el castaño acompañado de un pequeño Kooni sosteniendo una vela-

-Yoh-dijo guardándose la ira que lo carcomía por dentro-

-si quieres te muestro otra vez el camino jijiji-

-no es eso, es que yo-

-tengo sueño, buenas noches-cerrando la puerta de golpe-

.-Fin Flashback-.

-y todo por culpa del idiota de Yoh-

**-*¿aun no lo dominas?*-**

-¿ah?-volteándose, espero unos segundos para ver si algo sonaba, pero nada-_que raro, juraría que escuche a alguien_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡rata mutante!-grito el castaño, despertando de golpe en su futon y la yukata mal puesta-

-amo Yoh, ¿le sucede algo?-dijo el espíritu samurái, apareciendo a su lado-

-no, nada Amidamaru, es solo un horrible pesadilla que no tenía desde hace años-dijo lloriqueando-

-¡YOH!-se escucho la voz de la rubia, quien se acercaba más y más a la habitación de su prometido, hasta entrar en ella-¡¿qué carajo te pasa?¡estoy despierta a esta maldita hora!-dijo tirándole un reloj despertador que marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana-

-Annita, no fue mi intención despertarte, lo juro-

-¡pues si tanto quieres madrugar ve a entrenar ahora mismo y luego desayunas!-

-¡nooooo!-dijo despavorido el pobre castaño, siendo arrastrado por su prometida-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy cómoda era su cama, pero sabía que debía levantarse, el soñoliento peliverde estiro sus brazos y dio un gran bostezo, se levanto de la cama con pereza, salió de su cuarto y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para después ir a la cocina a ver que podía desayunar.

-buenos días mamá-

-buenos días cariño, te levantaste temprano hoy, ¿vas a salir?-dijo su madre, cabello largo, ondulado y color marrón oscuro, al igual que sus ojos-

-no, es que no quiero perder la costumbre, aunque tengo vacaciones se que si no me sigo levantando a esta hora por las mañanas, al comenzar de nuevo las clases me va a costar mucho despertarme-dijo sentándose en la mesa-

-mmm si, si lo ves de esa manera, aunque no deberías exigirte tanto, después de todo vives algo cerca del instituto-

-lo sé, pero aun así no quiero perder el tiempo durmiendo, en lo que se hace la hora puedo cerciorarme de que llevo todo lo necesario-

-eso lo puedes hacer el día anterior, pero bueno, ya estas grandecito para saber qué hacer, así que es tu elección, mientras tanto ¿quieres pan tostado para el desayuno?-

-si por favor, por cierto, ¿papá ya se fue?-

-si, como es el jefe de la investigación de lo que ocurrió hace poco tiene más trabajo que antes-

-ojala y no se agote demasiado-

-no te preocupes, tu padre es muy fuerte y lo es más cuando está decidido a resolver un caso-dijo sirviéndole el pan tostado-

-¡sí!... oye mamá, ¿crees que pueda ir a la biblioteca en la tarde?-

-¿vas a adelantar tu tarea?-

-no tengo, como el ultimo día tuvimos examen y luego teníamos fiesta, no nos mandaron nada, pero ya desde antes teníamos que hacer un informe, pero ya lo tengo listo, así que tengo tiempo libre para leer unos cuantos libros que desde hace mucho tiempo quería leer-

-¿y has sabido algo de tus amigos? tienen tiempito que no viene para acá a hacernos visita, sobre todo el pequeñito-

-¿Manta? aun no llega de su viaje, pero Yoh dijo que en unos días volvía, a Horohoro no lo he visto desde el último día del año, pero seguro Pilika lo tiene corriendo por todos lados, ya que la competencia es dentro de poco-

-bueno, si quiere ganar tiene que esforzarse mucho-

-no creo que se le dificulte, siempre ha sido bueno en deporte-

-jejeje-

-mamá ¿de qué te ríes?-

-es que tenía tiempo que no hablaba contigo de esta manera, has estado muy ocupado con el instituto-

-sí, lo siento-

-no tienes porque disculparte, estás trabajando duro para obtener buenas calificaciones y yo como tu madre estoy muy orgullosa de eso-dijo abrazándolo de sobre manera-

-¡mamá!-muy avergonzado-

-jejeje también tenía tiempo sin abrazarte así-

-si-

-y ¿algo nuevo e interesante estos días?-

-mmm pues-de repente se le vino a la mente el espantoso recuerdo del acosador- no, nada, ni una mosca-

-¿mm?-

-ne, voy a limpiar mi habitación, hace tiempo que no lo hago, gracias por la comida-y sube rápidamente las escaleras con el pan en la boca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Annita-

-no vas a desayunar todavía-sentada sobre un cojín, bajo la sombra del techo, tomando jugo de manzana y un plato de galletas-

-pero me muero de hambre-

-debiste pensar antes de despertarme-

-no fue a proposito-empiesa a llorar-

-no me interesa, ahora-le coloca una tabla y saco de arena en la cabeza ¿entendido?- no puedes dejar caer ninguno

-si-con sus extremidades temblando-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡aburrido!-caminando y rascándose el trasero-¿cuánto más tengo que hacer esto? ¡no me gusta!-

***-¿enserio regresaras mañana?-***

-¿qué? _esa voz...se parece a la de_-

***-muéstrame lo que hay del otro lado-***

-¡¿quién está ahí?-

-estúpido ¿por qué gritas tanto? es muy temprano para que estés despertando a todo el mundo-dijo el ojidorado detrás de él; vestía pantalones negros y franelilla china color rojo oscuro-

-sabia que eras tú-se voltea y desliza hacia arriba la venda-

-¿ahora de que me hablas?-dijo el ojidorado con los brazos cruzados-

-no te hagas, acabas de decirme cosas sin sentido-

-¿qué? estas delirando, acabo de llegar-

-pero _si no eras tú entonces_-

-¿y bien?-

-...nada _debe de ser imaginación_-

-Horohoro has estado actuando extraño últimamente ¿qué rayos te está pasando?-

-creo que...estoy cansado por el entrenamiento-

-¿tan debilucho eres? no tienes ni un día entrenando-

-a ver, tapate tu los ojos y deambula por los pasillos por más de 7 horas a ver si no te cansas-

-apuesto que puedo aguantar más tiempo que tu-

-presumido-da un paso al frente y adapta una posición "amenazadora"-

-maceta ambulante-hace lo mismo-

-antena parabólica-

-¿señorito?-dijo la pelirosada detrás de susodicho-

-buenos días Tamao-dijo el ojidorado, volviendo a su porte elegante mientras la maid hace una reverencia-

-vengo a infórmale que el desayuno está listo-

-bien-comienza a caminar y desaparece al doblar en la esquina-

-joven Horohoro-dijo la pelirosada volteándose hacia él-

-¿qué?-

-por favor, no se enoje con el señorito, él está preocupado por usted y puede que sea un poco tosco-

-_¡¿un poco?_-

-pero usted es alguien muy apreciado para él. No está acostumbrado a tratar con la gente de forma natural y se altera con facilidad, pero aun así es una persona muy amable y de buen corazón-

-...Tamao-

-ahora, si usted gusta pasemos juntos al comedor, he servido el desayuno hace unos momentos y estoy segura de que si tenemos el estomago lleno, todos estaremos de un mejor humor-comenzando a caminar-

-pues no mas porque tengo hambre te hare caso Tamao-siguiendo a la pelirosada-

**-*¿el sol es realmente cálido? *-**

-¡¿quién...?-voltea violentamente-

-joven Horohoro, ¿sucede algo?-

-dime que escuchaste lo que yo-

-perdóneme pero, ¿qué fue lo que escucho?-

-...nada nada, debe ser mi cabeza imaginando cosas, ya vez que me pongo mal cuando me da hambre-dijo con una mano detrás de la cabeza-

-jejejeje ¡ah! perdóneme, no debí burlarme-dijo con las manos en la boca, un tanto sonrosada-

-Tamao no deberías ser tan dura contigo, reír no tiene nada de malo, es muy sano, después de todo somos amigos ¿o no?-dijo con su típica sonrisa-

-s-si-devolviendo el gesto-

Caminaron por los pasillos, hablando de programas de televisión, pero el peliazul seguía escuchando cosas; no tuvo más opción que ignorar todas las "conversaciones" inconclusas e incoherentes **alguien **decía. Llegaron pronto a la cocina, la pelirosada se sentó en una de las sillas mientras el peliazul miraba a su alrededor notando que alguien faltaba.

-¿mmm? ¿dónde está Yoh?-

-entrenando-dijo toscamente la rubia-

-ay bruja tu nunca cambiaras-recibe un vaso vacio en la cara-malvada-se sienta al lado del ojidorado, y lo mira bebiendo leche-

-¿que tanto me ves?-dijo el ojidorado, dejando de lado su bebida-

-si tomas tanta leche-pone su mano en la cabeza del ojidorado-¿cómo es que eres bajito?-

-bastardo-golpeándolo en la cabeza-

-púa ambulante-

-maceta radioactiva-

-jejeje _es bueno ver al señorito divertirse un poco pero_ por favor señorito no se altere demasiado, piense en su salud su salud-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-buaaa ¿donde está la señorita Jeanne? su hermosa presencia me hace falta-se quejo el hombre extravagante-

-seguro que salió corriendo para no verte la cara-dijo el espíritu verde-

-mmm tal vez mi belleza sobrehumana la sorprende tanto que le da pena verme, pobrecilla criatura-

-pobrecito tu que te haces ideas estúpidas... ¿mmh?-voltea-mira ahí viene-

-Jeanne-chan-corre seguido de miles de corazones flotantes, a punto de darle un superultrabeso mortal, pero la chica se ladea justo a tiempo, haciendo que esta callera al suelo-

-que amable eres al hacerme este favor-dijo el pelilargo jugando con la pequeña pilar-

-toma-dijo la chica de cabellera plateada, tirándole una bolsa en los pies al castaño-

-¿no tenían otro color?-dijo, revisando el interior de la bolsa-

-agarre lo primero que vi, si no te gusta muy bien pudiste ir tu-dijo la chica, mirándolo fieramente-

-oigan, ¿y para qué es eso?-pregunto el hombre extravagante, peinando su cabello-

-Ryu no te metas en donde no te llaman-dijo el espíritu verde, dándole la espalda-

-tu espíritu tiene razón Ryunosuke-dijo el rubio, limpiando el cráneo de su esposa con un pañuelo-es de mala educación-

-somos del mismo equipo, así que tengo derecho a saber que hay ahí-

-ropa-dijo el pelilargo con simpleza-

-¿ropa?-

-sí, no está mal cambiar un poco el estilo de vez en cuando-dijo sonriendo de una forma inocente-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-ah~-suspiro con satisfacción el peliazul, acabando de salir del baño-bueno, otra vez a lo mismo-se coloca de nuevo la venda sobre los ojos y empieza a caminar, esquiva un par de objetos y sonríe por su avance en el entrenamiento, pero algo lo detiene, una presencia-¿_Ren?_- desliza la venda hacia arriba; esta en frente del jardín y allí está el ojidorado, haciendo elegantes y delicados movimientos de Tai Chi*-_woow_-

-nya-dijo el minino entre los pies del peliazul, haciendo que este lo mirara-

-shh!-

-¿ahora qué quieres?-dijo el ojidorado cruzándose de brazos-

-¿quien yo? nada nada, solo que pensé que pareces niña haciendo tu bailecito chino-

-¡ahora sí!-se le lanza encima y empiezan a pelear en el césped-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-querida, ¿qué haces?-dijo el anciano entrado a su habitación-

-preparando el té-dijo la itako anciana, sentada en frente de una mesita tradicional japonesa, con sobres de té esparcidos sobre esta, con un pequeño frasco lleno de liquido verde en una mano, mientras que en la otra utiliza un gotero para agregar en cada sobre de té una gota de ese liquido; termina su labor y guarda una por una las bolsitas en su caja; su esposo suspira-¿no estabas preparado para esto ya?-

-claro que lo estoy...es solo que-dijo el anciano, acercándose a la ventana-

-nunca es fácil, nunca lo fue-cerrando el frasco y guardándolo en su traje-esto no es lo que más nos va a costar-

-tendremos problemas con el resto-dijo el anciano, observando la pelea del peliazul, quien estaba corriendo en círculos soltando carcajadas mientras el ojidorado lo persigue-esos dos son muy unidos-

-lastima-los escucha pelear- jejeje es lindo ser joven-dijo su esposa, mientras le pasa la caja del té -dacelo a la jovencita penosa que trajo consigo el Tao-

-si-dijo el anciano, agarrando la caja entre sus manos con una expresión de preocupación en su cara; sale de la habitación y se encamina a la cocina, en donde muy probablemente esta la pelirosada, pero no, al llegar allí no estaba, así que lo mejor era ir a la habitación que se le había asignado. Dio la vuelta y fue por otro de los tantos pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a su destino-buenas tardes-dijo, sorprendiendo a la pelirosada quien estaba sentada en el suelo-

-buenas tardes, señor Asakura-dijo, un tanto nerviosa cierra disimuladamente el cajón-

-necesito que le sirvas de este te al joven Tao todos días y entrégale esta carta también-dijo pasándole ambos objetos-

-como diga señor, pero ¿puedo preguntar el por qué?-

-detalles que atender-dijo saliendo de la habitacion-asegurate de que sea el único que ingiera este té, nadie más debe probarlo ¿entendido?-

-si señor-

-bien-dijo, dejando sola a la pelirosada, un tanto confundida

-ah~- suspiro la pelirosada , y abre el cajón que en un principio estaba arreglando-_por poco_-pensó, viendo el tomo de manga yaoi prácticamente nuevo que acababa de guardar entre sus prendas, y volvió a suspirar de alivio, luego cerro el cajón y salió con la caja de té en las manos, directamente a la cocina-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No todo dura para siempre, ni siquiera las discusiones; el peliazul (con la venda puesta para relajarse) y el ojidorado (después de un rato) quedaron sentados en el césped, espalda contra espalda, ambos refunfuñando, mientras el minino dormitaba en las piernas del más bajo. La brisa fresca pasa entre los árboles y choca contra sus cuerpos, bajando de inmediato el mal temperamento de ambos chamanes en entrenamiento.

-¿Ren?-

-¿mm?-

-¿podemos hablar?-

-¿de qué?-

-de...lo de ayer-dijo el peliazul, sintiendo como el contrario asienta con la cabeza, pero no noto su rostro sonrojado-lo quería decirte es que-dijo acercando su mano a la contraria, apenas rozándola delicadamente con la yema de los dedos- me gustas...y mucho-termino de decir con la cara muy sonrojada-

-le gusto a mucha gente-alejando su mano de la contraria-a los estudiantes del instituto, a los hijos de los socios de mi padre...y siempre son por una o dos razones, mi apariencia o mi herencia-

-Ren...yo-

-¿cuál es la tuya?-dijo mirando al cielo, y al no conseguir respuesta de parte del peliazul se levanta (haciendo que el minino saltara del susto) y camina con intención de entrar a la casa pero antes de poder cruzar por el marco de la puerta su compañero lo agarra del brazo, lo voltea y lo estampa contra la pared-¡¿qué diablos te pasa?-

-...-

-si no vas decir nada mejor suéltame-dijo el ojidorado, ocultando su mirada bajo la sombra de unos cuantos mechones morados-

-mi razón-dijo quitándose la venda de los ojos, haciendo que el ojidorado levantara la vista sorprendido-mi razón es-se sonroja, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y abre la boca para seguir hablando pero-

-Ren~-se escucho desde los pasillos, era el castaño-

-_voy a matarte Yoh_-separándose de golpe-

-¡aquí están! Ren, mi abuelo quiere intentar desbloquear tus poderes de nuevo-dijo el castaño con las manos en los bolsillos-

-no, la última vez casi se muere por estar haciendo eso-dijo el peliazul-

-pero no fue intencional, además, es necesario para que comience su entrenamiento-

-iré-dijo el ojidorado, caminando al pasillo-

-es muy peligroso-

-¿tienes una mejor idea? además, entre más rápido lo logre más pronto terminara todo esto, tu por lo menos tienes entrenamiento, así que -

-bien-se coloca de nuevo la venda, pasa al lado del ojidorado y le dice en susurros-después seguimos la conversación-camina por el lado contrario-

-nya-mira al peliazul y luego al ojidorado-

-bien, vamos Ren-dijo empezando a caminar, seguido del ojidorado-

-nya-dijo el minino, siguiendo a los humanos por el largo pasillo hasta que un insistente ruido de "estomago vacio" hiso eco por el camino-

-¿ya comiste algo?-pregunto el ojidorado, con una gota bajando por su cabeza-

-no-dijo a punto de llorar- justo cuando Anna me dejo, mi abuelo me llevo a rastras y me envió a buscarte-

-amo Yoh-dijo el espíritu samurái, apareciendo al lado del castaño-

-¿qué pasa?-

-hemos pasado la habitación del señor Yohmei-dijo el espíritu, haciendo que ambos chamanes se detuvieran en seco-

-jijiji-rio, dándose la vuelta para retroceder unas dos puertas-

-tarado-dijo el ojidorado, aguantándose las ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes, ¿cómo podía quedarse tranquilo con tan semejante guardián y supuesto protector?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-esta vez intentaremos algo un poco diferente-dijo el anciano tomando té-

-¿qué cosa?-pregunto el ojidorado, sentándose en el piso-

-haremos que te posesione un espíritu, si tu cuerpo experimenta la retención de dos almas, podría despertar tus poderes-

-y no te preocupes, Amidamaru será quien te ayude-dijo el castaño, con el espíritu samurái detrás un tanto apenado-

-pero tienes que estar cien por ciento dispuesto a esta posesión, sino terminaras más agotado de lo que se espera-

-...está bien-

-¿estás listo?-

-si-

-Amidamaru-dijo el castaño haciendo que su espíritu acompañante tomara la forma de Hitodama*-

-si-se acerca al ojidorado-con su permiso-se acerca cada vez más a lo que va desapareciendo-

-¿Ren?-pregunto el castaño-

-el joven Ren a aceptado esta posesión amo Yoh-dijo el espíritu, ya dentro del huésped, pero nota la cara de sorpresa de su amo-¿amo Yoh?-

-perdón, es que es extraño oírte decir eso en ese cuerpo-dijo el castaño, pasando su mano por detrás de la cabeza-

-no empieces con tonterías-dijo el anciano pegando con su bastón en la cabeza-

-jijiji...Amidamaru, ¿sientes algo fuera de lo común?-

-por los momentos no-

-bien ahora necesito que-

-ugh-

-¿qué sucede?-pregunto el castaño-

-algo...esta...¡ah!-sale de su cuerpo y el ojidorado cae inconsciente-

-¡Amidamaru!-

-¿que viste?-pregunto el anciano-

-algo cancelo la posesión-dijo el espíritu samurái, mirando el cuerpo del ojidorado-

-tal vez Ren no estaba totalmente dispuesto a-

-disculpe amo Yoh, pero el joven Ren no fue quien me expulso-

-entonces...abuelo, la ultima vez, dijiste que era otra persona la que estaba detrás de todo esto-

-sea quien sea esa persona, está decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que despierten sus poderes y muy seguramente...también sus recuerdos-

-¿y ya me vas a decir quién es anciano?-

-¿Horo?-pregunto sorprendido el castaño, es que ¿en qué momento había llegado a la puerta?-

-te dije que no te preocuparas por eso-dijo mientras veía como el peliazul se agachaba para poder levantar entre sus brazos al ojidorado-estará bien, solo está agotado, no hay ningún problema en dejarlo descansar aquí-

-tiene su propio cuarto-dijo el peliazul, ya estando fuera. Camino con un tanto de prisa por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación del ojidorado; con dificultad, abrió la puerta y entro para dejar a su compañero en el futon-

-¡Loro!-dijo el castaño llegando cansado a la puerta-

-¿qué?-

-es que ah~ ¡aire!-traga una bocanada de aire- el abuelo me pidió que les explicara algo cuando Ren despertara, no debe tardar-ve la cara de angustia del peliazul-oye, ¿y si pudiste?-

-¿ah?-

-ya sabes, decirle que te gusta-dijo con una sonrisa inocente viendo como la cara de su amigo se tornaba roja-

-y-yo-

-jijiji tranquilo si no puedes te ayudo-

-ni se te ocurra _¿ayudarme? ¡si lo único que hace es interrumpir!-_

-¿por qué no? yo quiero ayudar~-

-cállate la bocota-

-¿todavía estas enojado porque te interrumpí ayer?-

-...!lo hiciste a propósito¡-grito exasperado el peliazul a punto de ahorcar al castaño-

-no, te lo juro es que andaba pensando en otra cosa y cuando me di cuenta estaba allí con ustedes, ¡perdóname!-

-mmm ¿por que gritan?-dijo el ojidorado, levantándose con los ojos cansados-

-¡oh! ya despertaste ahora puedo decirles...Boroboro suéltame-

-¡que es Horohoro!-agitándolo-

-¿qué paso?-

-te desmayaste y Horohoro te -

-cállate si no te quieres morir-dijo el peliazul, matándolo con la mirada-

-como sea, ¿que ibas a decirnos?-dijo el ojidorado con los brazos cruzados-

-¡ah sí!, como no logramos arreglar tu problema, el abuelo decidió que por ahora Horohoro entrenaría por ti, es decir, lo hará el doble-

-¡¿qué?-

-eso no tiene sentido, que él entrene mas no me afecta a mi -

-de hecho si lo hace-se sienta en el piso, junto con el peliazul-véanlo de esta forma, cada uno representa al sol o a la luna, eso se debe a que, Horo, naciste durante el día y Ren naciste durante la noche, ustedes fueron elegidos hace 1000 años atrás por esas mismas razones-

-eso no es escusa suficiente para elegirnos, miles de personas nacen en esos momentos-

-sí, pero en ningún momento dije que eran las únicas razones; todas las personas poseen la habilidad de ver espíritus, pero algunas tienen "dormidas" esas cualidades. En este, se necesitaban dos personas con sus poderes desde cero para así darlo como mmm digamos ofrenda al sol y a la luna para que así les concedan su "bendición"-

-_sigue sin ser buena escusa_ eso no explica porque tengo que trabajar el doble-

-a eso voy, veras, el sol produce su propia energía, en cambio la luna solo obtiene su brillo debido al sol, así que si tu aumentas tu poder espiritual-

-el mío también aumenta-

-en parte si, tú también puedes aumentarlo por tu cuenta, pero tarda mas además de que también se gasta más rápido cuando lo usas, por eso es que lo ideal es que ambos entrenen al mismo tiempo, pero como no podemos por ahora, entonces Horo, tendrás que trabajar un poco más, así cuando Ren logre por fin utilizar sus poderes, tu energía se reflejara en la de él y así se podría decir que nunca hubo problemas-

-¿y mientras que se supone voy a hacer?-

-hasta que al abuelo no se le ocurra otra forma de ayudarte, podrías vigilar que Loro cumpla sus ejercicios-

-¿solo eso? ¿Ser niñero de Hoto?-

-¡Horo! H-O-R-O ¡Horo! ¡no es muy complicado!-

-jijiji no te enojes, deberías estar feliz-

-¿por qué?-

-has estado con los ojos vendados desde que te vi en la mañana, además te llevaste a Ren desde el cuarto de mi abuelo hasta aquí y no chocaste con nada-

-... ¡lo hice! ¡hurra!-

-no hagas tanto alboroto-dijo el ojidorado un tanto irritado-

-¡nya!-

-Matamune tu si estas feliz por mí, ¿verdad?-

-nya-moviendo las orejas y la cola-

-tu si me comprendes chiquitín -frotando su mejilla contra la del minino-

-nya-

-mmm ¡ah sí!, Horo mi abuelo dice que deberías empezar a hacer meditaciones, puedes hacerlo en el jardín, es bastante pacifico así que no creo que nada te moleste-

-¿pero tiene que ser ya? quiero descansar-

-eso no interesa-dijo la rubia desde el marco de la puerta-

-¡la bruja apareció!-apenas pudo decir el peliazul, la rubia lo pisa con tanta fuerza sobrehumana que el minino salta del susto-

-no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que más te vale avanzar, ¡ahora ponte a meditar en el jardín o te juro que los pilares no serán quienes te asesinen!-pisando mas fuerte- y tu, Yoh, si ya terminaste de hablar con estos bobalicones ve a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo-

-pero Annita, ya hace días que compre comida-

-pero a mí se me antoja comer diferente hoy, así que-lo agarra y sorprendentemente lo alza-¡muévete!-lo tira fuera de la habitación-

-nya-temblando detrás del ojidorado quien estaba con los ojos en blanco-

-si Annita-con pequeñas cascadas en los ojos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios aviones empezaron a llegar en el aeropuerto principal, y las personas esperaban ansiosas la hora de ver a sus seres queridos, después de todo, al estar fuera mientras los fenómenos extraños pasaban era algo perturbador, y aunque habían dicho por las noticias que nadie resulto herido (o muerto) era inevitable no preocuparse por sus familiares y amigos. Uno de los aviones (que no hace mucho acababa de aterrizar) portaba solo un pequeño grupo de personas, ese avión tenía en letras negras con mostaza el apellido "Oyamada".

-por fin en casa-dijo un chico de 16 años, falto de estatura, con un par de maletas en las manos-

-no entiendo porque regresamos si no hay clases-dijo una chica de apariencia similar, acomodándose el cabello coquetamente-

-no seas así, podrás salir con tus amigas y eso ¿o no?-

-sí, pero estábamos en Aruba-

-no fuimos de vacaciones, fuimos por negocios, recuerda que nuestro padre está muy enfermo para atender estas cosas-

-¿y por que tuve que ir yo?-dijo su hermana haciendo un berrinche en el piso-

-_porque fastidiarías a todos por la única razón de que yo si fui y tu no_-con una gotita en la cabeza, luego mira su reloj que daba las 11:45 de la mañana-vamos, te comprare algún postre en compensación para el almuerzo ¿sí?-

-¡sí!-le abraza el brazo-¡mi hermano es el mejor!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mamá, ya voy a salir-dijo el peliverde, acomodándose los zapatos-

-ok, pero ¿seguro está abierto?-

-por lo general sí, pero con lo que ha pasado últimamente no estoy totalmente seguro-abriendo la puerta- pero si no están de servicio hoy entonces le hare visita a Yoh-

-está bien, pero regresa temprano, antes del anochecer-

-si-saliendo por la puerta-_espero no se hayan llevado el libro que me falta de Sherlock Holmes, ese hombre es mi ídolo...después de papá claro_-

Camino rápidamente por las calles, si quería (o esperaba) poder visitar a su amigo y hacer que le explicara muchas cosas que últimamente lo tenían intrigado, debía darse prisa y buscar el libro, o al menos revisar que estuviera abierto, pero estaba tan concentrado en sus cosas que no puedo evitar chocar contra alguien.

-¿Yoh?-dijo mirándolo directamente-

-mmm le conoces-dijo el castaño pelilargo, vestido con una camisa manga larga color blanco, pantalones negros que delineaban su silueta, zapatos negros, aretes un tanto grandes con estrellas en el centro y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, dejando escapar un par de mechones largos en su frente-

-¿qué? _no definitivamente no es Yoh, pero se parecen...demasiado_ ¿quién eres?-

-no te ha hablado de mi, que cruel es Yoh-se voltea y empieza a caminar-

-¡es-espera!-

-¡Lyserg!-se escucho detrás de él-

-¿ah?¿Yoh?-voltea para ver al castaño pelicorto correr hasta el-¿enserio eres tú?-voltea para volver a ver al pelilargo, pero este ya no estaba-

-sí, ¿quién mas podría ser? jijiji...Lyserg ¿pasa algo?-dijo al ver que su amigo no le contestaba-

-...no...¡tú!-lo agarra de la camisa y empieza a sacudirlo-dime ¡¿qué rayos paso?-

-¡Lyserg! me...mareo-

-¡no me importa! ¡me debes una explicación!-soltándolo-

-pero es algo complicado, porque no mejor lo dejamos en el pasado, ¿te parece?-con su sonrisa de "todo bonito"-

-¡nada de eso! me lo vas a explicar ¡ya!-mira hacia los lados y divisa una tienda de dulces- vamos allí-dijo apuntando con el dedo índice-

-no puedo, tengo que llevar la comida o Anna me matara-dijo mostrándole las bolsa de compras como prueba de que lo que decía era verdad-

-¿entonces cuando?-dijo casi desesperado y soltándolo-

-otro día será-se voltea- ¡te lo prometo!-

-¡Yoh! ah~ _hablar con este tipo es difícil _¿oh?-mira al cielo y ve las nubes grises amontonarse-_mejor sigo mi camino a la biblioteca o me mojare_-empezando a correr sin detenerse a detallar quienes estaban dentro de la tienda antes mencionada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡que rico!-dijo la pequeña cabezona dándose otra cucharada del helado de vainilla con leche condensada, pedazos de chocolate como decoración y se escucha un trueno-¡ah!-soltando la cuchara justo cuando empieza a llover-

-jeje Mannoko no me digas que te da miedo una tormenta-dijo el chico cabezón, tomando jugo de pina -

-claro que no, solo me sorprendió-

-si claro-

-bobo-lo patea por debajo de la mesa-

-¡ay! niñata-regaño entre dientes-

-¡jum!-con la cucharita en la boca-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de ser un poco más del medio día, las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra los techos de las tiendas y de las casas, las calles y callejones pronto se quedaron completamente empapados, dificultando el paso de las personas que trataban de permanecer secos bajos sus paraguas. En la casa Asakura, el frio se empezaba a notar, y la itako rubia miraba por la ventana como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

-Anna-

-Kino-sama-dijo volteándose para ver a su maestra-

-el está bien, una simple lluvia no lo detendrá-

-eso ya lo sé, es más, acaba de llegar-dijo, volviendo su mirada a la ventana para ver a su prometido totalmente empapado con las bolsas de las compras en lambas manos-

-deberías recibirlo, después de todo es tu prometido-

-no hace falta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡por fin!-dijo el castaño entrando cansado a la casa; sacude su cabeza para dejar caer el agua, suspira y se dirige a la cocina, encontrándose con la pelirosada-hola Tamao-

-bienvenido a ca... ¡joven Yoh! esta todo mojado, le ruego se cambie de ropa, luego le serviré algo de té para que se caliente-dijo poniendo agua para calentar-

-gracias Tamao-saliendo de la cocina, camina por los pasillos y llega a su cuarto, y nota que hay un par de toallas encima de su futon con una nota al lado-

-oh, a ver-la desdobla y lee- "esto te pasa por ser un descuidado y no llevar paraguas por precaución. Mas te vale darte un baño caliente para que no te resfríes, no puedo dejar que te excuses con cualquier cosa para no seguir el entrenamiento, Anna"...jijiji que linda…buaaaa-comenzando a llorar, lo que llama la atención de su espíritu samurái-

-¿qué sucede amo Yoh?-

-es que Anna es tan tierna conmigo...pero en cualquier momento volverá a obligarme a entrenar-

-amo Yoh, usted puede lograrlo-dijo comenzando a llorar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En lo más apartado del pueblo, donde la naturaleza era libre de crecer y expresarse, el castaño pelilargo recibía con mucha confianza cada una de las gotas que caían del cielo, con sus brazos extendidos y la mirada fija en la nubes, mojado en su totalidad, con la ropa pegada a causa del agua al igual que su cabello que ya no estaba recogido sino decaído por el peso extra, y su rostro reflejando serenidad aunque era observado por dos de sus compañeros, quienes estaban refugiados.

-estúpido, me hace comprarle ropa y ahora la moja, ¿en qué diantres está pensando?-dijo la chica de cabellera plateada, con su típica vestimenta francesa, refugiada bajo un paraguas que le hace juego-

-si...oye, ¿por qué estamos aquí?-pregunto el hombre extravagante, bajo un paraguas morado-

-porque eso fue lo que nos ordeno-

-pero ese mocoso es el quinto pilar, no es nuestro jefe-

-te equivocas-

-¿mmh?-

-el número del pilar no denota tu posición jerárquica-

-¿entonces?-

-es el número de "tu" llegada a los grandes espíritus del bajo mundo-

-mmm entiendo, ósea que es el quinto en darse cuenta de su misión, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que sea o no nuestro jefe?-

-es el único de nosotros que ha vivido más de una vez-

-¿"más de una vez"? momento, quieres decir... ¿que ese mocoso ha reencarnado?-

-no precisamente, él-

-cuida tu boca niña, hablas de más-dijo el pelilargo, mirándola fijamente en señal de amenaza-

-oye no le hables así, además no tiene nada de malo saber tu historia, somos del mismo equipo-

-¿"equipo"?-

-si-

-jajajajaja-rio el pelilargo, volviendo a su abraza a la lluvia- que pensamiento tan diminuto-

-¿qué?-

-si es necesario, te matare para cumplir la misión, "equipo", un concepto usado por los humanos para sentirse a salvo con otros, un grave error, nunca debes confiar en nadie, o utilizas o eres utilizado, así es como funciona esto-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa Asakura, el entrenamiento del peliazul aun seguía su curso, a pesar de la lluvia; la meditación había logrado su cometido, dejándolo inmóvil, sin siquiera comer algo teniendo atención solamente a sus pensamientos de paz…eso se suponía. El ojidorado y el castaño no hace mucho que lograron almorzar, ahora estaban sentados bajo techo mirando en silencio a su amigo, quien no mostraba ni una pisca de frio.

-se enfermara-dijo el ojidorado, acariciando la cabeza del minino que yacía dormido en sus piernas-

-estará bien, ya lo veras-

-disculpe señorito, el señor Asakura me ha pedido que le entregue esta nota junto con una taza de té, me ha dado instrucciones de servírselo todos los días-dijo la pelirosada, con la taza de té sobre una bandeja, dándole la nota a su señorito, quien de inmediato la lee-

-muy bien Tamao, de ahora en adelante me servirás de este té-dijo el ojidorado, tomando con una mano la tasa-

-si Tao-sama, con su permiso-dijo la pelirosada entrando de nuevo a la casa -

-mmh-saboreando el té- es bastante peculiar-

-lo más seguro es que sea de los que guarda mi abuela, ha viajado mucho durante su vida y siempre se trae uno que otro recuerdo comestible-

-pero no entiendo como esto me ayudara con mi falta de poderes-

-¿eso dice la nota?-pregunto el castaño, a lo que el ojidorado asienta con la cabeza-mmm, ¡ya se!-dijo chasqueando los dedos-tal vez funciona igual que las bebidas energéticas-

-¿ah?-

-ya sabes, esas bebidas que preparan los deportistas, de esas que llevan huevos crudos, mayonesa, salsa de tomate y pepinillos-

-_sin duda este té sabe un millón de veces mejor que lo que acaba de decir_-pensó el ojidorado, dando otro sorbo-

-¿nya?-dijo el minino, captando el olor a té y lluvia del ambiente; se estira un poco y sube sus patas delanteras al brazo de su "cama humana"-nya-

-no, no es para ti-dijo el ojidorado apartando la taza-

-nya-

-que no-

-Ren ¿ya puedes entenderlo?-pregunto entusiasmado el castaño-

-ah no es que...-ve la cara de sonriente y un tanto burlona del castaño pelicorto-es normal tratar de hacer comprender a las mascotas cuando "no" es "no"-dijo un poco avergonzado-

-mmm lastima-acaricia la cabeza del gato-

-nya-

-bien dicho-dijo el castaño para luego dejar en casi total silencio el lugar hasta que el contrario entablo una nueva conversación-

-oye, Yoh-

-¿sip?-

-si Horo...no, si nosotros logramos recordar nuestras ida pasada... ¿seguiremos siendo nosotros?-dijo, tomando por sorpresa al castaño-

-mmm, creo que...eso depende de lo que quieras-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-bueno, su "yo" del presente existe gracias a sus experiencias en esta vida, la infancia, los amigos, los conocimientos, todo, y si llegasen a recordar la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron en otra vida, puede que cambie ligeramente su punto de vista ya que también es una experiencia propia, pero su personalidad presente no cambiara a menos que eso sea lo que deseas-muda su mirada al cielo nublado-y no te lo tomes como amenaza sino como advertencia, tal vez no todos los recuerdos sean gratos y puede que lleguen incluso a asustar, ya que ninguna vida es perfecta, ni pasada, ni presente ni tampoco futura, siempre habrá un momento difícil en el que caigamos y nos queramos rendir, pero...algo es seguro, mientras aun tengas muy buenos recuerdos, podrás superar las cosas y te harán levantarte de nuevo, lo importante es nunca olvidar quien eres y lo que quieres, ¿cierto Matamune?-

-¡nya!-

-_"buenos recuerdos"_-pensó el ojidorado, viendo al chaman bajo la lluvia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-mmm esta lluvia no quiere parar-dijo el peliverde desde la entre de la biblioteca, con una bolsa llena de un par de libros entre las manos-_tendré que llamar a casa, no traje paraguas y ya es tarde_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ojala mañana sea soleado-dijo la pelirosada, sirviendo la cena en la mesa-

-bien muchacha-dijo el anciano mientras leía el periódico- joven Tao, ve y dile que es hora de la cena-

-bien-dijo el ojidorado, al tiempo que se paraba de la silla; salió de la cocina pero no fue directamente al jardín, en cambio, fue en busca de un par de cosas de utilidad, pero como siempre, acompañado del felino-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gota por gota caía la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, no sentía demasiado frio, la costumbre de vivir en un lugar que de por si era helado le ayudaba a soportar el mal tiempo de ese día, su cabello que antes estaba en puntas ahora estaba decaído, sobre todo unos mechones largos y azules en el frente. Se sentía tranquilo, la meditación realmente ayudaba a despejar su mente, es más, había logrado detectar más personas de la casa, incluso las del otro lado del muro, pero algo paso, ya no sentía las gotas de la lluvia ¿había dejado de llover?, no, el ruido del agua chocando en las plantas y el piso seguía ahí, entonces ¿qué era?.

-ya puedes ir a comer-dijo el ojidorado al lado del peliazul, sosteniendo dos paraguas, uno sobre si y el otro sobre su amigo, el cual se levanta y lo sigue hasta la casa mojando inevitablemente el suelo, coloca el paraguas en un lugar para que se seque, y le tira en la cara al peliazul, un par de toallas secas-

-gracias-dijo casi quejándose por el trato, pero por el hambre descomunal que sentía, se sentó con dificultad en el piso y no movió un musculo desde entonces, cosa que el ojidorado noto y de inmediato suspiro , se sentó en frente, coloco sus manos en las toallas y empezó a secar la cabellera azul de su compañero-

-sí que aguantas el frio-

-en Hokkaido la temperatura baja hasta menos doce grados-dijo, quitándose la venda de los ojos-

-lo sé-

-presumido-

-tonto-

-picudo-

-taramhm-no pudo terminar de hablar pues sus labios fueros callados por la fría boca del peliazul, quien también agarro sus manos que antes estaban secándolo y que ahora estaban temblorosas. Sus ojos que en un principio estaban llenos de sorpresa fueron poco a poco cerrándose; sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al igual que las ajenas y empezó a sentir como el contrario se inclinaba un poco al frente, pero cuando el aire fue necesario, se separaron y antes de que pudieran decir algo, por culpa del agua en el piso (y por tener las manos ocupadas), el mayor resbala llevándose consigo al menor, quedando uno encima del otro-

-nya-ambos voltean y ven al minino, con las orejas y cola agitadas, ambos suspiran, pero al volver a voltear, sus rostros quedan peligrosamente cerca-

-...Horo-susurro el ojidorado, bastante sonrojado-

-¿qué?-dijo el peliazul en las mismas condiciones-

-me estas mojando la ropa-

-¡ah! perdón-se levanta y quedan los dos sentados-

-…-

-…-

-hay que cenar-dijo el ojidorado, dispuesto a levantarse pero una de las manos del peliazul agarra una de las suyas y sin poder evitarlo se miran a los ojos-

-mi razón es que te quiero-dijo apretando su agarre-creo que incluso más que eso-dejando sorprendido y obviamente sonrojado al ojidorado, podía sentirlo temblar levemente, pero antes de que le pudiera dar una respuesta-

-chicos, la cena se va a enfriar~-dijo el castaño entrando alegremente a la habitación pero nota a sus compañeros algo raros: al peliazul fulminándolo con la mirada y el ojidorado con un leve sonrojo mirando las monerías que hacia el minino-¿qué les paso?-

-Yoh... ¡me las vas a pagar!-saltando y preparándose para perseguirlo...y así fue, corriendo por los pasillos, corrió y corrió para atraparlo-¡ven aquí!-

-¡no! ¡me vas a pegar!-dijo llorando a cascaditas-¡fue sin intención!-

Mientras en la habitación…

-nya-dijo el minino, mirando fijamente al chaman de la luna-

-¿hambre?-

-¡nya!-moviendo sus orejitas y cola-

-bien-lo levanta y camina tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, encontrándose con la aterradora escena-

-¡par de imbéciles! ¡¿no pueden venir a cenar sin hacer un escándalo?-dijo la rubia, lanzándoles un par de sillas al castaño y al peliazul-

-pero Annita-

-¡nada!-los agarra de la cabeza y los sienta violentamente en las sillas, al los segundos el ojidorado se sienta al frente del peliazul mientras el minino va hacia la maid-

-¿quieres comer pequeño?-con una sonrisa, sacando una lata de atún-

-¡nya!-posando sus patitas en sus piernas, la pelirosada le sirve en su plato y se lo coloca al lado, el minino empieza a comer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa de los Usui, estaba (sorprendentemente) aseada, ¿y cómo no? Si había una mujercita en la casa, y sin su hermano por ahí, lo limpio duraría días. La peliazul, estaba sentada en la mesa, comiendo una de las tantas sopas instantáneas en la cocina, hacer la limpieza era una cosa, pero la comida era algo fastidioso, no porque no supiera cortar o hervir, si no porque mientras cocina, más hambre le entraba.

-_extraño a mi hermano_-se le cristalizan los ojos, pero su rostro cambia a uno más vivas-¡no! _debo disfrutar la hermosa tranquilidad de su ausencia, es que pensándolo bien, no tengo que pelear por el baño, ni por la televisión, ni preocuparme por qué la comida se termine, ni tendré miedo de entrar al baño después de que él lo use, ni tendré que recoger su ropa sucia del piso, ni podremos ver pelis de terror ni me reiré de sus chistes malos, ni se asegurara de que llegue a casa ni...ni_ hermano-empezando a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos, hasta que el teléfono suena, se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente y lo contesta.

-residencia Usui, al habla Pilika-

**+hola mi vida, que bueno que están bien+**

-¡mami!-

**+Pili, no grites que me aturdes querida+**

-ah ups perdón, ¿cómo están todos por allá?-

**+muy bien, pero estamos preocupados por ustedes, vimos la noticia pero el tono de marcado no caía ¿todo está bien?+**

-todo está bien, aun no saben lo que paso pero ya todo está volviendo a la normalidad-

**+que alivio, a propósito ¿cómo está Horito?+**

-esta glotón y perezoso como siempre, pero mi entrenamiento cambiara eso ahora que se lo pondré más estricto-

**+no te sobrepases, tu hermano también tiene cosas que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?+**

-si-

**+ne ne, déjame hablar con el+**

-emm-

**+¿Pilika?+**

-es que no está en la casa-

**+¿cómo que no? a estas horas ya debería haber llegado+**

-no, lo que pasa es que...emm..._rayos ni siquiera sé que está haciendo, vamos Pilika ¡PIENSA! _ Tiene un informe que hacer y se está quedando en casa de un amigo-

**+¿Pero no habían cancelado las clases?+**

-s-si pero sus compañeros insistieron en adelantar el trabajo para así poder perder el tiempo en tonterías-

**+mmm, bueno, pero no me gusta eso de que te quedes solita+**

-ya estoy grande mama, además siempre le pongo seguro a la puerta y puedo cocinar _ramen* instantáneo_-

**+bueno, aun así cuídate mucho, ya debo colgar, dale mis saludos a Horito...¡ah!+**

**-¿qué paso?-**

**+se me ocurrió una esplendida idea, ya que no tienes clases podrías venir a Hokkaido+**

-oye si, y así no me quedo sola en la casa-

**+¡perfecto! mañana temprano te enviare dinero y así compras los boletos para la otra semana+**

-¡sí!...espera, ¿por que para la otra semana?-

**+ por les van a hacer una visita+**

-¿quién va a venir?-

**+jejeje es una sorpresa~+**

-buuu, ¡dime!-en puchero-

**+¡qué lindo! pero no, no te diré, jum, es una sorpresita, ahora sí, debo colgar, adiós Pilika cuídate mucho, besitos para ti y tu hermano+**

-adiosito mama-y cuelga, da saltitos de emoción, luego corre toda feliz hasta el segundo piso, entra desesperada a su cuarto y saca la maleta debajo de la cama, la abre y empieza a hacer un inventario de sus cosas para el viaje, pero se detiene al recordar algo importante_-tendré que avisarle a mi hermano que me iré por un tiempo_ ¡lo visitare mañana! pero _¿quién vendrá?-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-funga fu fu-repetia una y otra vez el castaño, haciendo rodar una naranja bajo su mano sobre la mesa, con cara de lo que la mayoría de la gente podría describir como "drogado"-

-este tipo _cada vez es más y más raro_-pensó el ojidorado pasándole el plato a la pelirosada -

-joven Horohoro, tengo curiosidad-dijo el anciano doblando el periódico que estaba leyendo-

-¿de?-

-su cabello...es de dos colores o se pinta?-dijo revisando las raíces y arrancándole unos cuantos cabellos-

-¡auch! es natural-

-"natural" dices, que extraño-

-sí, pero no me molesta-sobándose la zona afectada-

-bueno, hay que aceptarnos como somos, ahora ve a entrenar, has avanzado bastante, no permitas que tus esfuerzos se desperdicien-

-sí, si-dijo saliendo desganado hacia el pasillo, pero de repente se para en seco y retrocede a una velocidad sobrehumana-¡oiga! es de noche, tengo que dormir-con ojitos de borrego-

-mmm, bien, supongo que por hoy te puedes saltar un par de horas pero mañana seguirá igual de estricto-

-¡si señor!-saliendo felizmente por los pasillos-

-_natural_-pensó observando los mechones negros en su palma y arruga un poco el seño-_¿enserio, será solo eso?-_

...

(1)Tai Chi: es considerada una práctica físico-espiritual buena para la salud y meditación (aunque originalmente era un arte marcial interno)

(2)Hitodama: es nada más y nada menos que la forma de bolita que toman los espíritus xD, se podría decir que esa es una básica (y adorable owo) forma.

(3)Ramen: si estas buscando la definición de esto quiere decir que nunca en tu vida has visto Naruto xDD. Es la típica sopa de fideos china PERO versión japonesa.

Se acabo!

si lo sé "buuu", pero bueno, no podía ser infinito o.O, por cierto, hare aclaraciones importantes: no abra haoxlyserg, aunque parezca NO ES, si, otra vez "buu" para algunos. ¿el lemon? uhh ahora es que falta...na ni tanto, ni yo sé cuanto falta xD

¿Alguien tiene curiosidad por saber quien visitara a los hermanos Usui? pues creo que ya lo saben, sobre todo los que ya leyeron todo el manga, al menos eso pienso yo .-. pero si no lo saben, wiiiii así será una sorpresa para ustedes también OwO (no se les ocurra revisar wikia Shaman King, no sean malucos y déjense sorprender ;_;)

Para los que no conocen a Mannoko Oyamada, pues fíjense que SI EXISTE (otra vez, los que han leído el manga saben de su existencia), la enana cabezona fotocopia femenina de Manta que nunca aparece ni es nombrada si quiera en el anime ;_; la quise agregar porque en ningún fic (q haya leído o.o) aparece y me parece un poquitín injusto, si, mi fic está repleto de hermandad femenistica XD

Dejen reviews

onyu~~


	7. Sorpresa vs Confusión

nuqneH(sip esto es Klingon, y sip, se me acabaron los idiomas xD) muajajaja este cap es larguísimo, creo que ni mis trabajos son tan largos xD, pero esto tiene una razón de ser, pues verán, no volveré a actualizar en un tiempo ya que necesito hacer ciertas cosas en mi trabajo y para lograrlo voy a tener que sacrificar un poco de mi tiempo libre; espero sea lo suficientemente largo para compensar mi futura ausencia u_u

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y dejan sus comentarios, me animan a seguir :D.

Este cap se lo dedico a mis dos mejores amigas porque sé que el tipo de situaciones que aparece en este cap les encanta y porque sé que están siguiendo la historia n_n

No hay indicadores nuevos, así que ¡ORALE! o3o

**Kannazuki no Shaman**

**Capitulo 6: Sorpresa vs. Confusión.**

-entonces Kuroki-kun dijo:"no podemos hacerlo" pero Mabushi-san lo beso fieramente y lo llevo a...su c...ca...cama y...entonces...ellos-leía la pelirosada en su cuarto, completamente sonrojada, su manga yaoi del mes que estaba muy...interesante- ¡oh! no puedo seguir leyendo-dijo cerrándolo fuertemente, apenada por la imágenes tan reveladoras que acababa de ver-_la relación de Kuroki-kun y Mabushi-san está avanzando mucho últimamente_ ah~ bueno, a empezar el día-dijo mientras se levantaba de su futon, como miembro de las maid de la familia Tao, ser puntual es algo sumamente importante, además de tratar siempre de ser la primera en levantarse para servir el desayuno a la hora correcta. ¿qué prepararía hoy? no estaba segura, pero en definitiva no sería lo mismo de ayer ¡no señor!, su señorito no volvería a ver el mismo platillo hasta dentro de un mes o tres(a menos que le dijeran lo contrario), eso se les enseña a todas las sirvientas, nunca nada se debía repetir, solo la excelente disciplina y eficacia en todos sus mandados. Repasaba esto una y otra vez todas las mañanas mientras se vestía con su uniforme monocromático de maid, las medias altas, los encajes, el final de las mangas y el delantal conformaban la parte blanca, en cambio los zapatos, la "coronilla" y el vestido en si la parte negra; si alguno de estos se llegaba a dañar o el tiempo se les caía encima, simplemente debían cambiarlo, a cada maid se les entregan unos 25 conjuntos iguales lo que hacía imposible la no perfecta presentación personal (y de sus patrones); si, estaba acostumbrada a todo eso desde se le "adopto" en esta familia, La Dinastía Tao. Trato de recordar los primeros días de instrucción que le habían dado pero un sonido en particular la distrajo.

Ring Ring(sono el teléfono)

-_es muy temprano, ¿quién llamaría a esta hora?_-pensó, saliendo de su habitación, en otro momento recordaría su infancia, pero algo la sorprendió, su joven maestro ya estaba despierto y lo más probable es que antes de que ella lo estuviera, inaceptable, nunca se lo perdonaría, al menos no ella misma ya que su señorito nunca le prestó atención a esas tediosas reglas impuestas en su propia casa-buenos días señorito-

-buenos días Tamao-

Ring Ring, sonó de nuevo el teléfono pero antes de que la maid pudiera siquiera decir algo, su joven maestro le hiso una señal con la mano, él contestaría por ella, no pudo hacer más que una elegante reverencia.

-¿hola?-dijo el ojidorado con la bocina de teléfono-

**+¡hermanito de mi corazón!+**

-¿Jun?-sorprendido-

**+¡¿estás bien? ¡¿no te lastimaste?+**

-estoy bien-

**+que alivio, ne ne ¿que han dicho del accidente?+**

-nada nuevo-

**+mmm a todo esto, es muy extraño, pero bueno, estas cosas pueden pasar y por eso el mundo es interesante, ¿cómo están Tamao y los demás? +**

-están bien, aunque ahora ando en casa de los Asakura al igual que Tamao-

**+si eso me conto una de nuestras sirvientas cuando por fin logre contactar con la casa y al parecer no hay muchos daños, pero el templo+**

-sí, lo sé, pero es lo de menos, nadie está herido-

**+cierto cierto, ¡ah! tengo que decirte algo mucho muy importante+**

-¿mm?-

**+¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!, no pude llamarte porque las líneas telefónicas ¡andan de lo peor! pero te prometo que voy a compensarte+**

-Jun no es necesario, me alegra que llames-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, su hermana siempre lo llamaba para esa fecha, aunque hoy por primera vez en toda su historia, lo hiso días después, pero eso lo que menos le importaba-

**+no no no, es una fecha especial y te daré algo especial, dime Ren, ¿hay algo que quieras?+**

-no-

**+¿seguro?+**

-si-

**+¡jum! igual te daré algo, enserio cualquier cosa por mi hermanito favorito+**

-Jun, soy tu único hermano-

**+si, y no te cambiaria nada, ni siquiera ese problema de ira que tienes+**

-¡yo no tengo problemas de ira!-

**+jajajaja+**

-perdón por gritar-

**+está bien, no te preocupes ¡ah! ¿cómo está Horohoro?+**

-...-

**+¿Ren?...Ren ¿sigues ahí?+**

-el...el está bien pero el muy tarado sigue tan fastidioso como siempre-dijo un tanto rápido y sonrojado, es que hablar del peliazul después de todo lo que paso no es sencillo, no para él-

**+pero es simpático, ay Ren no lo trates mal+**

-yo no lo trato mal, solo lo trato como se merece-

**+ah~ bueno, pero no se peleen demasiado mira que la última vez que se pelearon de sobremanera hubo problemas con el instituto+**

-¡él empezó! además eso fue hace un año-

**+es verdad, vaya que el tiempo pasa volando, ya tienen un añito de amigos+**

-Jun, te lo advierto no empieces-

**+jejeje+**

-¿cómo va lo de tu compromiso?-

**+bien, aun estoy un poquito atareada con todo lo de los invitados y eso, pero por lo menos ya se una fecha aproximada+**

-¿"aproximada"?-

**+si, lo que pasa es que Lee anda con ciertos asuntos de la empresa y pues como no se sabe bien si tendrá que viajar o no, entonces aun no es seguro, pero por ahora será el 8 de Mayo+**

-Jun-

**+¿sí?+**

-¿segura que...estas bien con todo eso?-

**+si, Lee es una buena persona+**

-aun así no deja de ser un matrimonio arreglado-

**+pero al menos me dieron la oportunidad de escoger entre candidatos, y...en estos 6 meses que llevo con él, realmente no me arrepiento de haberlo escogido+**

-mientras te trate como se debe por mi está bien y si te hace algo le parto la cara-

**+awww ¡qué lindo! hablas igual que la ves que uno de los empleados me dio una rosa y tú te alteraste por eso, tenias como mmm 6 añitos awww ¡eras tan irremediablemente adorable! creo que tengo una foto de esa ves, se la mostrare a Lee+**

-¡Jun!-rojo de la vergüenza-

**+¿qué? no tiene nada de malo, además será de la familia así que+**

-¡no te atrevas!-

**+que no te de pena, eras muy muy muy lindo aunque ahora eso no es muy diferente, sólo eres lindo en otro sentido juju+**

-¡Jun!-

**+jajajaja...a propósito, ¿ya tienes novia o alguien que te guste?+**

-¡n-no es asunto tuyo!-

**+entonces te gusta alguien, ¡kyaaaa! ¿cómo es? ¿es linda? ¿desde cuándo se conocen o no le diriges la palabra por que te da mucha pena? ¡Ren deja de ser tan penoso y declárale tu amor!+**

-¡Jun! ¡deja de decir tonterías!-

**+jajajaja…oye, escuche que las clases fueron canceladas hasta marzo+**

-si ¿qué hay con eso?-

**+¿quieres venir? ando un poco ocupada pero creo que podríamos sacar tiempo para hacer algo+**

-yo _quiero verla, pero con todo este asunto de los chamanes...es mejor quedarme y no involucrarla_ lo siento Jun pero tengo unos asuntos que atender-

**+lastima, tengo mucho que no te veo+**

-...lo sé-dijo desanimado-

**+otra cosa, ¿no te parece que los trajes de maid que tienen nuestras sirvientas son un tanto aburridos?+**

-emm no me he puesto a detallar-

**+dile a Tamao que necesito las medidas de todas, me encargare de hacer uniformes más bonitos ¡ah!+**

-¿qué paso?-

**+no me di cuenta de la hora, debo irme, hay unos problemitas con los colores para la recepción de la boda y tengo que ir, perdón, me gustaría hablar un poco más, prometo llamarte en otro momento+**

-sí, bueno que t-tengas un buen día-

**+Ren+**

-¿qué?-

**+eres una lindura de hermano+**

-¡Jun!... ¿Jun?-tono de marcado-ah~ _más le vale no mostrar esa estúpida foto_-pensó, frotándose la frente con los dedos para calmarse- Tamao tienes un...¿Tamao?_ ¿en qué momento se fue?_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

-achís!-

-pobrecito mi bebe, debiste llevar paraguas-dijo la madre del peliverde-

-pebdon, se me ofvido ~snif~-dijo el peliverde desde su cama-

-al menos encontraste lo que querías-

-di-

-mmm buscare gotas para la nariz, un poco mas de té y algo para prepararte sopa, no quiero que te la paces enfermo en vacaciones-dijo pasando una de sus manos por la frente de su hijo para comprobar que no tenía fiebre-

-esfa bieb ~snif~ gacias madle-

-pfff jajajajajaja hablas muy cómico-

-n-no de gias de mí-con los ojos llenos de lágrimas exageradas-

-perdón, fue un momento de debilidad, mejor voy a comprar las cosas antes de que se haga más tarde-dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-di-dijo el peliverde cerrando los ojos secos e irritados-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sobre la casa Asakura unas cinco esferas verde azuladas (no más grandes que una pelota de béisbol) se desasen quedando algo parecido a un escudo de protección que lentamente fue perdiendo su color hasta quedar completamente invisible a cualquier ojo inexperto.

-será suficiente por ahora-dijo la anciana en su habitación-

-¿qué has podido averiguar de su cabello?-dijo su esposo, revisando unos libros desgastados-

-no mucho, pero-voltea hacia un bol con agua anaranjada transparente y los mechones negros flotando en él-sin duda no tiene que ver con la genética, esto es obra de una técnica espiritista-

-¿pero cuál?-

-es difícil de decir, si nació con ella quiere decir que la técnica fue usada hace 1000 años en su primera vida, pero ¿para qué usarían una técnica fuera del ritual y quien la usaría en él?-

-ya tenemos muchos problemas con la falta de poderes del joven Tao y ahora no sabemos cómo puede afectar esa franja negra en el joven Horohoro-dijo el anciano, dándose leves golpes en la espalda, la edad lo estaba derrotando-

-eso no lo sabremos hasta que haya algún cambio importante en él, aun así-

-quiere que investigue ¿no es así?-dijo la rubia desde la puerta-

-eres una aprendiz muy lista, Anna-dijo la anciana volteando a "verla"-revisa los pergaminos más viejos, trata de encontrar algo sobre las marcas que dejan los conjuros, cualquier cosa relevante servirá-

-entendido-sale de ahí-

-uff esa niña es igualita a ti-

-sí, es bella e inteligente-

-y diabólica jajajajugh-paro de reír ya que su esposa le mete el bastón en la cara-

-oh querido que cosas dices jaja-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¿en dónde diablos se metió?_-pensó el ojidorado, ya llevaba varios minutos caminando para intentar encontrar a la pelirosada pero no estaba en su cuarto, ni en la sala, así que fue directo a la cocina para ver si ya estaba preparando el desayuno, su estomago ya se estaba quejando, pero al llegar se encontró con el peliazul asaltando la nevera-buenos días hoto-

-buenos días-

-...-sonrisa de superioridad-

-…¡que me llamo Horo!-

-estas más lento cada día-

-es muy temprano así que no voy a molerte a golpes-

-¡ja! como si tuvieras oportunidad-

-como sea, ¿ por qué estás aquí tan temprano eh señorito?-

-busco a Tamao desde hace un rato pero-

-nya-

-mierda-lo recoge del suelo y lo alza frente a su rostro-¿que no te puedo perder de vista? Te deje en el cuarto-e inevitablemente el minino le da una lamida en la punta de la nariz -

-awww-

-¡silencio!-

-pobre gatito-se lo quita-este tiburón no entiende tu ternura ¿verdad?-

-nya-

-deja de hablarle al gato-

-¿por qué? ayer TU le hablabas, es más le acabas de hablar-dijo el peliazul haciendo un puchero-

-e-eso era totalmente diferente-dijo el ojidorado muy avergonzado-

-claaro-

-deja de molestar-

-tú empezaste-

-¡nya!-

-¿ves? Matamune me apoya-

-¡es un gato! lo único que dice es "nya nya"-

-…-

**-*-Imaginación de Horo-*-**

Fondo de burbujas aterciopeladas.

El ojidorado está vestido con una simple yukata, un poco sonrojado, con orejas y cola de gato.

-¿nya?-

***Fin***

-¿qué tienes ahora?-

-¿y-yo? nadita de nada ajajajajaja _es muy temprano para pensar en esas cosas Horohoro ¡COMPORTATE!-_

-imbécil-

-¡nya!-salta y queda en medio de los dos-

-no te gusta pelear ¿verdad?-dijo el peliazul agachándose para observar mejor al minino-

-hablando de peleas, no te has puesto a pensar ¿qué es lo que supone que haremos?-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-lo único que nos han dicho desde que llegamos es que debemos quedarnos aquí y entrenar para acabar con el enemigo pero ¿cómo haremos eso y quién es nuestro enemigo como tal?-

-pues...ahora que lo dices no nos han aclarado eso, aunque es probable que Yoh no lo sepa, si se pierde en su propia casa-

.-Flashback-.

-...Otra cosa que deben saber es que ninguno de los dos está a salvo, lo que sucedió no fue ningún accidente, hay otros chamanes que quieren eliminarlos pero no se preocupen, para eso estamos Amidamaru y yo, mientras estén entrenando nosotros los protegeremos jijijiji-

.-Fin flashback-.

-estamos muertos-dijeron al unisonó-

-funga fufu*-

-¿eh?-los dos ladea la cara hacia el comedor y ven al castaño desparramado en la mesa jugando con una naranja-...¡¿tu cuando llegaste?-

-¿mm? yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo-sonrisa drogada-

-¿"todo"-

-"el tiempo"?-

-sip-

-...-el peliazul simplemente se quedo en blanco hasta que el ojidorado hablo-

-_¡este tipo es extremadamente raro! y su actitud relajada me está empezando a fastidiar_ en fin, si estabas aquí entonces escuchaste lo que dije-

-sip-

-pues comienza a hablar-

-¿de qué?-

-¡¿no te hagas el idiota?-ambos le dan un puñetazo-

-no se enojen, era una bromita para relajar el ambiente-

-Yoh lo único que haces con el ambiente es arruinarlo-dijo el peliazul a regañadientes recordando todas la veces que el castaño hecho a la basura todos sus esfuerzos por quedarse a solas con el ojidorado-

-que malo-

-¡habla de una vez!-

-mmmm-pose pensante numero 1: los brazos cruzados y la mirada al techo-

-...-

-mmmmmmmmmm-pose pensante numero 2: ojos cerrados y una mano sosteniendo la barbilla-

-¿...?-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-pose pensante numero3: dándose golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice-

-admítelo, no tienes ni una puta idea-dijo el peliazul a punto de matarlo-

-claro que si se, lo que pasa es que mi abuela lo cuenta mejor-

-¡nya!-

-¿ves?-

-¡tú!-ambos se abalanzan sobre el castaño-

-la juventud es tan bonita-dijo la anciana desde el marco de la puerta-

-¡abuela! ¡eres un ángel salvador!-dijo el castaño con los ojos iluminados -

-Yoh, no deberías estresarlos más de lo que ya están-

-¿por qué todos contra mí?-dijo el castaño con cascadas en los ojos-

-les explicare todo con detalle-la anciana se sienta en el comedor y hace una señal con la mano para que ellos se sienten-bien jovencitos lo que les voy a decir no es ningún juego, así que presten atención…Yoh, dame una taza de té-

-si abuela-le sirve un poco y se sienta a su lado-

-los Akuryou*, son los espíritus de energía negativa, se alimentan del odio y de la ira, desde hace muchos siglos han intentado sumir al mundo en la oscuridad desde el infierno, su lugar de origen, pero cada cierto tiempo, en el equinoccio* primaveral aparece la luna nueva. Gracias a eso, se abren portales desde el infierno y claro, los Akuryou nunca perdieron su oportunidad para salir-toma un sorbo de té- Existen 5 espíritus elementales, quienes junto con chamanes capacitados impiden que los Akuryou dominen la faz de la tierra; al no tener éxito en su conquista, los Akuryou empezaron a buscar siete discípulos que superaran en fuerza a sus enemigos. Cuando se supo que un último discípulo fue encontrado, los días estaban contados-otro sorbo de té-nuestros ancestros descubrieron que si dos personas recibían los poderes del sol y la luna podrían sellar para siempre a los Akuryou justo en el momento en que la luna nueva aparecía en el equinoccio primaveral; esta casa fue construida con el fin de entrenar al chaman del sol y al chaman de la luna y así poder llevar a cabo el ritual de sellado pero algo paso y el ritual no se completo como se suponía; los Akuryou solo quedaron "dormidos" por un tiempo-

-Asaha Douji, uno de los chamanes adiestrados en esta casa traiciono a la humanidad cuando se unió a los Akuryou, él es el culpable de todo esto-dijo el anciano acabando de entrar a la cocina-desde entonces nosotros, el clan Asakura hemos tenido la tarea de encontrarlos a ustedes para poder formar el sello-

-¿qué fue lo que salió mal?-pregunto el ojidorado-

-ese es el problema, no lo sabemos; por eso necesitamos sus recuerdos, ustedes más que nadie deberían saber lo que paso-dijo la anciana-lo único que se sabía era que iban a reencarnar a tiempo para el equinoccio de novilunio*-

-usted hablo sobre chamanes capaces de controlar a los 5 espíritus elementales ¿ellos también reencarnaron?-dijo el ojidorado con los brazos cruzados-

-no-dijo el anciano- los cinco espíritus elementales se les otorgan a los chamanes que les sean compatibles desde el nacimiento, al morir ese vinculo se rompe siguiendo el patrón de la estrella de creación y destrucción, Yoh es uno de los guerreros de esta época-

-¿Yoh?-dijeron ambos chamanes-

-¿por qué se sorprenden? jijiji-

-en cierta forma tiene sentido-dijo el ojidorado-

-¿ah?-

-míralo de esta manera ¿quién pondría la vida de dos personas importantes con alguien así-apunta con el dedo al castaño- sin ninguna buena escusa?-

-mmm tienes razón-

-estoy aquí puedo oírlos-dijo el castaño algo ofendido-

-el clan Asakura mantiene sellados a esos espíritus hasta que sus chamanes estén física y espiritualmente listos ya que su nivel de poder es muy elevado y podría matarlos al instante-dijo la anciana para luego tomar su último sorbo de té-

-el problema está en que el único preparado casi por completo es Yoh, si llegáramos a encontrar a los tres chamanes que faltan este mes, tendríamos una oportunidad de entrenarlos al menos un poco ya que no es fácil-

-así que el entrenamiento infernal de Anna es para eso-dijo el peliazul mirando al castaño-amigo te compadezco-

-espere, dijo "tres chamanes", si son cinco espíritus faltarían cuatro chamanes descontando a Yoh-

-ese es otro de nuestros problemas-dijo el anciano mirando al castaño, esperando afirmación-

-...descuida, tarde o temprano lo iban a saber-dijo el castaño muy calmado dándole a entender a su abuelo que podía continuar-

-faltan tres chamanes... porque uno de los cinco esta con los Akuryou, y ese alguien es Asakura Hao, el guerrero elemental fuego; hermano mayor y gemelo de Yoh-

-ge-gemelos-dijo el peliazul muy sorprendido, nunca antes había escuchado que su amigo tuviera un hermano, mucho menos gemelo-

-¿por qué nos traiciono?-pregunto el ojidorado un poco menos sorprendido que el peliazul-

-es un misterio, tenía 6 años cuando libero al espíritu del fuego-dijo la anciana-

-también trato de matarme-dijo el castaño, mirando una naranja y luego a sus dos amigos que parecían bastantes choqueados por semejante noticia-está bien, paso hace mucho-

-espero que ahora entiendan mejor la situación en la que todos nos encontramos-dijo el anciano, ayudando a su esposa a bajarse de la silla-¿tienen otra pregunta acerca de esto?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como las clases estaban canceladas, los comercios estaban repletos de adolescentes y niños pequeños ¿creyeron que iban a adelantar tareas? Pf , por favor, a esa edad lo menos que piensas es en eso cuando tienes esa clase de oportunidad, salir con amigos, hacer cosas que los deberes del instituto no te dejaban hacer se convierten en la prioridad. Y un conocido grupo de chicas no era la excepción de esta regla; desde hace un rato estaban reunidas en el salón de juegos esperando que una de ellas lograra atrapar a un dichoso peluche que se reusaba a salir de la maquina.

-Matti acaba de una vez-dijo la chica de cabello azul con un cigarrillo a medio consumir, botas y top negros, pantalones marrones-

-ya casi-dijo una pelinaranja enfrente de una máquina para agarrar peluches, vestida con una franelilla negra con una calabaza en medio, uno shorts negros y zapatos de igual color-¡mierda! ¡ésta cosa no sirve!

-lo que pasa es que eres mala jugando-

-Marion también lo piensa-dijo la rubia con coletas, con un vestido negro con encajes que la hacían ver como una muñeca-

-¿ah sí? pues inténtalo-y en menos de 5 segundos la rubia con coletas obtiene un muñeco pistolero-fue suerte de principiante-

-Marion no es principiante-dijo la rubia con coletas, abrazando felizmente a su nuevo juguete-

-Marion, amiga, has pensado en no sé ¿dejar de hablar en tercera persona?-dijo la mayor-

-no-

-ah~ no tienes solución-

-oye Kanna-senpai, cuando volvamos a clases ¿inicia el plan?-pregunto la pelinaranja-

-¿te refieres a nuestro plan maestro?-

-si-

-cuando regresemos al instituto nos pondremos en marcha, pero por ahora a disfrutar-dijo botando a la basura la colilla de cigarro-

-que bueno, pero hay un problema-

-¿mm cual?-

-que ya se me olvido como era-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-pues...a decir verdad, también se me olvido de que iba-

-Marion olvido-

-pff tendremos que reunirnos para volver a formular el plan, lo llamaremos "magnifico plan para quedarnos con Tao-sama y quitar del camino al tonto bicolor II"-

-no crees que esté un poquito largo-

-a ver, piensa uno mejor-

-mmmm no, mejor que se quede con ese-

-¿pero?-

-¿no crees que tal vez no tengamos tiempo para nuestro plan cuando volvamos al instituto? Digo, los profesores deben de estar formulando incontables trabajos, exámenes, tareas y cosas para nosotros-

-tranquila, si llegara a pasar eso entonces actuaremos en las horas de receso-

-Kanna-senpai es muy lista-

-y no dudes nunca de eso-sacando un nuevo cigarro-

-Marion no lo hará-

-ya enserio, deja de hablar así-dijo la peliazul con una gotita en la cabeza-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-señor Hao-

-¿si Opacho?-dijo el pelilargo mirando a la pequeña sentada en sus piernas-

-ese hombre lo mira feo-dijo la pequeña apuntando al hombre extravagante-

-no Opacho, ese hombre **es** feo y todo lo que haga será feo, por eso su mirada se considera "normal"-

-¡eso no es verdad! ¡lo que tú tienes se llama envidia!-dijo el hombre raro apuntándolo con su espada de madera-

-¿cuándo haremos nuestro próximo movimiento? no queda mucho para el equinoccio-dijo la chica de cabellera plateada-

-no hay mucho pero si lo suficiente, además seria aburrido si no jugamos un poco-dijo el pelilargo sin mucho esfuerzo-

-¡ya estoy harta de tu estúpido juego!-

-¡si, dígaselo señorita Jeanne!-

-tú te callas-amenazo el pelilargo mirándolo fríamente-

-bueno-hecho piedra-

-y tu Jeanne, ¿por qué tan alterada?-

- aun preguntas, lo único que haces es jugar con nuestros enemigos en vez de acabarlos cuando aun son débiles-

-pero terminarlos así nada más seria aburrido, es mejor esperar-se levanta-piénsalo-desaparece y solo se escucha el eco de su voz-cuando se hagan fuertes la batalla será más interesante, mas sufrimiento, mas sangre, mas desesperación-aparece detrás de ella-esa ultima la conoces ¿verdad?-la abraza muy pegada y le habla al oído-tú, una niña de orfanato, abandonada por sus padres e ignorada por los amigos sabe lo que es la desesperación a un punto tan crítico que la única solución que encuentras es el suicidio-

-cállate-

-oh ¿dije algo que no debía?-

-eres un maldito-

-hieres mis sentimientos-desaparece-

-¿a donde fue?-pregunto el hombre raro-

-a buscar al grün engel*-dijo el rubio cepillando el cabello de su esposa con mucho amor-

-salud-

-Ryu eres un inútil-dijo el espíritu verde en forma de hitodama-

-tengo hambre, iré a buscar twinkies*-se acomoda su traje extravagante- ¿alguien quiere?-

-¡Opacho quiere!-

-nuestro señor cubrirá con humo y sangre la faz de la tierra y aquellos de buen corazón sufrirán más que nadie, ¿verdad Shamash?-dijo la chica de cabellera plateada mirando a su espíritu acompañante quien permanecía dormido, flotando sobre ella-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

La casa Asakura contiene varias habitaciones, incluso tienes habitación dentro de habitaciones, y muchas otras albergan secretos desde hace muchos años. La itako mas joven se encontraba en una de estas habitaciones, revisando múltiples archivos.

-"esta técnica sirve para curar heridas profundas y por lo general no deja ningún tipo de cicatriz" no esta no puede ser-dijo la rubia, estirando mas el pergamino-"no es muy recomendada ya que consume una gran cantidad de poder espiritual la persona en la que es empleada deja tres marcas en el antebrazo con forma de" diablos, esta no es- enrolla el pergamino y escoge otro-

-señorita Anna-dijo la pelirosada desde el marco de la puerta-

-¿qué?-

-el desayuno está listo-

-bien, ahora voy ah y dile a Yoh que vaya a entrenar justo después de comer ¿entendido?-

-si señorita Anna-

-ah~ _¿qué diablos te hicieron Horohoro?-_pensó leyendo otro de los muchos pergaminos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-voy a salir-dijo el bajito terminando de ponerse el suéter azul marino para salir de la casa-

-está bien hermano, pero regresa -dijo la pequeña-

-por dios ni que me fuera de viaje-

-eres capaz de dejarme aquí-

-Mannoko ¿cómo crees? _aunque a veces se me cruce por la cabeza no podría hacerle eso_ bueno, si tienes algún problema pide el numero de la casa de Yoh a una de las sirvientas-abre la puerta y sale-¡y no te acabes los dulces!- y empezó a correr, tenia muchísimo tiempo que no veía a sus amigos, 3 meses de viaje de negocios, es muy estresante pero necesario desde que su padre cayó enfermo; pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, quería llegar a la casa de su amigo lo más rápido posible, corría a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían hasta que llego (casi sin aire) a la puerta de entrada, tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó a avanzar y para su suerte el castaño estaba a punto de salir-

-¡Manta!-

-¡Yoh!...¿Tao?-

-¿Oyamada?-pregunto el ojidorado al lado del castaño-

-¿ustedes se conocen?-

-claro Yoh, su padre tiene varios contratos con mi familia y hemos tenido que dirigir reuniones en su casa-

-ohh Manta debes conocer a mucha gente-

-jeje más o menos-

-Oyamada, nunca pensé que fueras amigo de alguien tan distraído-

-lo conozco desde primaria, pero ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-resuelvo unos problemas con uno de los contratos de la familia Asakura-

-¿enserio?-pregunto inocentemente el castaño-

-si Yoh, ¿recuerdas?-dijo el ojidorado casi matándolo con la mirada-

-...¡oh! claro **ESE** contrato, si, ya me acorde jijijiji-

-_idiota-_

-a bueno, espero todo ande bien con eso, y dígame ¿cómo esta su hermana?-

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-¡enano cabezón!-grito el peliazul llegando a la escena-

-¡ah! Horohoro también estas por aquí-

-¿cuándo volviste?-pregunto el castaño-

-ayer por la tarde, perdón por no avisar pero-

-si lo sé, problemas con llamadas, tranquilo, lo importante es que estas aquí-

-señorito, disculpe la interrupción pero el desayuno está listo-

-¡si, comida!-dijo el peliazul muy emocionado como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias-

-ah y joven Yoh la señorita Anna me ha pedido decirle que después de comer debe empezar su entrenamiento-

-¿te cambio el horario? esa Anna a veces no sé lo que piensa-dijo el bajito moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa con los ojos cerrados y las manos un poco levantadas-

-lo hace por mí bien-

-más bien por **su** bien-

-oye Manta ¿comerás con nosotros?-pregunto el peliazul-

-ah pero no quiero molestar-

-descuide joven Manta prepare mucha comida-

-¿ves? no hay problema-dijo el castaño-

-¡gracias!- dijo caminando junto a su gran amigo hacia la cocina, hacía ya tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar, tantos trabajos (de instituto y familiares) lo tenían demasiado ocupado y todo gracias a la salud de su padre, que no mejoraba y si seguía por ese camino tendría que acostumbrarse al trabajo en exceso, pero estando allí con sus amigos le hacía sentir más tranquilo, "todo saldrá bien" es lo que el castaño siempre le decía.

-¿y qué tal Madura?-

-Yoh, se llama Aruba-dijo el bajito, atragantándose por la risa que trataba de contener-no estuvo tan mal, pero más de una vez tuve que quedarme a dormir en la oficina-

-¿tienen camas ahí?-pregunto el peliazul, recibiendo la comida-

-las oficinas privadas, por lo general, tienen una habitación para esos casos, ya que hay contratos e incluso reuniones que abarcan más de una semana dependiendo de la importancia o del tema, y muchas veces no da tiempo de regresar a un hotel-dijo el ojidorado-

-y es mucho más seguro así, ya que en esos contratos siempre hay perjudicados y la mejor "solución" que ellos encuentran es el secuestro o incluso el asesinato-

-_asesinato_-pensó alarmado el peliazul e inmediatamente volteo a ver al ojidorado a su lado-

-una vez casi me secuestran pero gracias a mi tamaño me pude escapar fácilmente-

-¡oh ya veo Manta! seguro pasaste corriendo entre sus piernas-dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que se imaginaba la escena-

-no, de hecho me escondí en un bote de basura que estaba en la oficina-

-pffjajajaja-

-Horohoro no te rías, pudieron matarme-

-¡AAHHH!-

-¡¿qué rayos fue eso?-

-¡parecía Pilika!-grito el peliazul, saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina seguido de los otros dos-

_-¡espero que los pilares no la hayan atacado_!-pensó el castaño_-¡algo no está bien! si ese fuera el caso_-mira al minino que iba a su misma velocidad-_Matamune se hubiera alarmado_-llegan hasta la puerta principal-

-¡Pilika!...¿Tamiko?-dijo el peliazul entre asustado y sorprendido-

-¿Horohoro?-dijo una chica de cabello negro y corto, ojos violetas, vestía unos shorts azules y una camisa sin mangas rosada-

-si-

-!ah!-grito y se le abalanzo en un abrazo-¡oh por dios has cambiado mucho y estas más alto!-

-¡claro! si no nos vemos desde hace 5 años, tu también has cambiado mucho-

-¡yo también cambie!-dijo la peliazul haciendo una pose sexy-

-no Pili, tú sigues igual de planucha-

-¡bobo!-

-Pilika no le hagas caso a tu hermano, estas muy bonita-dijo la pelinegro-

-¿verdad que si? ¡ja! ahí tienes bobo-

-y tú hermano también esta lindo-

-¿eh?-sonrojado-

-¿este?-dijo la peliazul señalando a su hermano-no, como crees, tienes mal los ojos para los hombres al igual que las porristas del instituto-

-¡oye no estoy tan mal!-

-eso dices tú...-la peliazul se queda emboba al notar la presencia de su amor platónico y de inmediato quita de en medio a su hermano mayor-buenos días Tao-sama-

-buenos días, Pilika-respondió el ojidorado con una sonrisa amigable-

-ejejeje-

-_otra vez la sonrisita esa_ en fin amigos ella es Tamiko Kurobe, les hable de ella una vez-

-¿eh? ¡ah! es cierto ella es la chica que temhg-el bajito no pudo seguir hablando ya que el peliazul y el castaño le tapaban la boca-

-mucho gusto es un placer conocerlos a todos-

-_Tamiko-_pensó el ojidorado-

.-Flashback-.

En la azotea del instituto…

-así que eres de Hokkaido-

-sí, pero vivo aquí desde hace 4 años más o menos, mis padres querían que Pilika y yo tuviéramos mejor educación así que nos enviaron a este lugar-

-ya veo-le da un sorbo a su leche de cartón-

-a veces extraño el clima frio y la nieve por todos lados perfecta para el snowboard, también a Tamiko-

-¿"Tamiko"?-

-es una amiga de la infancia, la conozco desde que tengo memoria, siempre hacíamos todo juntos y el día que me fui lloro tanto que Pilika pensó que iba a inundar toda la aldea-se recuesta sobre la rejilla y mira al cielo-las chicas bonitas no deberían llorar-

.-Finflashback-.

_-sí, él me hablo de ella una vez-_

-y este es Ren-

-¿qué?-pregunto distraído el ojidorado-

-¡un gusto!-

-...un gusto-sonrisa falsa-

-ahh~-suspiro la peliazul-

-_Pilika ¿cuándo te darás cuenta que todo eso es una farsa?-_pensó el peliazul hasta que la necesidad de su estomago hiso ruido-

-jajajaja ¿no has comido nada?-pregunto la chica pelinegro-

-pues no, de hecho estábamos a punto de desayunar hasta que los gritos de Pilika asustaron a todo el mundo-

-perdón pero yo también grite de emoción-

-sí pero no como gato atropellado-dijo el peliazul, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de su hermana-ven a comer con nosotros-la agarra de la mano y se adentra a la casa-tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-a pero-

-descuida hay mucha comida jijiji-dijo el castaño por detrás-

-ay Yoh tu no cambias ¿verdad?-dijo el bajito siguiéndolos-

-_estúpido no puedes meter gente así como así en casas ajenas ¿quién te crees?-_pensó el ojidorado un tanto molesto por la actitud relajada de su compañero-

-nya-

La conversación estaba muy animada, 5 años son mucho tiempo y muchas historias para contar, el peliazul y la pelinegro eran los únicos que hablaban y de vez en cuando la peliazul intervenía con una anécdota de la infancia, el resto se limitaba a reírse o a preguntar, todos excepto el ojidorado, quien estaba muy serio y no decía ni una palabra al respecto. Tan interesante estaba la conversación que ninguno había probado el desayuno.

-¿entraste en la competencia?-pregunto la pelinegro-

-sí, no fue muy difícil casi nadie del instituto hiso la prueba-

-¿de qué hablas? hubo 70 participantes y tú llegaste de primero a la meta, todo gracias a mi maravilloso entrenamiento-

-si a tu tortuoso entrenamiento-

-¡mal agradecido!-

-Pilika estas muy agresiva ¿no estarás juntándote con Anna verdad?-pregunto el bajito un poco divertido con la idea-

-¡claro que no! yo no asusto-

-jajaja si, se te está pegando lo aterrador de Anna-

-¿qué dijiste enano cabezón?-dijo la rubia justo detrás de él-

-A-Anna-no le dio tiempo de excusarse ya que ahora se encontraba volando por el aire gracias al ataque de la rubia hasta chocar contra la pared-

-¡Manta reacciona!-suplico el castaño a un lado de su inconsciente amigo-

-y tu holgazán si tienes tiempo para charlar entonces lo tienes para entrenar-lo agarra de la camisa y empieza a caminar al jardín-

-pero-

-si no terminaste de comer es tu culpa-

_-no importa su tamaño, ella se aprovecha de todas formas_-pensó el peliazul-

_-empiezo a dudar que sea humana_-pensó el ojidorado-

_-y dicen que yo me le parezco, yo soy tierna e inocente_-pensó la peliazul-

_-esa chica me da miedo_-pensó la pelinegro-

-mi cabecita-dijo el bajito empezando a reaccionar-

-se te pasara en un rato-le dijo el peliazul con una gotita en la cabeza-

-lo sé, ya tengo experiencia-se vuelve a sentar y toma un bocado-¡oh por dios esto esta exquisito!-

-a ver-dijo la pelinegro, tomando un bocado-¡es cierto!-

-me alegra que les gustara el desayuno-

-¿tú hiciste esto? _era de esperar de la servidumbre de la familia de mi queridísimo Tao-sama_-pensó la peliazul e inmediatamente toma una de las manos de la maid-¡tienes que enseñarme!-

-c-con gusto señorita Pilika-

-oye Horo... ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?-pregunto la pelinegro-

-emm más o menos ¿por qué?-

-¿cómo que por qué? hermano ella se va conmigo la próxima semana-

-ah pero...un momento ¿contigo?-

-sí, mama llamo anoche y me dijo que como no hay clases podía ir a casa, y como Tamiko se queda hasta la otra semana pues aprovecho y nos vamos las dos juntas-

-¿qué? no es justo-

-Horohoro ¿y si vienes con nosotras?-

-a pero emm tengo que etto-

-me ayuda con unos documentos, a eso me refería hace unos días con lo de necesitar a tu hermano, perdón por eso-

-ah no descuida Tao-sama, si necesitas a mi hermano con gusto te lo presto por el tiempo que tú quieras-

_-¿"presto"? ¿y a mí cuando me compraste?-_pensó el peliazul mirando a su hermana con semi-enojo-

-gracias Pilika, enserio eres muy amable-

-¿si verdad? ejejeje-

-Horohoro ¿sabes de documentos?-pregunto el bajito-

-ah pues emm si claro tengo talentos ocultos ajajaja-dijo el peliazul rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza-

-pues deberías usar ese talento en clases ¿no crees?-dijo el bajito mirándolo con curiosidad-

-lo recordare la próxima vez-

-parece que a tu hermana le gusta tu amigo-le susurro la pelinegra al peliazul-

-jum-

-oh ¿esos son los famosos celos de hermano?-

-eh no se dé que me hablas-

-jejeje, pero ya enserio ¿tienes tiempo hoy o mañana? quiero hablar contigo de unas cosas-

-pues salir de aquí va a ser difícil Tamiko, pero podrías venir para acá estos días y saco tiempo para ti-

-¡sí!-abraza uno de sus brazos-

-...-

-eso quiere decir que yo también estaré mucho por aquí-se acerca cautelosamente al ojidorado-

-no Pilika tu si te puedes ir hoy si quieres-

-¡tonto!...Manta, ¿tu hermana también regreso?-

-sí, está en la casa-

-¡qué bien! Tamiko, después de comer vayamos a buscarla, quiero que la conozcas-

-está bien-

-Tamao, ve a la casa y tráeme los documentos que deje pendientes-

-¿todos?-

-sí, lo más rápido posible ¡ah! y tienes que tomar las medidas de todos los sirvientes, es un recado de Jun-

-muy bien, con su permiso-y sale de allí-

-_vaya, se toma enserio lo del contrato, bueno, entre mas evidencia mejor para las chicas y Manta-_

-nya-

-un gatito-lo carga- es muy lindo, ¿es tuyo?-dijo la pelinegra-

-no, es de Yoh pero se encariño conmigo y ahora me sigue a todas lados _si no cierro el baño es capaz de meterse-_

-¿cómo se llama?-

-Matamune-

-oye hermano, ¿que no es el mismo gato al que le pisaste la cola cuando nos mudamos?-

.-Flashback-.

-¡esta casa es muy bonita!-dijo la peliazul que contaba para ese entonces con 5 años de edad -

-Pilika deja el escándalo que ahuyentas a los vecinos-dijo el peliazul acercándose a su hermana, pero no le presto mucha atención al camino y pasa con su maleta de ruedas sobre la cola del minino que se encontraba dormitando en uno de los arbustos y este salta y lo rasguña-

.-finflashback-.

-grrr-

-parece que aun no te perdona eso-

-Ma-Matamune, amiguito tú sabes que lo siento, perdóname-

-nya-

-¡que lindo!-gritaron ambas chicas, juntando sus mejillas con las del minino que, de cierta forma disfrutaba la atención extra-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el mercado

-oh, ya no hay twinkies-dijo la madre del peliverde, con una cesta de compras en sus manos-

-señorita, si desea le puedo dar el mío-dijo el hombre extraño ofreciéndole el postre-

-muchas gracias, es usted muy amable-

-un caballero siempre ayuda a las señoritas-sonrisa galante-

-que amable, pero soy señora-lo deja de piedra-gracias por todo, bye bye-

-adiós-

-¿ves Ryu? te dije que no le hablaras pero ¿me escuchas? no-dijo el espíritu verde, detrás de él-

-¿de qué hablas Tokagero? si esto no es más que... ¡una prueba del destino!-

-¿ah?-

-¡piénsalo! ¡esa linda señora no cayó bajo mis encantos porque mi bello ángel verdecito y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre!-dijo el hombre extraño con un fondo de estrellas e imágenes de su "futuro" junto con el peliverde-

-¿qué rayos pasa contigo?-dijo el espíritu tratando de apartar tan ridículo fondo emocional de su cara-

-señor, perdón pero debo pedirle que se valla esta asustando a la clientela-dijo uno de los encargados de la tienda. Delante de un grupo de gente que murmura cosas sobre el dichoso hombre extraño-

-¿qué, yo? nunca, sobre todo a las bellas damas aquí presentes-guiño para todas-

-Carl, llama a seguridad-dijo el encargado a través del altavoz-

Mientras tanto la señora Diethel estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, al lograrlo coge de nuevo las bolsas de las compras que hace unos momentos había dejado en el suelo, entra y se va directamente a la cocina para prepararle a su hijito un bueno desayuno, pero no se esperaba que el susodicho se encontrara levantado buscando algo en las gavetas

-¡Lyserg Diethel!-grito la madre dejando las bolsas encima de la mesa-

-¡ah!-

-estás enfermo ¿cómo se te ocurre levantarte?-

-pero tefnia hamble ~snif~-

-sin peros, vamos-lo agarra de la mano y suben hasta su habitación, acomoda la cama y lo recuesta-cariño no me des sustos así-

-pefdon pero no aguande el hamble ~snif~ ¿encontlasde todo?-

-sí, y en el supermercado un hombre un poquito raro me ayudo con el (tiche ingrediente xD), pues tenía el ultimo y me lo dio-

-que amafle ~snif~ _un hombre...¿raro? ¿_quién eda?-

-mmm sinceramente no sé quién es, nunca antes lo había visto por aquí y es extraño considerando que esta zona no es muy grande, estoy segura que de haberlo visto antes no lo podría olvidar-

-~snif~ ¿pod que lo didces?-

- pues-pone el dedo índice en su barbilla-era muy muy alto, su ropa era muy llamativa y su cabello estaba peinado de una forma muy peculiar-

_-¡no es posible!-_pensó el peliverde con cara de muerto-

-era bastante gracioso-ve la cara de su hijo petrificado-cariño ¿te sientes bien?-

-n-no realmende _¡¿por qué? ese hombre seguro sabe que ella es mi madre, me está persiguiendo ¿será por eso que hace un rato me dio un horrible escalofrió?-_

-bueno, te dejo para que descanses, mientras hare sopa-

-di,tand diu-

-your welcome-dijo saliendo de la habitación y tratando de no reírse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Annita-

-no-dijo la rubia de forma seca y cortante comiendo un poco de su desayuno-

-usted puede amo Yoh-dijo el espíritu samurái en forma de hitodama-

-pero tengo hambre-dijo el castaño a punto de llorar por quinta vez en el día-

-¿y tú crees que eso me importa? además, falta poco, no seas flojo-dijo la rubia, pero luego se dedico a mirar al cielo para soltar la pregunta que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hace media hora-¿fue buena idea contarles sobre Hao?-dijo, y luego miro al castaño el cual había cambiado su semblante adolorido a uno serio-

-...en algún momento nos tocara luchar contra él así que-

-entiendo-de un momento a otro ya estaba enfrente de su prometido y sin previo aviso le da en la boca un poco de comida-usa esto como incentivo para seguir entrenando-

-Annita-dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas-

-lo vi en un programa para adiestrar perros-mira hacia otro lado un tanto avergonzada-

-ya veo _es linda...de una manera especial_-

-tus ejercicios cambiaran-

-¿por qué?-

-Kino-sama cree que ya estas capacitado para el siguiente nivel, el de compatibilidad-

-pero no va a ser así de feo ¿verdad que no?-

-¿insinúas que mi entrenamiento no está calificado?-

-n-no Annita, no me refería a eso-

-entonces cállate, y sigue entrenando, voy a revisar mas pergaminos, mientras tanto estos Kooni te estarán vigilando y cualquier cosa que hagas me lo reportaran ¿quedo claro?-

-si-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿por qué tengo que hacer esto?-dijo el peliazul con un montón de papeles en las manos al frente de la habitación del ojidorado-

-estamos arreglando unas cosas del contrato Asakura ¿recuerdas?-dijo el ojidorado sentado en piso-

-Ren eso es mentira-

-si lo sé, la verdad es que son unos trabajos de la compañia que he tenido que atrasar-

-pero eso es tu trabajo no mío-

-tu hermana te dijo que hicieras lo que yo te pidiera ¿recuerdas?-

.-Flashback-.

-bueno amigos nos vemos luego-dijo el bajito saliendo de la casa-

-adiós-dijo el peliazul muy sonriente-

-no vemos mañana Horohoro-dijo la chica pelinegro-

-que te vaya bien Tamiko-sonrojado-

-hermano, recuerda tu entrenamiento pero si Tao-sama te dice que hagas algo deja de entrenar y lo ayudas-

-sí Pilika-

.-Finflashback-.

-ni que fuera mi jefa-

-de cierta forma lo es-

-¿que no es más fácil hacer todo esto con una laptop? tienes dinero suficiente para comprarte miles-

-estos documentos no los puedo hacer en digital, además no me gustan mucho esas cosas-

-cierto que la clase de computación no se te da muy bien señorito-

-ya cállate y encárgate de los papeles que te di-

-Ren, no sé si lo notaste pero yo no sé nada de negocios-

-tranquilo, lo único que quiero que hagas es ordenarlos por nombre, has un pila de documentos por cada remitente que encuentres y ya-

-ah eso es fácil-

-tiene que serlo, el encargado eres tú-dijo alineando unos papeles contra el piso-

-no me busques porque me encuentras-dijo el peliazul sentándose-

-¿quién te buscaría?-

-no mas te ayudo porque soy buena persona-le suena el estomago- tengo hambre-

-acabamos de comer-

-pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga hambre-

-pues te toca aguantar porque Tamao está en mi casa haciendo lo que Jun le mando-

-¿y si busco algo en la cocina?-

-no, llenaras los papeles de grasa y otras cosas-

-no soy tan cerdo-

-vi tu cuaderno de matemática, eres más que cerdo-

-eso fue un accidente-

-nya-

-Matamune, ayúdame-le muestra unos papeles y se los pone en el piso-

-nya-se acerca a los documentos-

-Hoto, no le des esos papeles, son muy importantes y no quiero que los arruine-

-oh vamos, ni que fuera a confundirlos con su caja de arena-

-nya-

-¿eh?-los dos voltean y ven tres diminutas pilas de documentos-

-nya-moviendo la cola y la orejitas-

-¿co-como hiciste eso?-dijo el peliazul sorprendido-

-increíble _¿eso quiere decir que Matamune sabe leer?-_dijo el ojidorado, revisando los papeles en pulcro estado, pensó que lo llenaría de baba o de rasguños, pero no, estaban intactos-

-Matamune eres muy inteligente-

-no me lo creo-el ojidorado toma uno de los documentos y se lo pone enfrente-

-¿nya?-el minino se le acerca y lo olfatea, luego se queda mirando el nombre, lo muerde delicadamente por una de las esquinas y lo coloca en la columna correcta-¡nya!-

-entonces es cierto, sabe leer-

-¡genial! ahora acomoda estos-

-claro que no, esos son tuyos-dándole una columna un poco más pequeña al minino-

-pero no pienso bien con el estomago vacio-

-vacio o no, tu inteligencia dudosamente existente no cambia-

-te acusare-

-¿que, ahora eres un niño de 8 años?-

-ya enserio Ren, tengo muchísima hambre, moriré si no me dejas ir a buscar comida, porfisporfisporfis-

-¡bien! pero ya cállate-

-¡sí!-se levanta del piso y corre a la puerta hacia el pasillo y luego de unos segundos regresa-por cierto, después entrenare-

-tu hermana dijo que-

-ella se refería al entrenamiento de la competencia, pero nunca hablo sobre el que el abuelo de Yoh me exige, además tú sabes que es importante tanto para mí como para ti-

-¿desde cuándo te interesa tanto el entrenamiento? ayer no hacías más que quejarte de lo aburrido que era-

-tengo mis razones -

-ah~ bien-

-¡viva! prometo ayudarte mañana-sale de la habitación-

-nya-

-...-

.-Flashback-.

-... ¿tienen otra pregunta acerca de esto?-

- ese ritual en qué consiste?-

-se los diremos cuando llegue el momento-

-¿y por qué no ahora? no tiene sentido entrenar sin saber que hacer al final-

-su objetivo y deber es salvar este mundo y detener de una vez por todas a los Akuryou, eso es lo único que necesitan saber por ahora-

.-Finflashback-.

_-¿por qué no nos quieren decir?-_

-nya-

-¿ah? ¿ya terminaste?-

-nya-

-serás solo un gato pero eres muy útil-le acaricia la cabeza-

-¡nya!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-achís! ~snif~ _estar en cama es muy estresante_-pensaba el peliverde, mirando el techo de su habitación, una sopa a medio comer estaba en la pequeña mesa de al lado de la cama; tantas cosas que quería hacer este día y todo fue arruinado por un resfriado, ahora estaba confinado en su habitación, reposando en su cama hasta que la fiebre y los mocos desaparecieran, pero no se imaginaba que alguien estaba sentado sobre el techo de su casa-

-que inoportuno, enfermarse en estos momentos -dijo el castaño pelilargo como si estuviera frente a frente con el peliverde - por hoy te dejare, en esas condiciones no puedo divertirme contigo-se levanta y sacude sus ropas nuevas-que mala suerte la mía-sonríe tétricamente- pero pronto la tuya será mucho peor- salta a un portal que acababa de aparecer mientras el peliverde se adentraba en un profundo sueño-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿ya me puedo ir?-dijo el hombre extraño que ya tenia 2 horas en la pequeña celda del supermercado y no sabia el por que-

-solo si promete no volver a la tienda-dijo el guardia-

-¿qué? ¿por qué?-

-Ryu solo haz lo que te dicen y volvamos con los otros-dijo el espíritu verde en forma de hitodama-

-está bien, de todas formas no pude comprarme el twinkie -

-vamos antes de que ese tipo llame a los loqueros porque estas hablando "solo"-

-bien-abre un portal salta a él-

-¡así no!-lo sigue, y dejan al pobre guardia de seguridad desmayado del miedo-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro días...cuatro interminables días de visitas; no sabía si esas personas le empezaron a caer mal o simplemente le molestaba el hecho de que el peliazul no había conversado con él normalmente, ni siquiera para aclarar las cosas después del último beso que se dieron, si apenas se veían en el desayuno automáticamente llegaba alguien, el castaño, el bajito o su propia maid, era fastidioso no poder ponerle punto final al asunto, también estaba el entrenamiento del peliazul (el cual había avanzado considerablemente) y, para rematar, cada vez que el susodicho tenía algo de tiempo libre llegaba su "mejor amiga", odiaba eso, no, no eran celos, solo no le gustaba dejar asuntos pendientes porque así se evitaría problemas futuros, cosa que aplicaba en sus documentos

-nya-

-no tengo trabajo para ti-

-nya-se acuesta en sus piernas-

-supongo que te mereces el descanso-lo acaricia un poco-

-oye Ren, Tamao quiere saber si deseas el té a esta hora-dijo el peliazul desde el marco de la puerta-

-sí, está bien-

-bien y perdón por no ayudarte con eso-

-Matamune ha estado haciendo tu parte-

-mmm entonces las disculpas son para él, bueno ya me voy, Tamiko me está esperando-el peliazul sale de la habitación-

-_si fueran los documentos de Tamiko te quedarías ¿ne?_-pensó mientras apretaba sutilmente el lapicero-

-¿nya?-dijo el minino mirando a su "cama", quien al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo (y pensando) soltó el lapicero, ordeno los documentos que estaba leyendo y los puso al lado, quito al minino de su regazo para poder levantarse e ir a la cocina por el té que la pelirosada de seguro le estaría preparando, pero al llegar ahí no solo la encontró a ella si no también a la causa de su dolor de cabeza repentino sentando junto con su amiga de la infancia.

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto el peliazul sentado en la mesa junto con la pelinegro-

-no, solo vengo por té-

-debe ser difícil hacer todo ese papeleo-dijo la pelinegro-

-estoy acostumbrado-

-mmm yo no podría con eso, se me hace un poco tedioso ¿Horohoro, no deberías ayudarlo?-

-pero tú te vas en unos días y quien sabe cuando te vuelvo a ver y-

-además ya estoy terminando así que no necesito ayuda-

-oh bueno-

-aquí tiene señorito-dándole el té sobre un mini plato-

-nya-al lado del ojidorado, mirando con curiosidad la taza del té-

-Ren, dame-dijo el peliazul de forma infantil-

-no-

-¿por qué no? egoísta-

-no te doy porque es solo para mí-

-el señor Asakura ha dejado muy claro que el señorito es el único que debe tomar este té-

-¿y eso?-

-me ayudara con lo de mis pode-se muerde la lengua-mi migraña-

-ah ok, no sabía que el té hacia eso-

-de hecho hay algunos que se usan para la medicina, ¿te acuerdas del té que tu madre hace cuando te resfrías?-

-¡ah sí! ese té es lo máximo, al igual que sus galletas-

-oye ¿te acuerdas la vez que-

-perdónenme pero tengo que volver con mis cosas-

-¿señorito?-

-¡nya!-dijo el minino siguiendo al ojidorado por los pasillos-

-_todos estos días han estado hablando de esas cosas ¿para qué hablar de eso si de por si lo vivieron? no le veo ningún sentido-_pensó el ojidorado acelerando el paso hasta llegar a su habitación-

_-se enojo de nada, esta raro-_pensó el peliazul un poco sorprendido de la actitud de su amigo-

-¿le caigo mal?-

-no te preocupes Tamiko, él es así de enojón, pero descuida, es fácil acostumbrarse a su mal carácter, además si le calleras mal, no te contestaría, es del tipo de persona que no pierde su tiempo con alguien que no le importa-

-que bueno, pensé que había dicho algo que no debía-

-tu tranquilita, solo esta estresado con el montón de árboles muertos que tiene en su habitación-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡al fin respiro!-grito triunfal el peliverde desde la cama con los brazos al aire, los mocos se habían ido-

-¿ves? descansando mejoras rápido-dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación-

-sí, gracias por todo-sale de la cama, se estira un poco-_más tarde me quitare la pijama, ahora podre hacer todo lo que no pude mientras estaba enfermo_-se sienta enfrente y empieza a leerle uno de los tres libros que había traído de la biblioteca-_me pregunto cómo estará Tao-sama, no está herido, eso lo sé, los reportes de mi padre no dicen nada de gente de gravedad ni nada de eso, pero aun así me preocupa...¡no Lyserg! ¡piensa positivo!, está bien, es más, debe estar en su casa leyendo algún libro interesante o algo así, es tan refinado, educado y muy inteligente, no entiendo porque Horohoro se empeña tanto en molestarlo, eso no está bien_-entre cierra el libro- _pienso mucho en él… me pregunto si...¿estaré enamorado de Tao-sama? mmm no, no lo creo, digo es un chico, pero si así fuera no sería el único ya que varios compañeros están así por él, pero no creo que me guste lo suficiente como para llegar a tales grados… no, seguro es solo admiración y no amor como tal_-

-¿por qué no? es tu naturaleza sentirte atraído por la luna-

-¿eh?-ladea la cabeza y ve al mismo pelilargo de hace unos días (con la misma ropa y peinado) sentado en el marco de su ventana-¡¿qué haces aquí? ¡estamos en el segundo piso!-

-¿eso importa?-da un pequeño salto y queda frente al peliverde-ne, ven conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente-

-¡¿estás loco? ¡no tengo idea de quién eres!-

-oh vamos, no será peligroso _al menos para mí_-se acerca más a él-además, mi rostro es lo suficientemente familiar para ti como para tenerme confianza-

-¿t-tu rostro?-retrocede-

-si-se suelta el cabello y lo acomoda de tal forma que parece estar corto-¿ves? aunque claro, el mío es más atractivo-

-¿Y-Yoh?-

-cerca, soy su hermano mayor-le da un golpecito en la frente con el dedo índice haciendo que automáticamente se desmayara, pero no lo deja caer pues le agarra de la cintura-un gusto conocerte Lyserg Diethel-lo carga en sus brazos y salta por la ventana hacia un portal que no hace mucho apareció-

-cariño ¿el almuerzo esta...Lyserg?-miro toda la habitación pero no lo encontró, así que reviso en otro de los cuartos pero nada, ya se estaba preocupando, estaba segura de que no saldría de la casa sin decirle nada, siguió buscando pero no lo encontró, al borde de las lagrimas fue hacia el teléfono y marco el numero de su hijo, pero no caía, volvió a intentar pero nada, entonces marco el numero de su esposo.

**+¿Hola?+**

-¡nuestro hijo no está!-

**+¿ah?¿cómo que no está?+**

-¡no está en la casa!-

**+querida, cálmate, seguro está en la biblioteca o en casa de+**

-¡no! ¡estaba en su cuarto y solo baje un momento a la cocina, cuando regrese ya no estaba, pero la ventana estaba abierta! y no contesta el celular-

**+¿qué?+**

-¡tú lo conoces! ¡él nunca sale de casa sin decirnos nada o sin su celular!-

**+respira, tratare de ubicarlo en los sitios a los que por lo general va, si lo encuentras llámame+**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡concéntrate!-

-pero Annita es difícil-dijo el castaño, sentado en una silla invisible desde hace dos horas con un saco de tierra sobre su cabeza de aproximadamente 9 kilos-

-tienes tres días haciendo esto y aun no avanzas-dijo la rubia casi matándolo con la mirada-

-lo intento pero-

-¡pero nada!-

-Anna tenle un poquito de piedad-dijo el peliazul sentado en la entrada al jardín-

-tú no digas nada que vas a chillar igual o más que Yoh, tu entrenamiento cambiara a partir de mañana-

-aleluya ya me canse de andar como zombie por la casa ¿qué voy a hacer?-

-aprenderás a usar la katana-

-¿enserio?-

-sí, practicaras conmigo y con Ren-dijo el castaño con emoción en sus ojos-

-tú calla y sigue entrenando-

-¿yo?-

-sí, aunque no aumentes tus poderes por lo menos aprenderás esto y no te quedaras sentado sin hacer nada, además no creo que te cueste, escuche que practicas esgrima*-

-escuchaste bien-

-que genial, usare una katana-dijo el peliazul realmente emocionado con la noticia-

-no creas que te la darán de una sola vez, primero tienes que aprender con la de madera-dijo la rubia destrozando el aura de alegría que se acababa de formar en el peliazul-

-aguafiestas-

-hola amigos-

-Manta, que bueno que bienes-dijo el castaño al verlo-

-ya termine con el trabajo así que decidí venir a pasar tiempo con ustedes y así aprovecho de que Mannoko no anda fastidiando por aquí-

-si, Pilika dijo algo de salir con ella y Tamiko después de desayunar aquí-

-joven Horohoro, la señorita Tamiko está en la puerta y solicita hablar con usted-dijo la pelirosada llegando a la escena-

-déjala que pase-dijo la rubia-

-no quiso pasar, dice que es un asunto importante-

-¿mm? que extraño, bueno, ahora regreso chicos _es la primera vez que viene dos veces seguidas, algo debió pasar, seguro Pilika se perdió...de nuevo_-pensó mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa-

-jejejeje-

-¿de qué te ríes Manta?-

_-tú no deberías preguntar eso-_pensaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo-

-es que se me hace un poco curioso, seguro se le va a confesar o algo así-

-¿por qué lo dices?-pregunto el castaño-

-¿que no te acuerdas que Horohoro decía que ella le gustaba? además, ella siempre trata de pasar mucho tiempo con él y cuando le pregunte que por qué no entraba a la casa se sonrojo a más no poder-eso ultimo hiso que se ganara toda la atención del ojidorado-

-M-Manta-dijo el castaño con la esperanza de que el bajito cambiara de tema-

-creo que por fin Horohoro tendrá la novia que siempre ha querido-

-aun no termino con los documentos a sí que con su permiso me retiro-dijo el ojidorado levantándose de golpe y caminando rápidamente hacia el pasillo, seguido del minino-

-nya-

-etto ¡Ren! _¡esto está mal!-_pensó el castaño haciendo un intento de quitarse el saco de su cabeza pero-

-¡quieto!-

-pero Anna-

-sabes lo importante que es este entrenamiento con el poco tiempo que nos queda, no puedes ir por ahí arreglando los problemas de los demás-

_-¿problemas? debió pasar algo mientras no estaba-_pensó el bajito sin entender nada de lo que esos dos hablaban-

Camino por los pasillos pensando en cosas de él y el peliazul, en lo que dijo el bajito, y en lo que había sucedido hace unos días… sobré esa chica llamada Tamiko y otras muchas cosas; tan profundos eran sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del camino que había tomado y no lo supo hasta estaba pasando por la puerta principal y sin querer vio algo que desearía no haber visto: un beso entre el peliazul y su amiga de la infancia; quedo en shock por solo dos segundos antes de que por acto reflejo retrocediera hasta quedar detrás de la pared mirando a la contraria aun con la expresión de sorpresa, la cual poco a poco se fue relajando hasta quedar entre neutra y frustrada.

.-Flashback-.

-mi razón es que te quiero...creo que incluso más que eso-

.-Finflashback-.

-¿nya?-pero ni siquiera lo miro, cuando empezó a caminar lo paso de largo, pero eso no impidió que el minino lo siguiera cabizbajo; llego hasta su habitación y como si de un robot se tratara junto los documentos faltantes en sus manos y se sentó bruscamente en el piso para empezar a rellenar las cosas faltantes; el minino solo pudo observarlo en silencio mientras la mirada del ojidorado se ocultaba por algunos mechones violáceos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-me gustas, desde que éramos pequeños-dijo la pelinegra con un notorio sonrojo-

-...Tamiko-sonrojado-

-no tienes que contestarme ahora, aun tengo días para pasarlo juntos-empieza a retroceder-sea cual sea tu respuesta, la aceptare-se da la vuelta y corre a la salida-¡hasta mañana!-

_-me beso...una chica me beso _es-espera, ¡Tamiko!-grito el peliazul al darse cuenta de que estaba solo-_estoy…¿feliz?…supongo que es eso pero_-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mannoko ¿cuántas cosas de esa compraras?-dijo la peliazul viendo como su amiga se probaba listones para el cabello-

-unas tres más, tengo que verme perfecta para impresionar a Tao-sama-dijo acomodándose uno de los listones en frente de un espejo-

-pues tendrás competencia-

-puede ser, pero las probabilidades están a mi favor, su familia y la mía mantienen muchos contratos importantes así que no sería de extrañar que un día quedáramos comprometidos-

-¡no es justo!-

-¡chicas!-

-señor Diethel, tanto tiempo-

-¿no han visto a Lyserg por ahí?-

-mmm no, no recuerdo a verlo visto-dijo la pequeña-

-ni yo, ¿paso algo?-

-desapareció-

-¿qué?-dijeron ambas igual de sorprendidas-

-estaba en la casa y de un momento para otro ya no estaba, fui a los lugares en donde por lo general se entretiene pero nadie lo ha visto hoy-

-¿no estará en casa de Yoh?-

-aun no lo sé, es el único lugar que me falta pero quería confirmar con ustedes primero-

-mejor vamos con Yoh y los demás, si está ahí seguro que estará conversando con ellos-

-¡sí!-dijo la bajita dejando los listones en el mostrador sale corriendo hacia la casa del castaño junto con el señor Diethel y la peliazul; al llegar no esperaron una invitación para pasar y fueron directamente a la sala esperando que estuvieran todos reunidos ahí, incluyendo al peliverde-

-hola chicas...¡señor Diethel, cuánto tiempo!-dijo el castaño con su típica sonrisa, acompañado del bajito y del peliazul que estaba un poco distraído-

-perdón Yoh pero necesito que me contestes algo ¿has visto a Lyserg hoy?-

-no, no he salido de mi casa-

-¿y ustedes?-

-no-dijeron los otros dos-

-esto está mal-

-¿y si Ren lo ha visto?-dijo el bajito-

-¿Ren?¿Ren Tao?-

-sí pero él-no puedo terminar de hablar pues el adulto se fue a buscarlo-señor él está aquí en la casa pero no creo que lo haya visto, ha estado todo el día aquí con nosotros-

-igual le preguntare, si el joven Tao sabe algo será de utilidad-

-¿saber qué cosa?-dijo el ojidorado acompañado de la pelirosada que traía en sus manos los documentos terminados-

-Tao-sama ¿has visto a esta persona el día de hoy?-dijo el señor Diethel, mostrándole una foto-

-no, ¿Tamao?-

-perdón pero no le he visto-

-no tengo opción, tendré que ir a la oficina y solicitar la búsqueda de mi hijo-

-le ayudaremos a buscar señor Diethel-dijo el anciano apareciendo detrás de todos-

-señor Asakura, perdón por entrar así sin avisar antes-

-está bien, es una emergencia, vaya cuanto antes a su departamento y empiece la búsqueda, no pierda tiempo-

-sí, gracias por todo, informen a mi esposa o a mi oficina si saben algo de él, cualquier cosa ayudara a-suena su celular y lo contestar-¿sí?-

**+querido, una niña dice a ver visto a alguien saltar por la ventana de Lyserg pero+**

-¿pero qué?-

**+dice que desaparecieron en el aire+**

-¿que desaparecieron en el aire? no tiene ningún sentido-

**+si pero+**

-está bien, trata de ver si alguien más vio algo, llamare luego, adiós-corta la llamada-

-¿qué dijo?-pregunto el bajito-

-algo sobre una persona que desapareció en la ventana de Lyserg-

-pero su cuarto esta en el segundo piso-dijo el castaño-

-es la historia de una niña, pero por muy ridículo que suene, es la única pista que tenemos, debo irme-dijo saliendo lo más rápido posible de allí-

-vámonos Mannoko, tal vez de camino a casa veamos algo-dijo el bajito-

-sí, adiós a todos-dijo la pequeña saliendo junto con su hermano-

-Pilika, quiero que vayas a casa con Tamiko y se queden ahí-

-pero-

-si están secuestrando gente es mejor que estén alertas, cierra las ventanas y no le abras a nadie, llama para acá cuando llegues-

-está bien, pero tú también debes cuidarte-sale de allí y logra alcanzar a los más bajitos-

-Tamao, lleva los documentos a la casa y ten mucho cuidado-

-si señorito-dijo la pelirosada haciendo una reverencia y luego sale de la casa-

-abuelo ¿tú crees que los pilares-

-aunque sea la versión de una pequeña niña, no podemos dejarlo de lado, si desapareció de repente puede que haya sido gracias a un portal-

-¿pero por que se llevaron a Lyserg?-pregunto el peliazul-

-puede que traten de usarlo como carnada pero hay otra posibilidad, Yoh, prepárate para luchar, si no nos han hecho frente es porque nos están esperando-

-si-corre a buscar su espada-

-¿qué haremos nosotros?-pregunto el peliazul-

-esperar-

-¿quiere que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada cuando uno de nuestros amigos desapareció?-

-sí, eso es lo que espero que hagan ¿o qué piensas lograr si acompañas a Yoh? no estás preparado para un enfrentamiento como este, ninguno de los dos lo está-

-pero-

-quiero intentar recobrar mis recuerdos de nuevo-dijo el ojidorado, sorprendiéndolos a los dos-

_-¿Ren?-_

-por el momento no tengo ningún otro método para ello-

-entonces utilicemos los que ya tiene, no me importa-

-¿seguro?-

-¡no, de ninguna manera!-sentencio el peliazul-

-tú sabes que no podemos quedarnos así nada mas ¿no que entrenar te gustaba?-

-eso es diferente, yo no estoy a punto de morir asfixiado cada vez que lo hago-

-recuperar nuestros recuerdos es primordial para que todo esto termine, ¿o esperaras hasta que secuestren a Pilika o a Tamiko? date cuenta de que ya saben quiénes somos y con quienes nos relacionamos, todos ellos están en peligro mientras esto continúe-

-lo que te dice es muy cierto, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto, joven Horohoro?-

-..._no lo había pensado así-_

-yo tengo mis razones para tomar ese riesgo ¿y tú?-le pasa al lado-¿no harás eso por tu novia?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-amo Yoh-

-¿qué tienes Amidamaru?-dijo el castaño buscando algo en su armario-

-¿esto está bien?-

-si te refieres a Hao, si, está bien, será una reunión familiar-

-...amo Yoh-

-listo, ya tengo a Harusame*-sale de allí seguido de la hitodama del samurái, camina por los largos pasillos hasta llegar en frente de la puerta más grande de toda la casa en donde se encontraban las dos katanas que sus amigos debían a prender a usar lo más rápido posible; su abuela y su prometida se encontraban en el centro de la habitación abriendo un portal -

-el portal está listo, tienes una hora para llegar a él, si tardas más que eso será difícil traerte de vuelta-dijo la anciana-

-entiendo-mira a su prometida-volveré para el almuerzo-dijo con su típica sonrisa despreocupada y salta al portal seguido de su espíritu acompañante-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba con desesperación a los lados, recorría en su auto una y otra vez los mismo lugares con la esperanza de encontrar a su hijo, realmente no quería tener que autorizar una búsqueda porque esos eran los casos más peligrosos ya que en ese pueblo la delincuencia era escasa y las veces que se llegaba a saber de un secuestro eran pocas pero siempre con finales no muy agradables.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a dos de sus subordinados tomando nota de la declaración de uno de los guardias de seguridad del supermercado; bajo de su auto para ver qué pasaba.

-¿qué sucede?-dijo acercándose a ellos-

-jefe, éste hombre jura a ver visto a alguien desaparecer en el piso-

-¿desaparecer?-

-sí, se que suena poco creíble pero yo mismo lo vi, ¡desapareció en el piso!-

-señor ¿seguro que no está ebrio o drogado?-pregunto uno de los oficiales-

-¡le digo que no!-

-bien bien, tranquilícese _es una historia parecida a la que conto la niña_ gracias por su tie_mpo ¿será caso algún truco para confundirnos? _ok, investiguen este caso a fondo, cualquier cosa relevante deben reportármelo ¿entendido?-

-¡sí señor!-

-bien, y avísenme si ven a mi hijo por ahí- da media vuelta y entra a su auto, mira su reloj (11:05 am)-_ni siquiera puedo pensar en comida, hijo ¿donde estas?_-

...

(1)Akuryou: significa espíritu maligno en japonés, pero en este caso hablamos en plural así que es: loS espirituS malignoS (awww la magia del español XD)

(2)Grün Engel: significa ángel verde en alemán -3-

(3)Twinkie: mmmm como definir esto, mmmm, es un postre hecho de harina muy sabroso lleno de crema xD, mejor véanlo http(dospuntos)(slash)(slash)images(punto)wikia(punto)com(slash)morsapedia(slash)es(slash)images(slash)2(slash)25(slash)Twinkie(punto)jpg

(4)Funga fufu: creo que es algo así como "naranja bonita" e Yoh se la pasa repitiendo eso en una OVA haciendo lo mismo que en este fic, ¿la razón? muy fácil, NO EXISTE XD. Esta frase la puse en el capitulo anterior pero se me olvido explicarla así que pido disculpas a los que no entendieron esa parte u_u.

(5)Esgrima: es un deporte de combate en el que se utiliza un arma blanca pero sin filo o punta alguna (el máximo daño que puedes hacer con eso es picarle el ojo a alguien xD). Se practica entre dos personas.

(6)Equinoccio: es el momento del año en que el Sol está situado en el plano del ecuador terrestre, donde alcanza el cenit (el punto más alto según el observador, ósea sobre su cabeza); en esta época del año los polos de la tierra se encuentran a igual distancia del sol y así la luz solar cae de igual forma sobre los dos hemisferios. Esto ocurre dos veces por año: en marzo (20 ó 21) y en septiembre (22 ó 23). En el equinoccio sucede el cambio de estación anual contraria en cada hemisferio terrestre. Interesante ne? :D

(7)Novilunio: es otra forma (elegante xD) de llamar a la luna nueva (o luna negra o.o), esta fase lunar es imposible de ver ya que la luna se oculta tras el resplandor del sol; la única salvedad (mientras las condiciones lo permitan TwT) es cuando se produce un eclipse total de sol (también produce eclipses parciales y anulares, pero no la dejan ver muy bien ;_;). Esta fase lunar solo sucede cuando la luna se sitúa en el punto exacto entre sol y la tierra (ósea, los tres hacen una CASI perfecta línea recta).

(8)Harusame: la katana de Amidamaru OwO

ahhh ustedes creen que escribo por qué si? pues no! yo me documento antes de escribir los caps (al menos la mayoría de la veces XD)

Para los que no conocen a los espíritus elementales (y no han leido mankin O.O) pues son: agua(o lluvia), fuego (muy conocido/amado/temido por los fans), tierra, aire y relámpago. Pueden buscarlos en el maravilloso mundo de la internet pero no recomiendo leer a cual (querido) chaman pertenecen porque sería un MUY feo spoiler del manga.

Si están confundidos o no se acuerdan (al menos los que han leido el manga) de quien es Tamiko pues es la misma Damuko y a la vez es la mismísima -se tapa la boca- no, eso es spoiler para los que no han leido mankin, les tocara leérselo -3-

Insisto, no habrá HaoxLyserg, ¿parece? si ¿es? no ¿soy cruel? si y no me arrepiento XD, pero ya verán por qué Hao persigue/secuestra al pobre de Lyserg.

El pequeño momento YohxAnna de hoy fue elaborado mientras veía un capitulo de "El encantador de Perros" xD, no sé por qué lo estaba viendo si ni tengo perro y no me gustan mucho (fobia ;_;) pero fue interesante :D

Otra cosa que se me olvido decir en los capítulos pasados es que Matamune también es de adeveras, solo que en la historia original cumple otra función Y solo aparece en el manga (Hiroyuki, ¿por que eres tan cruel? ;_;).

Hasta el siguiente cap!

Dejen comentarios (porque su ausencia me da pereza)

onyu~~


End file.
